Christian Grey, 50 sombras y luces parte 3
by adriarsento
Summary: El final de la historia
1. Chapter 1

CHRISTIAN

Llego al Escala una hora y media después de a ver a Susanah. Me siento relajado y no frustrado por el viaje de mi Ana con su editora. Cuando llegamos con Sawyer escucho a Taylor discutir con Gail

-Te va a despedir ¿es eso lo que quiere?

-Que lo haga, no me importa, pero no voy a quedarme callado Gail- esto es extraño ¿Qué ocurre con ellos? Gail se calla cuando me ve y Taylor se da vuelta. Me mira furioso… amigo no te olvides quien es el jefe aquí

-¿Qué ocurre?- ninguno dice nada. Tengo a Sawyer a mi espalda

-Taylor ¿qué ocurre?

-Primero que nada, quiero informarle que voy a presentar mi renuncia en este mismo momento

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Vaya a su estudio y entonces podrá comprender mejor.- no entiendo nada de lo que pasa pero allá voy. Cuando entro no veo nada raro. Y de pronto lo veo… el anillo de compromiso de Anastasia arriba del escritorio. Me dirijo temblando hasta ahí y veo un sobre con mi nombre. Me siento, lo abro y leo

"_Creí que podía confiar en ti, creí que podíamos ir superando poco a poco los obstáculos de tu pasado y de toda la mierda que cargas. Pero yo no puedo hacerlo cuanto tú me mientes y me decepcionas. Juraste amarme y protegerme y sin embargo me hiciste mil pedazos. Yo podía entender tu obsesión por el control y lidiar con ella por tí. Podía entender tus celos enfermizos y aun así encontrar el modo de complacernos a ambos. Deje que me golpearas para tu placer y el mío. Pero había algo que en mi interior decía que tú necesitabas más, que querías más que vainilla, flores, corazones y follar duro unas cuantas veces. Regrese temprano para darte una sorpresa cuando te vi salir con Sawyer y me pregunte dónde diablos ibas tan temprano para descubrir con dolor y decepción que fuiste al departamento de una de tus ex sumisas para hacer lo que tu cuerpo te pide. Para volver a ser un AMO y me destrozaste Christian. Esta vez no solo es dolor, es decepción, puse mi vida en tus manos, mi corazón en tus manos, tuve fe ciega en ti y a ti… no te importo nada. Ahora entiendo porque defendías tanto a esa perra abusona, tú eres igual de mierda que ella. Y entre mierdas se entienden. Que seas feliz con tu sumisa Susanah. Que seas feliz en ese mundo de sombras en el que al parecer tanto te gusta estar. No vas a encontrarme porque me voy a enterrar viva antes de volver a verte y escuchar tus excusas. Adiós para siempre. Anastasia Steele" _

El papel cae de mi mano mientras miles de lágrimas luchan de mis ojos por salir, la cague, pero esta vez la cague bien. Ana no va a volver nunca. Ana se ha ido para siempre. Ana me dejo para siempre. Veo a las sombras acercarse de nuevo. Me miran conociéndome. Pero aguardan, todavía las lágrimas no han caído, todavía mi corazón no ha dado el estallido final, todavía el cuchillo no se ha enterrado. Me paro, miro a mí alrededor y grito como nunca antes

-¡NO!- destruyo todo, todo, absolutamente todo, veo a Gail y a Sawyer mirarme con terror mientras todo vuela por el aire. Grito y grito y vuelvo a gritar. No saben que hacer hasta que Taylor irrumpe y se dirige a mí. Me toma por detrás y me aprieta fuerte

-Sr Grey pare

-¡Suéltame, que me sueltes te digo!

-Gail llama a la señora Grey y al doctor Flynn

-Ni se te ocurra Gail ¡Taylor mierda bájame!

-Gail…

-Si ya voy Taylor

-Sawyer ve al cuarto rojo y trae cuerda

-Si lo haces estas despedido- lo amenazo pero él no me oye y se va

-¡Bájame ya!

-No

-¡Estas despedido!

-Ya había renunciado antes Sr Grey- entre él y Sawyer me atan muy duro y me ponen en el sillón de la sala. Pataleo pero no consigo nada. Cuando me rindo lloro, como el desgraciado que me siento lloro sin parar. Gail se apiada de mí y me seca las lágrimas mientras me da de beber jugo de naranjas. Unos momentos después llegan mi madre y Flynn. Taylor los pone al corriente de la situación. Veo la mirada desaprobadora de mi madre y la preocupación de John. Él le pasa una pastilla a Gail que ella destroza y me hace tomar con un poco de jugo

-Solo es para que te relajes Christian… luego te voy a desatar- no puedo dejar de llorar, me siento quebrado, herido, siento que me falta el aire. Si es eso, no puedo respirar… no puedo, el aire no llega a mis pulmones.

-¡Christian!- es lo último que oigo antes de que la oscuridad me cubra con su manto y me lleve con su horror hasta el fondo de mi dolor, donde ya no siento nada, ni pena, ni vida. Estoy sencillamente muerto. _¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué es ese molesto ruido que se oye? ¡apaguen esa mierda! _No puedo abrir los ojos. Los párpados me pesan demasiado. Gira todo y me vuelvo a perder en la oscuridad. Siento la boca seca y sucia. Abro los ojos y me encuentro a mi padre

-Christian hasta que al fin despertaste

-Papá

-Shhh no hables, voy a llamar a tu madre- segundos después mi madre aparece en mi cuarto llorosa

-No sabes cómo me asustaste hijo

-Mi boca… sabe raro

-Claro- abre un sobre de azúcar y muy suavemente me lo coloca en la boca. Se siente bien. Luego me da de beber agua

-¿Dónde está Ana?

-Ella se fue hijo… Sawyer no la puede encontrar, no habló ni con su madre, ni con su padre, ni con Kate, ni con José ni con nadie

-¿Dónde está Taylor?

-Con Gail en el Escala, me dijo que renuncio y que esta noche se iba del lugar

-Llámalo, haz que venga

-De acuerdo.- una hora después están todos en mi cuarto. Papá, mamá, Elliot y Mia. Todos saben que Anastasia me dejo. No saben el por qué. Siento sus miradas desaprobadoras. Golpean la puerta y veo que Gail se asoma junto con Taylor

-Sé que me mando a llamar Sr Grey

-¿Dónde está Ana?

-No lo se

-No me mientas

-¿Quiere que le repita lo que la srita Steele me dijo antes de marcharse del Escala? _"tu lealtad hacia él es increíble… creí que te importaba un poco como para evitarme este sufrimiento"_ ¿sabe cómo me sentí? Como la peor basura del mundo. Tenía una buena vida con ella, ella es sencillamente una mujer maravillosa y usted va y la jode… siento que no pude hacer por ella todo lo que se merecía y ahora viene a preguntarme ¿Dónde está? Para serle sincero… espero que nunca la encuentre. Anastasia Steele es demasiado mujer para lo poco hombre que es usted- se va. Posiblemente me ha dicho en la cara todo lo que los demás piensan y no se animan a decir, inclusive Flynn que venía llegando y escucho lo que me dijo Taylor se queda duro. Gail esta petrificada.

-Ve con él Gail. Seguro que te necesita. Dile que tiene su trabajo. Que descanse y luego vuelva y si no quiere… que me mande por escrito su renuncia. Pero convéncelo de que se quede por favor

-Haré todo lo posible Sr Grey… permiso- me siento demasiado agotado, les pido a todos, suavemente que me dejen solo. Y lloro. Mamá me abraza mientras todos se retiran. Sé que me duermo en sus brazos. Un colapso nervioso es lo que tuve según ella al otro día. Flynn quiere hablar conmigo pero yo no quiero. Me voy del hospital hoy mismo y nadie puedo impedirlo porque mi madre me dio el alta. Cuando salgo del hospital veo el coche esperándome y Taylor esperando con la puerta abierta

-Es bueno verte Jason

-Sr Grey… lo mismo digo- llego al Escala y la veo a Gail preparándome el desayuno. Me giro y lo miro a Taylor

-¿De verdad no sabes donde esta Ana?

-No señor y si me lo permite…

-Dime

-No la busque, al menos no por ahora, la srita Steele está muy dolida y no creo que sea conveniente para ninguno de los dos verse en este momento

-Necesito que hagas unas cosas por mi

-Usted dirá

-Llama a Elizabeth Preston y sin darle demasiados detalles dile lo que paso y que tendrá que ocupar el lugar de Ana hasta nuevo aviso. Llama a la oficina y dile a Ros que se ocupe de todo, que yo no voy a volver por el momento al trabajo. Que voy a tratar de trabajar desde casa. Y dile a Sawyer que siga buscándola, no puede desaparecer como si nada. Dile que también monitoree la casa de su madre, de su padre, de Kate y del fotógrafo.

-De acuerdo señor, me pongo a ello, permiso

-Gail

-Dígame- me siento y tomo un poco del café que me sirvió. Esta caliente y dulce.

-Con ayuda del Taylor, desarma y deshazte de todo lo que hay en el cuarto rojo

-¿De todo?

-Todo, que quede sin nada... luego llama a alguien y que lo pinten todo de blanco

-De acuerdo, Jason y yo nos encargaremos… ahora coma por favor- tomo un bocado de los huevos revueltos pero siento asco por lo que voy corriendo al baño y vomito. Voy hasta mi cuarto. Que inmensa se ve la cama sin ella. Lloro parado. _Te lo mereces Christian, te mereces todo este dolor_. Me acomodo en su lado. Su almohada todavía tiene su perfume y me abrazo a ella y vuelvo a llorar. Gail me trae café que al parecer que es lo único que puedo aguantar. Me duermo. Cuando abro los ojos es de noche y me duele la cabeza. Siento una toalla y me paro. Me ducho y me voy al estudio

-¿Preparo algo para cenar Sr Grey?

-No lo sé, viste que ocurrió esta mañana… prepara café y alguna tostada

-Si claro… ni bien esté listo se lo llevo

-No, avísame que quiero comer en la barra de desayuno. Gail que lo del cuarto rojo se haga lo más pronto posible

-Si señor…

-Gracias- hago llamar a Sawyer para saber si sabe algo pero me dice que según las cámaras Ana se fue caminando del Escala y que al no usar el BlackBerry es imposible de rastrear, sé que las casas de Kate, José, Carla y Ray están siendo monitoreadas por sí aparece por alguna de ellas. Gail me llama después de que hablo con Ros y contesto los mails más importantes. Se hacen las 23 cuando me voy a la cama. Sueño horrible. Sueño con Ana dejando el Escala y yo llamándola a los gritos, pidiéndole que se quede, que no me deje. Siento brazos que me sacuden

-Christian- abro los ojos y veo a Gail. Estoy transpirado y respirando entrecortado

-Gail, siento haberte asustado. Solo fue una pesadilla, una pesadilla que se convirtió en realidad- y sin contenerme me lanzo a sus brazos y lloro amargamente. Como nunca antes había llorado. Me siento débil, expuesto, este dolor me parte en dos y no hay manera de volver a juntarme nunca más. Ella se ha ido… para siempre.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- no puedo dejar de llorar, no puedo dejar de sentirme inmensamente solo y con demasiada carga pesada en mi espalda

-Ella se fue Gail, ella se fue y no va a volver- ella me abraza más fuerte. Me acuesta y coloca una toalla húmeda y fría en mis ojos y me trae para beber leche tibia y una pastilla. Dice que ella y Jason se van a quedar en la sala por las dudas que los necesite. Le doy las gracias, duermo pero cuando despierto esperando que todo sea un sueño, me doy cuenta de que es mi triste verdad, de ahora y para siempre… no tengo ganas de levantarme cuando siento muchos ruidos. Salgo del cuarto para ver de qué se trata y lo veo a Taylor junto a Sawyer sacando las cosas de mi cuarto de juegos.

-Quédese tranquilo Sr Grey, nadie nunca sabrá que esto estuvo aquí- le sonrío con la mirada y vuelvo a dormir. No sé ni qué hora es… "10.30" demasiado tarde para ser tan temprano. Me acuesto y abrazo su almohada.

-Sr Grey... Christian- es la voz de Gail llamándome

-Si Gail ¿Qué ocurre?

-Su hermana está aquí- no, no puedo lidiar con Mia ahora ¡las cosas del cuarto rojo! ¡diablos! Me levanto enseguida y ella está sentada en la sala. Taylor está parado cerca del ascensor. Uf me había asustado. Mia corre a mis brazos y en cuanto siento su peso en mi cuello, lloro, lloro mucho. Ella me sienta en el sofá y me acaricia el cabello. Ana hacía eso, a Ana le gustaba acariciar mi cabello cuando me besaba, cuando hacíamos el amor y ahora… no está. Jadeo y lloro desesperado y Mia solo me abraza y me acuna. No dice nada pero sé que aunque está enojada conmigo, su amor es incondicional. Cuando me tranquilizo recién ahí puedo mirarla

-Este no eres tú, mira esos ojos hinchados. Esa carita de pena, ay Christian

-Se fue, se fue y no va a volver

-Lo sé, lo siento mucho

-Y todo es mi culpa… todo es por mi

-Ya no puedes hacer nada Christian y culparte no va a mejorar las cosas… por favor, no te cierres, déjanos ayudarte, somos tu familia por dios… no te alejes de nosotros

-No lo voy a hacer pero tienen que comprender que esto que me pasa es algo que por ahora debo atravesar solo

-No no tienes por qué atravesarlo solo, podemos ayudarte

-Gracias Mia… me siento muy cansado y quiero dormir

-¿Comiste algo ya?

-No

-Pues come y luego te acuestas- le prometo que lo haré y se va. Gail está sirviendo algo que no veo que es… me acerco a la barra de desayuno… café y tostadas de pan negro. Todo lo que mi estómago puede resistir de momento

-Sr Grey ¿no sería conveniente que llamara al Dr. Flynn? Quizás hablar con él lo haga sentir un poco mejor

-Quiero darte las gracias por estar en mi cuarto anoche para despertarme de esa pesadilla en la que se ha convertido mi vida ahora. Ana siempre decía que yo no daba las suficientes gracias ni pedía las cosas por favor. Así que gracias por estar anoche para mí. Fue lindo saber que le preocupo a alguien- Gail tiene los ojos inundados de lágrimas al igual que yo ¿Cuánto más puedo llorar? ¿cuándo se me secarán las lágrimas?

-De nada- susurra. Tomo mi café y mis tostadas, me doy una ducha y me acuesto de nuevo. Cuando me despierto es de noche. Taylor me dice que el cuarto rojo no tiene nada y que mañana por la mañana los pintores harán el trabajo que les pedí

-Taylor, en la casa que compré en la bahía están las seis fotos que compré de Ana a ese imbécil del fotógrafo, ve a buscarlas. Que cuando la pintura este seca pongan dos en cada pared

-¿Cree que sea conveniente?

-Sí. No quiero que Ana se convierta en un recuerdo que el paso del tiempo haga que olvide. Quiero recordar su rostro todos los días de mi vida

-Sr Grey, usted se enamoró de la srita Steele ¿Qué le hace pensar que no pueda volver a hacerlo?

-No va a pasar Taylor, ella era mi ángel y como tú bien dijiste, yo la jodí… mi castigo será ese… mirar esas fotos y recordar lo feliz que fui y que nunca volveré a serlo. Hazlo por favor

-De acuerdo… acomodamos todo el despacho por si quiere volver ahí

-Gracias

-¿No desea nada de comer?

-Dile a Gail que me prepare lo mismo que hoy

-De acuerdo

-Y Jason… gracias por seguir aquí

-De nada Sr Grey- y así pasan los días. Café, tostadas, llanto y pesadillas. Toda una semana entera se va y yo no sé nada de ella… Ana simplemente desapareció


	2. Capitulo 2

ANASTASIA

El teléfono suena y suena ¿Dónde estás que no atiendes demonios?

Hola

¿Papá?

-¡Ana por dios!

-Escucha bien que no tengo tiempo…

-Ana

-¡Solo escucha por favor! Estoy bien pero no quiero que Christian me encuentre, así que solo puedo llamarte por pocos momentos. Estoy bien y estoy buscando trabajo, cuando todo se acomode me iré a vivir contigo de nuevo

-Ana que bueno escucharte hija…

-No le digas a nadie, solo a mamá y por favor procura que ella tampoco diga nada… los amo y los extraño… no se lo digan a Christian por favor, por favor, prométemelo

-Te lo prometo Ana

-Adiós papá.

Lloro. No puedo creer que me tome un autobús a otra ciudad solo para hablar con papá. ¡_Maldito Christian Grey_! Camino un rato. Hace una semana que no salgo del hotel. Richard es muy atento y me cuenta que Taylor lo llama para preguntarle por mí. Son dos caballeros. Tomo un té. No como nada, seguro que he adelgazado varios kilos pero no me importa, ya no tengo nadie que controle mi peso ni lo que como y sí que es bueno eso. Cuando llego al hotel y me acuesto, todo en mi lo extraña. Su aroma, sus besos, su cuerpo. Mi cuerpo lo extraña, extraña no sentirlo dentro de él. Me voy a volver loca. Eso es lo que me va a pasar. Amo a ese hombre ¿Qué voy a hacer para olvidarme de él?

CHRISTIAN

Mi madre llamó. Quiere que vaya a comer a casa el fin de semana que viene. Ha pasado toda una semana y yo apenas me puedo mover. Le prometo que voy a ir. Pero ahora tengo que hacer algo más importante. Quiero mirar mi cuarto blanco. Mande a comprar algunos pocos muebles. Y finalmente entro. Lloro nada más abrir la puerta. Los seis retratos con la cara de Ana me recuerdan su ausencia. En un pequeño lugar está colocado el anillo de compromiso y en otra mesa, una rosa blanca, pura e inocente como ella. Me arrodillo porque mis piernas me tiemblan y sigo llorando… la perdí, la perdí para siempre y mi dolor es inmenso… más inmenso que el departamento, más inmenso que todo el cielo.

-Taylor me lleva a la casa de mis padres. Todos abren sus ojos cuando me ven. Ahí están Kate y Ethan Kavanag… no los veo desde hace ya rato y no quiero escuchar a Kate hablándome mal porque esta vez la voy a mandar al infierno sin importarme si Elliot se enoja conmigo. Mamá tiene la mano en la boca como ahogando algo. Me duele horriblemente la cabeza.

-Hola a todos- digo entrando al salón

-Christian…

-Ya se mamá estoy desmejorado, pero bueno, estoy así… no quiero hablar de ello por favor. -Comienzan a hablar de temas banales. Papá habla de sus casos, Elliot de un complejo que le pidieron remodelar. Mia acerca de su curso, Kate sobre la pasantía que está haciendo y Ethan sobre deportes. Traen la comida y a mí el estómago se me da vuelta del asco

-No, no, para mí solo café dulce y tostadas de pan negro

-Hijo

-Es lo único que puedo soportar. El resto lo devuelvo

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que ella se fue- y sin importarme una mierda lo que vayan a pensar… lloro. Ahí sentado, con toda mi familia, lloro en silencio, por su ausencia, porque la extraño, porque mi vida ya no tiene sentido. Mi madre se acerca, me besa la frente y me dice que lo siente. Siento sus lágrimas en mi pelo. Y sencillamente, no puedo parar de llorar. Ella me lleva hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa y pide que me lleven lo que les pedí así como al menos algo

-Mamá

-Dime

-¿Te molestaría si me quedo?

-Christian, esta es tu casa, no tienes que preguntarlo…

-Lo que pasa es que…

-¿Qué Christian?

-Volvieron las pesadillas y no quiero despertarlos a todos con mis gritos

-Hijo, somos tu familia y sabemos el momento por el que estas atravesando. Todos vamos a venir en tu ayuda. ¿has visto a John?

-No

-Christian

-Es la última persona que quiero ver… cuando pase algún tiempo quizás lo haga pero ahora no quiero

-De acuerdo- golpean la puerta. Me traen mi cena

-Intenta ponerle un poco de queso blanco a la tostada hijo, así tu cuerpo va asimilando otros alimentos- le digo que sí, como las tostadas con queso y me duermo. Grito. Me despierto transpirando y mamá se sienta a mi lado y me canta. Su voz, su hermosa voz me llega a un sueño blanco. Donde los hermosos rostros de Ana me sonríen. Me levanto cansado y me baño y me vuelvo a acostar. La cabeza me duele. Siento golpes.

-Adelante

-Buenos días pequeño- mi madre- te traje algo distinto hoy… mira- veo la bandeja- es café pero con un poco de leche y las tostadas con el queso… vamos a comer- me deja la bandeja en la mesa de luz y me sonríe.

-Hice que Taylor te trajera algo de ropa. Está en ese bolso- dice señalando la esquina de la habitación- y te trajo tu BlackBerry y tu computadora. Si no quieres quedarte aquí y quieres trabajar puedes usar el estudio de tu padre ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias mamá

-Pásalo lo mejor posible hijo y si necesitas algo… solo llámame

-Así lo haré mamá- me como todo, me obligo a comer todo aunque no quiera, necesito energía, no sé para qué demonios, pero no puedo hacer sufrir a mi familia si decido no vivir más. Llamo a Taylor.

-Permiso

-Si pasa

-¿Qué necesita señor?

-Confirma con Andrea si es verdad que Olivia va a dejar su puesto a fin de mes. Si es así, pon un aviso a finales de mes para entrevistar nuevas asistentes

-¿Usted se va a encargar de eso o pongo que pregunte por la srita Rose?

-Yo me voy a encargar

-Perfecto… ¿algo más?

-Si, quizás convenza a mi madre de usar la casita del fondo como centro de vigilancia. Así que quizás tengan que mudarse del Escala hacia aquí

-No creo que eso presente problemas señor, podemos conectarnos al circuito cerrado de la casa ¿piensa vender el departamento de El Escala?

-No, claro que no… solo que necesito alejarme

-Comprendo señor. Ni bien confirme con su madre tendremos todo listo

-Gail incluida- Taylor asiente

-Taylor… tráeme la almohada donde dormía Ana

-Claro señor- me siento en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y cierro los ojos. Y lloro de nuevo

-Hermanito… Christian- siento la voz de Elliot y ahora siento sus brazos. Y lloro. Lloro mucho. Lloro hasta no respirar

-Respira Christian… respira- largo el aire contenido y me desinflo como un globo- estoy muy preocupado por ti

-Lo se

-¿Cuándo piensas volver al trabajo?

-No lo sé Elliot

-Tienes que hacer algo para distraerte, para no seguir pensando.

-Lo sé pero ahora no tengo energías, comprende…

-Si, lo hago, pero Christian… tienes que volver a tomar el control de tu vida hermano- lloro, ojala pudiera volver a enfocarme para tomar el control otra vez. Solo que mi eje se ha ido… y sin ella… sencillamente estoy perdido. A la tarde Taylor me confirma que es verdad que Olivia abandona el puesto. Le digo que no olvide publicar el aviso. RUBIAS nada de morenas. Mi personal femenino es rubio. Llegando el viernes todos se instalan en la pequeña casa del fondo. Gail se encarga de mí y por suerte mi estómago está aceptando pequeñas porciones de comida. Claude me preguntó cuándo íbamos a retomar el entrenamiento. No siento más que dolor pero Elliot tiene razón. Tengo que volver a mi vida. Le digo que el lunes temprano. Que lo espero en la casa de mis padres a las seis porque a las 8 ya tengo que estar en la oficina trabajando. Se alegra de escuchar eso. No quiero luchar, solo quiero ejercicios para poder relajarme y dormir mejor y no sentirme tan cansado cuando me levanto.

ANASTASIA

Tengo una computadora en mi cuarto y tengo que armar un curriculum pero no puedo poner un solo dato verdadero y no tengo teléfonos para poner en caso de que pidan referencias. Tengo un título falso, una partida de nacimiento falsa y documentos falsos. Toda yo soy un invento. Richard me llama Rose y a mí me causa gracia. Pase una mala noche, tengo abstinencia de Christian Grey y mi corazón y mi cuerpo lo extrañan horrores. Todo el día. A cada momento. Cuando bajé a desayunar ayer muchos de los hombres del salón me miraban y me sonreían. Eran hermosos, todos muy guapos, pero ninguno tanto como él, ninguno con sus ojos grises, ninguno que me haga temblar y desearlo como él. Ahora mientras trato de comer golpean la puerta ¿será Richard?

-Pase…

-Ana, permiso- lo veo a Taylor asomarse… salgo corriendo y lo abrazo ¡por fin una cara conocida! Me abrazo a él y lloro sin parar. El me abraza fuerte y deja que lo haga. Cuando me tranquilizo un poco me sienta en la mesa donde está mi desayuno

-Estas muy delgada

-No…

-Lo siento, sé que sueno como él pero me preocupas. Ambos están demasiado delgados

-¿Ambos?

-Christian está muy mal

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-No ha ido a trabajar desde que te fuiste, lo único que su estómago soporta es café dulce y tostadas con queso. Llora, de forma incontrolable. Y por supuesto volvieron las pesadillas- _no, no las pesadillas…_

-Grita y se levanta agitado y sudando, ahora está mejor contenido porque está en casa de sus padres. Y la Sra. Grey se levanta todas las noches a tranquilizarlo hasta que el vuelve a dormirse. No quiere ver al Dr. Flynn… él de verdad está muy mal… se lo merece, pero jamás le he visto perder el control de esa manera… y al parecer tu estas por el mismo rumbo- retuerzo los dedos de mis manos imaginando a Christian de esa manera

-Yo… lo amo

-No lo dudo Ana y él te ama también… solo que ahora está con eso de que él no merece que lo amen. Y toda esas cosas que sabía decirte a ti

-Quizás tiene que hablar con John

-No quiere saber nada… Ana… el hizo desarmar el cuarto rojo

-¡¿Qué?!- no puede ser

-Fue hace unos cuantos dias…después de salir del hospital

-¿Hospital?

-Le dio un colapso nervioso…-

-No lo puedo creer- se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas

-El hizo sacar todo y destruirlo, luego pinto las paredes de blanco y puso tus seis retratos y tu anillo de compromiso en una caja de cristal. Y una rosa blanca en la única mesa que hay, dice que la rosa te representa… que es pura e inocente como lo eras tú hasta que tuviste la mala suerte de cruzarte en su camino…

-Christian…

-Parece resignado Ana. A tu pérdida y a su dolor. El otro día escuche que le decía a la Sra. Grace que sus sombras habían vuelto y más oscuras que nunca… yo creo que él no quiere vivir más Ana

-¡No me digas eso!

-Creo que todavía no intentó nada porque ahora se siente más cerca de su familia sino creo que nada se lo hubiera impedido

-¡No vuelvas a decirlo!- grito- tienes que cuidar que este bien

-Él no va a estar bien si tú no vuelves a su lado Ana

-Yo no… no puedo hacer eso

-Comprendo

-No ahora Taylor, Christian me mintió y me lastimo mucho. ¿no te siguieron?

-No Ana, quédate tranquila… tengo la coartada perfecta para estar en este hotel. Me dio el día libre- siento golpes en la puerta

-Pase

-¿Quién diablos es Rose Taylor Jason?- veo que Gail se para en seco y me mira. Camina rápidamente y me abraza. Yo me aferro a ella y lloro

-Ana, por dios, pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo. Tú- Taylor le guiña el ojo. Me cuentan todo lo de Christian, y luego hablamos de mí. De mis asuntos de trabajo. Taylor me ayuda a armar un curriculum básico y llama a tres personas y ellas prometen dar buenas referencias de mí. Promete que Christian no las conoce y que él no me va a encontrar. Luego me da algunos consejos para cambiar mi aspecto y de esa forma poder salir sin miedo. Me dice que se va a comunicar con mamá y papá y los va a mantener al tanto de mí, mientras ellos cumplan con su promesa de no buscarme. Taylor antes de irse me cuenta de Olivia y del puesto que quedó vacante en Grey's House. ¿Por qué me lo habrá dicho? Imprimo varios curriculum y me voy a dormir un rato. Cuando me despierto ceno algo ligero y me voy a dormir de nuevo. De repente veo en la mesa un sobre. ¿de dónde salió eso? Leo la nota

"S_eguro que lo necesitaras para tu transformación, me lo puedes devolver cuando estés trabajando o de nuevo con el Sr Grey. No habrá intereses. Cuídate Ana"_

Pero qué cosa. Es mucho dinero, quizás no le comenté que yo tenía mucho y que todavía no lo gaste. Veo el diario y veo el anuncio de Christian solicitando ayudante ejecutiva. ¿Volver con Christian? ¿Taylor piensa que eso es posible? Y ahora me entró la curiosidad por saber cómo es el cuarto del dolor sin todos sus instrumentos dentro. No puedo creer que Christian haya echo eso y ahora vive en casa de sus padres. Taylor dijo que estaba delgado y yo me doy cuenta que también lo estoy. Quizás demasiado. Tengo que empezar a comer mejor. Es una promesa a mí misma y la pienso cumplir. Me levanto el sábado y decido desayunar en el salón del hotel. Richard me sonríe cuando va saliendo y ve que me siento

-¿Qué desea desayunar Srita Taylor?- sonrío, ya me estoy acostumbrando poco a poco a mi nuevo nombre

-Tomaré café con leche, un vaso grande de jugo de naranjas. Un poco de huevos revueltos y tostadas

-Se levantó con hambre por lo que veo

-Sí, tengo que recuperar un poco de peso

-Entonces come cariño, ojala yo pudiera cerrar mi bocota- le doy un pequeño guiño a la camarera que siempre tan simpática sabe hacerme sonreír. Me hago una cola de caballo y me pongo la capucha y salgo a correr un rato, quizás eso me despeje un poco. A mitad de camino veo una tienda de celulares. Entro y compro uno. Por supuesto a nombre de Rose Taylor y doy la dirección para que me envíen la factura. El muchacho me dice que cuando cambie la dirección no me olvide de llamar y avisar. Que lo cargue 24 hs antes de usarlo. Le prometo que así lo voy a hacer. Veo al salir un consultorio oftalmológico y me hago un chequeo. Necesito lentes. Me dan una receta y salgo a una óptica para que me preparen dos pares. Digo que regreso antes del mediodía a buscarlos y encargo también unos lentes de contacto de color verde, que van a disimular mi color azul. Me dicen que puedo usarlos sin problemas porque solo cambian el color, no tienen aumento ni contraindicaciones. Peluquería. Necesito cambiar mi corte. Me lo dejan por debajo de los hombros, no demasiado corto ni demasiado largo. Me lo tiñen de un rubio agradable y me dejan las raíces oscuras. Dicen que está de moda. Vuelvo a la óptica y hago que me enseñen a colocarme los lentes. Me dan unas gotitas que me dicen que harán que pronto me acostumbre a ellos, me felicitan por mi corte de cabello y mi nuevo color. Sonrío. Dios… me cuesta tanto sonreír ahora. Encuentro un bonito restaurante y pido para almorzar. En realidad no tengo mucho hambre pero me obligo a comer

-Buenos días bella dama- miro al camarero sorprendida

-Bueno días

-¿Almuerzo o desayuno tardío?

-Almuerzo por favor…- me entrega una carta bastante variada mientras trae cubiertos, una canasta con bollitos de pan y un poco de queso saborizado

-Voy a tomar el lomo, bien cocido, con papas a la holandesa y una copa de vino blanco

-¿Alguno vino blanco en específico?

-Sorpréndeme…

-De acuerdo- tengo que aprender las cosechas y las marcas de los vinos. Christian siempre se ocupaba de eso. Quiero llorar pero no, no lo voy a hacer. Tomo un bollito y lo pruebo. Rico. Como todo lo que me sirven. Me ofrece postre pero desisto. Por hoy fue demasiado. Camino por tiendas llenas de ropa ostentosa. Tengo que comprarme ropa, más si quiero trabajar. Así que lo hago. Me compro tres trajes, camisas y remeras, dos polleras, dos vestidos, cinco jeans y zapatos. No muy altos. Supongo que nadie me reconocerá así. Llego al Tablot cansada y llena de bolsas. Me voy a mi cuarto cuando recuerdo ¡maquillaje Ana! Respiro resignada. Cerca del hotel hay una perfumería bastante grande. La cosmetóloga me sugiere todo el maquillaje y me ayuda a aprender a usarlo. Me sugiere comprar también una loción y una crema para que al quitarlo en la noche, la piel me quede lista y limpia. Gasto demasiado. El sobre que me dejó Taylor enflaquece pero sé que se lo voy a devolver en cuando pueda estabilizarme. Richard se sorprende por mi cambio pero me dice que aunque no puede reconocerme me veo hermosa. Ya son las 19. El celular se está cargando. Agrego a los curriculum mi nuevo celular, por suerte no imprimí tantos. Ah! Tomo el teléfono ¿estoy realmente lista para esto? ¿puedo hacerlo? ¿puedo volver a ese lugar y actuar como alguien completamente distinto? ¿podrá el reconocerme? Corto… no, no paso tanto tiempo… pero quiero verlo _"pues hazlo"_ mi diosa interior y mi subconsciente se han puesto de acuerdo de nuevo. Tomo el teléfono y marco

-Grey´s House

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Vi en el periódico el aviso de ayudante ejecutiva. Acabo de llegar de Texas y necesito trabajar

-De acuerdo… tu nombre

-Rose Taylor

-Teléfono

-1168214469

-Muy bien, preséntate el lunes a las 10 de la mañana. Cuando ingreses en el edificio anuncia que vienes a la entrevista por el puesto de ayudante ejecutiva. Veo que eres joven así que supongo que no tendrás mucha experiencia

-Puedo aprender… aprendo rápido

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo y tu nombre, yo me llamo igual que tu- _diablos, ¡es Ros!_

-Gracias… ¿tengo mí entrevista contigo?

-No, se va a encargar el Sr Grey- tiemblo nada más escuchar su nombre

-No olvides tu curriculum y sube al piso 20

-Muchas gracias

-Ya estás en la lista

-Gracias de nuevo

-Nos veremos el lunes entonces supongo Rose. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches- _¿es esto un error?_ Me ducho. Mientras seco mi cabello que ahora gracias al alisado está más domado pienso que seguramente no quedaré como su asistente así que no tengo que hacerme problema. Lo que debo hacer es llevar más curriculum para dejarlos en otros lados. No puedo seguir sin trabajar. Marco el 0 en el teléfono

-Servicio al cuarto

-Quisiera pedir de cenar

-Claro Srita Rose ¿Qué desea?

-Ravioles de ricota con salsa boloñesa

-¿Para beber?

-Una coca cola

-En 15 minutos

-Gracias- ceno mirando la televisión. Tengo que acabarme el plato. No es tan grande. Me quedo despierta dos horas más y luego duermo. Sueño con él. Con su sonrisa de medio lado. Con su boca. Con sus besos. Quiero que venga, quiero que entre por esa puerta y me haga el amor. Christian, Christian. Grito su nombre y resuena en toda la habitación. Lloro desconsoladamente hasta quedarme dormida de nuevo. El sábado y el domingo entero me la paso temblando y tratando de modular mi voz, para ser irreconocible. Los lentes de color son fáciles de poner y sacar por suerte. Luego practico con el maquillaje. Como. Me obligo a comer cuatro veces al día. Quizás pueda hacer algo de ejercicio luego. Cuando mi figura este un poco más rellena. Me cuesta conciliar el sueño. Me compre una cartera bastante práctica.

Ya es lunes cuando escucho sonar la alarma de mi despertador a las 8 me levanto rápidamente y pido desayuno. Me baño y me dejo secar el pelo al aire libre. Como. Me lavo los dientes. Me maquillo, bastante para mi gusto, pero no me queda mal. Me pongo los lentes recetados. Guardo la carpeta en la cartera. Me hago pedir un taxi mientras termino de vestirme. 9.45 estoy en la puerta de Grey's House. Y aquí vamos de nuevo


	3. Capitulo 3

Hago lo que me dijo Rose y 9.50 estoy entrando en el piso 20. Andrea y Olivia me miran y sonríen

-¿Rose Taylor?- me pregunta Andrea

-Sí

-Toma asiento por favor, el Sr Grey está terminando una entrevista y luego te verá a ti

-Gracias- elegí la balda y los tacones más altos. Una camisa simple blanca y una chaqueta que completa el conjunto. Veo salir a una rubia despampanante toda roja. El teléfono suena.

-De acuerdo Sr Grey… Rose… pasa sin golpear- Me paro decidida. Abro la puerta y mi corazón se cae al suelo. Christian no parece Christian. Esta demasiado delgado y hay ojeras bajo sus ojos que perdieron el brillo. Se ven oscuros. Dios mío

-Srita Taylor, soy Christian Grey- me acerco y tomo su mano y ahí está… incontrolable esa corriente entre nosotros… por favor que no se dé cuenta que soy yo

-Sr Grey es un placer conocerlo

-Gracias, toma asiento- lo hago segura, no puedo ser Anastasia temblorosa, debo ser Rose segura. El despacho sigue igual. Incluso mi escritorio sigue aquí. No estoy segura de que pueda con todo esto. Pero ya estoy adentro

-Le agradaste a la otra Rose

-Si, ella fue muy simpática conmigo cuando solicité la entrevista

-¿Así que eres de Texas?

-Si

-¿De qué parte?

-De Houston

-¿Y qué haces en Seattle?

-Me fui de mi casa, problemas con mis padres y decidí que si quería empezar una nueva vida, tenía que ser lejos y eso me trajo hasta aquí. Una amiga me presto dinero y estoy viviendo ahora en el hotel Tablot ¿lo conoce?

-Si claro es un excelente hotel

-Bueno, el padre de mi amiga tiene contactos ahí y arreglo para que no me cobren pero yo no puedo vivir para siempre ahí así que ni bien el aviso me puse en contacto para poder ver si puedo trabajar con usted Sr Grey

-¿Y por qué te fuiste de tu casa?

-Mis padres siempre me dejaron ser libre, pero cuando entendieron que yo podía tener novios, por ende embarazarme pusieron demasiado control sobre mí y yo simplemente no lo soporte.

-¿No te gusta el control?

-En su medida necesaria sí, pero cuando es en exceso no, me molesta

-Comprendo… ¿tienes tu curriculum?

-Si claro- meto la mano en la cartera y saco la carpeta y le entrego un sobre

-¿Tienes más?

-Si, si esto no funciona, cosa que lamentaría, tengo que seguir buscando en otro lado

-¿Por qué piensas que no puede funcionar?

-Tal vez yo no sea lo que usted está buscando-

-¿Y cómo sabes que no eres lo que estoy buscando?

-No lo sé

-Eres muy inteligente.- le sonrío

-Andrea, cancela las demás entrevistas. Y dile a Ros que prepare los contratos. La srita Taylor acaba de conseguir el puesto de Olivia- no lo puedo creer ¿Christian me acaba de contratar? Pero eso es imposible

-Yo, Sr Grey muchas gracias- me acerco y le estiro la mano. El apenas sonríe. Me la acepta y me besa los nudillos. Por dios no, no lo voy a soportar. Lo miro fijo, tratando de no sonrojarme. El me suelta la mano. Andrea entra

-Rose, acompáñame por favor, permiso Sr Grey-

-Rompe los curriculum- le escucho decir

-Así lo haré- le respondo mirándolo fijo. Salgo con Andrea

-Felicitaciones

-Gracias, todavía no lo puedo creer

-Bienvenida Grey's Enterprise.

-Gracias

-En la oficina del final del pasillo esta Rose, mano derecha del Sr Grey. Ella te dirá los pasos a seguir

-Muchas gracias… permiso- camino decidida, o al menos quiero aparentar estar tranquila pero no lo estoy. Golpeo y me dan permiso para pasar. Veo a Ros en el teléfono, me hace señas para entrar y sentarme.

-Bien, adiós. Hola ¿tú eres?

-Rose Taylor

-Oh! Qué bien… así que ganaste el puesto

-Todavía no salgo de mi asombro

-Christian es muy bueno con sus instintos y si él te eligió por algo debe ser y acá entre nosotras, él es muy bueno en eso, ahora, primero que nada debes decirme ¿cuándo puedes empezar a trabajar?

-Ahora mismo

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer el resto del día

-Perfecto. Vas a tener que ir a muchos lugares pero todo dentro del edificio

-De acuerdo

-Primero vas al piso 19 y hablas con el abogado. Tendrás que firmar el acuerdo de confidencialidad y tu contrato. Es de tres meses primero y luego si todo resulta, es por dos años

-¿Acuerdo de confidencialidad?

-Si, nada de lo que pase en el edificio y particularmente en la oficina del Sr Grey puede ser divulgado. Si lo haces, te vamos a demandar

-De acuerdo

-No te asustes, no es que traficamos droga pero hay acuerdos que si salen a luz antes de tiempo pueden joderse y el Sr Grey podría molestarte, y créeme, nadie quiere ver a Christian molesto

-Lo tendré en cuenta

-Correcto. Luego de ahí vas a ir a contaduría, piso 17. Ahí van a darte un seguro social, un número de registro y dinero

-¿Dinero?

-Sí, es como una muestra de confianza del Sr Grey a todos sus empleados nuevos. Le da un sueldo y medio adelantado.

-¿O sea que no voy a cobrar un mes y medio?

-No, vas a cobrar completos los tres meses, pero lo hace como para suavizar lo del acuerdo de confidencialidad

-Ya veo- él nunca me conto eso… bah no era de hablar mucho de su trabajo

-Una vez que terminas, vas hasta el piso 3 que te van a sacar un poco de sangre

-Yo no estoy en ayunas… comí mi desayuno esta mañana

-No es problema… esperas ahí que te den los resultados y cuando termines vas hasta el piso 10 donde te darán la credencial y te sacaran la foto para la misma. Cuando termines, vuelves aquí y le pides a Andrea una carpeta. Pones todo ahí y vuelves a hablar con el Sr Grey ¿de acuerdo?

-Si

-Recuerdas todo ¿verdad?

-Si srita Rose

-No, nada de eso, Ros, a secas

-Ok, si Ros

-Bien… no pierdas el tiempo, la única vez que Christian falló fue cuando contrató a Olivia y hay muchos documentos y archivos atrasados.

-Lo haré lo más rápido posible para ponerme a trabajar

-No corras en esos tacones. No te queremos con la cara en el suelo. Bienvenida y mucha suerte Rose

-Gracias- me distraigo de la imagen de Christian con tantas cosas para hacer. Por suerte después de sacarme sangre me dan de comer un delicioso trozo de pastel de chocolate y continúo. Siendo las 12 estoy terminando de enganchar mi identificación en mi chaqueta y acomodando los papeles que hice en la carpeta que Andrea me da con mi nombre en ella. Ella me hace señas de que vaya donde Christian. Yo aspiro profundamente y golpeo la puerta

-Adelante

-Permiso- digo asomándome. Él está solo con su camisa pero me parece que tiene frio.

-Rose… ¿hiciste todo lo que te dijo Ros?

-Si Sr Grey

-¿Firmaste el acuerdo, te explico Ros para qué es?

-Si, ella lo dejo todo muy claro y quédese tranquilo que de mi boca nadie se va a enterar nada

-Gracias, pásame tu expediente- le alargo la carpeta y él se sienta. Me quedo de pie

-Puedes sentarte Rose

-Lo siento, gracias- lee atentamente y yo cruzo mis piernas y coloco los brazos en mi falda

-Este todo perfecto. Ros me dijo que puedes quedarte a trabajar

-Si señor- el alza su mirada ¿se habrá dado cuenta? Pestañea varias veces. Lo vuelvo a ver temblar

-¿Se siente bien Sr Grey?-

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Creo que tiene un poco de frio, es la segunda vez que lo veo temblar

-Eres muy observadora- me acerco hasta la mesa de café y le sirvo un poco y lo endulzo bastante, Taylor me dijo que es lo único que su estómago soporta por estos días. _No me tiene que temblar la mano, no me tiene que temblar la mano_ repito cuando me doy vuelta. Él me está mirando sorprendido.

-Quizás esto lo ayude. Si quiere puedo pedirle a Andrea que suba un poco el termostato para que la temperatura aquí dentro sea más agradable- todavía me preocupo por tu bienestar Christian y no tendría por qué

-Gracias, es muy considerado de tu parte Rose- sorbe un poco del café

-Esta delicioso- le sonrío

-Dile a Andrea que te ponga al corriente de lo más urgente ¿de acuerdo?

-Si claro, permiso

-¿Rompiste los curriculum?

-No he tenido tiempo, pero le prometo que lo haré ni bien llegue al hotel

-Andrea tiene una trituradora

-Comprendo… lo haré ahora mismo

-De acuerdo- ¿_fue eso una sonrisa o intento serlo_? Cuando voy saliendo Christian pone una canción… la conozco… la estuve escuchando todos estos días

_Oh, ¿por qué estás tan triste? _

_Las lágrimas están en sus ojos _

_Ven y ven a mí ahora _

_No te avergüences de llorar _

_Déjame verte a través de ti_

_Porque yo he visto el lado oscuro _

_Cuando la noche cae sobre ti _

_Y no sabes qué más hacer _

_Nada que confieses _

_Podría hacer que te amé menos _

_Yo estoy contigo _

_Yo estoy contigo _

_No dejaré que nadie te haga daño _

_Yo estoy contigo _

_Así que si estás loco, se más loco _

_No te lo quedes dentro _

_Vamos habla conmigo ahora _

_Hey, ¿qué tienes que esconder? _

_Me enfado demasiado _

_Bueno, yo soy muy parecido a ti _

_Cuando estás de pie en la encrucijada _

_Y no sé qué camino elegir _

_Déjame acompañarte_

_Porque incluso si te equivocas _

_Yo estoy contigo _

_Yo estoy contigo _

_No dejaré que nadie te haga daño _

_Yo estoy contigo _

_Llámame en tus peores momentos _

_Y nunca te abandonare _

_Y estoy contigo _

_Y cuando... _

_Cuando la noche cae sobre ti, nene _

_Y te sientas solo _

_No lo estarás realmente_

_Yo estoy contigo _

_Yo estoy contigo _

_No dejaré que nadie te haga daño _

_Yo estoy contigo _

_Que me lleven, en tu hora más oscura _

_Y nunca voy a abandonarte _

_Yo estoy contigo _

_Yo estoy contigo _

_No dejaré que nadie te haga daño _

Siento un nudo en mi garganta pero sigo caminando. Andrea me dice que me siente a su lado, que hay que redactar treinta cartas distintas para empresas relacionadas con Grey's Enterprise y que todas deben decir lo mismo pero con distintas palabras. Cada una será impresa en papel especial que tiene la compañía y que deben ser firmadas en persona por el Sr Grey. Me sonrío para mí. Literatura ven a mí. Asiento. Luego me dice que tengo que hacer una infinidad de planillas e imprimirlas y llevárselas también al Sr Grey para que las vea y me diga si hay que hacer algo más. Me dice que siempre lleve mi libreta, que ahora me pasa y el lápiz para no olvidar nada de lo que necesita Christian. Asiento de nuevo. Me pongo a trabajar. A las 13 se retira a almorzar. Me dice que cuando ella vuelva yo también podré ir a comer, que tenemos una hora. Que tengo que ser puntual. Le digo que comprendo. Y por supuesto que me enseño a atender el teléfono y dejo la agenda de Christian abierta por las dudas que alguien llame para concertar una cita. Demasiada información para un solo día. Antes de irse le pregunto si el pastel de chocolate que me dieron cuando me sacaron sangre se compra en alguna pastelería en particular. Ella abre una pequeña puerta y hay una sala. Me explica que ahí desayuna y que a ella también le encanta ese pastel por lo que siempre hay en la heladera. También hay una heladera con gaseosas, jugo y agua. Una moderna cafetera con cápsulas. Y otra heladera con emparedados y ensaladas, y frutas también. Que tome lo que quiera y cuando quiera. Sonrío. Le digo que atacaré ya mismo el pastel y ella pone cara de contenta. Se va y lo hago. Me traigo un pedazo de pastel mientras sigo escribiendo. Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después tengo todo listo y golpeo la puerta

-Pase-

-Permiso Sr Grey

-Adelante Rose ¿Qué ocurre?- entro

-Le traigo las cartas que tiene que firmar y las planillas que le pidió a Andrea- tengo mi libreta en la otra mano junto con mi lápiz de la compañía

-Guau, eso sí que es rapidez

-Gracias…

-Déjame ver las cartas- apoyo todo en su escritorio y espero.

-Están excelentes te felicito

-Muchas gracias Sr Grey- lo miro orgullosa de mí. De repente él se para y se acerca de a poco. _No hagas eso… no sé si estoy lista para soportarlo_. Me mira las solapas de la chaqueta

-¿Qué es eso?- miro, oh no pastel, he sido descubierta

-Oh, que descuido el mío- me pasó la mano y él sonríe sorprendido.

-Corrijo ¿Qué era eso?- bajo la mirada

-Pastel de chocolate, sé que tendría que haber esperado que Andrea volviera pero tenía un poco de hambre, y bueno, no me di cuenta

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, puedes comer las veces que quieras, solo que pensé que era un bicho

-Si, que susto

-¿Esta rico el pastel?

-Es delicioso y eso que yo no soy de comer pastel porque si

-Quizás podrías traerme un trozo a ver si soy capaz de aguantarlo en el estómago- el corazón se me achica en el pecho... mi pobre Christian _¡Ana él te engaño!_ Me grita mi subconsciente _"pero lo amo"_ le respondo.

-Seguro… voy a buscarlo- salgo y entro en la sala. Tomo una bandeja y coloco el trozo de pastel junto con un tenedor. Y le sirvo una cápsula de capuchino con cacao y canela. Es dulce y es mejor que solo café. Podría causarle una úlcera. Y yo no quiero que el sufra. Entro y lo dejo todo sobre su escritorio mientras termina de firmar las cartas. Quito la bandeja y él me mira cansado. Sus ojos no tienen brillo… se ven tan oscuros… Christian te amo ¿lo puedes sentir?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Capuchino, si sigue solo bebiendo café le podría salir una úlcera. Esto tiene café pero es más suave. Además tiene un poco de chocolate y canela lo que lo hace dulce y delicioso. Pruébelo, estoy segura de que le va a gustar mucho.

-Está bien

-¿La temperatura en la oficina es la adecuada?

-Esta perfecta- me dice que llame a un par de personas y que le lleve las planillas a Ros. Me voy. Le acerco a Ros las planillas y llamo al primero de los hombres de mi lista y lo comunico. También corro sus citas de mañana porque al parecer no vendrá a trabajar temprano. Y Andrea llega al rato

-¿Todo bien?

-Si

-Puedes ir a comer

-De acuerdo, gracias- me voy a la sala. Me quito unos minutos los tacones y me sirvo con sándwich de pollo con una gaseosa. Por supuesto un trozo de pastel. Me vuelvo a poner los zapatos y comienzo a almorzar. Esta rico pero no tengo que hacerme adicta a las harinas. Mañana será una ensalada y puedo pedir en el hotel que me preparen un almuerzo para traerme algún día en la semana. Bebo poco a poco. Mi mirada se pierde. Christian la está pasando mal. Esta consumido y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos grises ahora lucen tan oscuros. tan raros, tan llenos de… sombras. Ay mi amor… si supieras lo cerca que estoy de ti. Las ganas que tengo de besarte. De abrazarte.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos- ¿Qué? Lo miro parado en la puerta. Mierda, su mirada cambio, se dio cuenta.

-Sr Grey- digo mientras me paro- ¿necesita algo?

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte, pero te vi tan ida… con la mirada perdida y me pregunté en qué estarías pensando

-Cosas del pasado

-Muchas veces el pasado caga todo ¿verdad?

-Si

-Yo solo vengo para encontrar otro trozo de ese pastel. Andrea me dijo que hay aquí un pastel casi entero

-Sí, tome asiento

-No quiero interrumpirte

-No lo hace

-De acuerdo- saco el pastel de la heladera y corto un trozo un poco más grande que el que le lleve hace un rato.

-¿Capuchino?

-No, prefiero ver si puedo pasar el chocolate

-Perfecto- voy a la cafetera y coloco la cápsula. Se los sirvo juntos y él come de buena gana y disfrutando al parecer.

-Averigua a donde conseguimos este pedazo de cielo. Quiero que mi madre lo pruebe. Ve si puedes conseguirme uno entero para esta noche, antes de marcharte

-Anotado- cuando el termina se marcha. Estas demasiado delgado Christian, miro la hora todavía me quedan 15 minutos. Me preparo un café con leche y como mi trozo de pastel. Lavo las tazas y me voy a seguir trabajando. Averiguo la pastelería que hace el pastel y no tiene problemas en enviar uno completo para el Sr Grey y aseguran que lo colocarán en su cuenta. Mensajeros van y vienen y Christian me sigue cargando de trabajo. Cosa que agradezco. No quiero tiempo para pensar. A las 19 Andrea se despide de mí y luego de Christian. 19.30 traen el pastel y lo guardo en la heladera. Tiene una bonita caja y me anoto la dirección del lugar. Quizás luego vaya a ver que más tienen. 20 hs termino todo

-Rose, ¿puedes venir?- voy de inmediato, no me gusta hacerlo esperar

-Sr Grey permiso

-Y bien ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?

-Útil, me gusta mucho trabajar

-Estas haciendo un excelente trabajo, eres muy eficiente

-Muchas gracias

-No lo digo para halagarte falsamente. Es la verdad

-Su pastel ya llegó

-Perfecto. Ya puedes irte… se hizo tarde y abuse de ti este día

-No señor, no lo hizo, Sr Grey, gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por la oportunidad y por el dinero

-Es una compensación

-Lo sé pero bueno me salió agradecerle

-Ve y come, estas muy delgada

-¿Perdón?

-Si, veo que tu contextura es muy delgada para tu altura y me gusta que mis empleados gocen de buena salud. Ni demasiado flacos ni con obesidad

-Comprendo… usted también parece un poco bajo de peso

-Sí, no soy el mejor ejemplo pero estoy pasando una situación personal complicada y me está costando comer

-Siento escuchar eso

-Gracias, ahora vete, ¿te dieron tu horario de entrada?

-8.30

-Se puntual

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Rose

-Aguarde, le traigo el pastel así no se le olvida- le estoy llevando el pastel cuando veo que cierra la puerta de la oficina. Lo toma y me sonríe pero lo noto cansado

-Gracias- a_y por dios, vamos a ir en el ascensor juntos_… ¡20 pisos con Christian Grey! ¿podré soportarlo? Que alguien me de la fuerza necesaria. Cuando la puerta se cierra, lo noto en el aire. Christian se da vuelta y me mira. Me acomodo los lentes

-¿Ocurre algo Sr Grey?

-No, solo una sensación extraña ¿no la sientes?

-Si, a mí también me dan miedo los ascensores, podrían desplomarse en cualquier momento

-No, no era esa…

-Lo siento…

-No tienes porque- ¡_qué bien sabes mentir Anastasia_! me grita mi diosa interior visiblemente molesta. No quiero nada de esto. Quiero que me bese y me haga el amor aquí mismo. ¿Cómo puede ser que me haya contratado? ¿Cómo puede ser que sea su empleada? Por suerte el recorrido no toma mucho.

-Hasta mañana Sr Grey.

-Buenas noches Rose- se queda hablando con la persona de recepción. ¡diablos, Taylor está afuera con el auto! Un momento. Si Taylor no me conoce, nadie podrá hacerlo

-Disculpe- se vuelve hacia mí serio- ¿la parada del autobús?

-En la siguiente esquina señorita

-Muy amable- camino satisfecha, si él no lo adivino, nadie podrá. En realidad me tomo un taxi y llego al hotel exhausta. Me ducho y pido algo de pasta para cenar. Pongo a cargar el teléfono y cuando salgo ceno tranquila, soy parte de Grey's Enterprise Holdings ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Le mando un mensaje a Taylor. Le digo que agende este número de celular pero solo para él. Le agradezco el dinero. La semana transcurre sin grandes novedades. Yo trato de adelantar todo el trabajo posible y Christian me sigue preocupando. El sábado salgo a correr temprano. La bahía me parece un buen lugar para hacerlo, está un poco nublado pero no creo que llueva. Llevo dinero por si acaso en la riñonera que cubro con un buzo de capucha, me puse calzas y converse negras. Cuando llego, elongo y comienzo a correr. Después comeré un gran desayuno pero ahora veo que todos corren este día. Me pone de buen humor no ser la única que lo hace. Supongo que sola tendría más miedo. Estoy llegando a la zona verde y me detengo de golpe.


	4. Capitulo 4

¿Es ese Christian? no, no puede ser él. ¿Corriendo? ¿Hoy? Y si, esos ojos grises son difíciles de encontrar en otro lado. Levanta la mano y me sonríe. ¿Dónde estará Taylor? Ah no, esta con Sawyer.

-Rose, que agradable sorpresa

-Sr Grey, lo mismo digo- tratando de recuperar mi aliento

-No sabía que corrías

-Y yo no sabía que usted corría

-Si, lo hago para despejar mi mente

-Yo para quemar las calorías de tanto pastel de chocolate

-Si, a mi madre le encantó. Me parece que va a convertirse en un clásico en las cenas de los Grey

-No lo dudo

-¿Caminamos un poco?

-Si claro- dios mío todo en él me puede, hey mírame, soy yo… Ana

-Tampoco te excedas, no creo que comas tanto pastel

-Le puedo asegurar que sí, cuando algo me gusta mucho, lo como hasta cansarme- me acerco un poco más, quizás demasiado

-¿Quién es el gorila que nos sigue?- _¿vi una sonrisa?_

-Sawyer, es personal de seguridad

-Ya veo… joven, exitoso y millonario, las mujeres no lo dejarán dormir Sr Grey

-No, es más que nada por la cuestión de los secuestros

-Ah, comprendo

-¿De cuántos pervertidos escapaste hoy?

-De ninguno por suerte…

-¿No tienes novio?

-No

-Suponía que lo tenías…

-Lo tuve alguna vez pero no funcionó

-¿Problemas de timidez?

-No, de madurez… los dos éramos muy chicos y no sabíamos lo que queríamos- sin darnos cuenta llegamos casi hasta Grey's House. Pone cara de circunstancia

-¿Hoy es sábado verdad?

-Si

-¿Qué hacemos tan cerca del trabajo?

-No lo sé- me toma del codo y cruzamos la esquina y caminamos hasta un sitio bastante bonito y nos sentamos

-¿Desayuno?

-Si, gracias.- el camarero se acerca a tomarnos la orden

-Yo quiero café suave, dulce y unas tostadas de pan negro con queso blanco… Rose…

-Eh, sí, yo quiero café con leche, una copa de jugo y un sándwich de queso tostado

-El sándwich de queso son cuatro triángulos, ¿los quiere en pan blanco o en pan negro?- pregunta el camarero

-En pan negro estaría bien ¿tiene escones de queso?

-Si

-¿Podría traernos dos?

-Claro

-Gracias- lo miro a mi cincuenta- quizás puedas probar otra cosa a parte de las tostadas

-No lo creo

-No digas que no antes de tiempo- dios mío ¿lo estoy tuteando?

-Perdón

-¿Por qué?

-Lo tuteé sin su permiso

-Está bien, no pasa nada- cuando nos sirven el desayuno Christian está muy reticente a probar los escones de queso

-Hagamos algo, no comas los escones, pero al menos prueba el sándwich tostado- acepta y come tranquilo. De hecho se come todo mi sándwich por lo que yo tengo que conformarme con los escones de queso y el jugo

-Soy un abusivo, me comí todo tu sándwich

-No hay problema… me alegro que de puedas comer otra cosa.

-Yo también.

-La verdad es que estoy disfrutando de tu compañía

-Gracias Sr Grey- mira su reloj y busca a Sawyer con la mirada

-Me tengo que ir, tengo varias cosas por hacer

-Por supuesto- mira a todos lados buscando al camarero

-Yo invito, no se preocupe

-Ni pensarlo

-Sr Grey, vaya, se le hace tarde, esto no va a costarme mucho- veo el auto llegar

-Esto no va a quedar así Rose

-Nos vemos el lunes…- fue lindo, fue lindo verlo comer, fue lindo estar un rato con él. Porque lo extraño demasiado. Lo amo demasiado. Christian… pago y decido que voy a ir caminando hasta el hotel. El lunes a la noche cuando leí el contrato me asuste de lo que Christian le paga a sus empleados. Eficiencia ante todo. Y cuando abrí el sobre y vi todo ese dinero, dios, soy prácticamente rica sin haber movido un dedo. Llegando a dos cuadras del trabajo veo un cartel de alquiler por lo que decido averiguar, el lugar es perfecto para mí. Incluso viene con cocina, heladera, lavarropas y un pequeño patio. Está todo pintado de beige y la habitación principal es color chocolate. El precio del alquiler no es bajo pero tampoco es excesivo. Necesito una garantía, le prometo traer una si me reserva el departamento para mí. La agente me dice que tengo hasta el martes para presentar los papeles de la garantía, que si ese día no pasa nada, quitará la reserva. Me da su número y me dice que se quedará ahí hasta las 19. Salgo feliz del lugar, no tendría que pagar transporte y con lo que Christian me va a pagar alcanza y sobra para todo. ¿podré pedirle a él que sea mi garantía? Estoy loca… pero Taylor no podría y Gail menos. Marco su número muerta de nervios

-Grey

-Sr Grey, Rose

-Rose- su tono es distinto

-Siento molestarlo pero…

-Si, dime

-Resulta que volviendo del lugar donde desayunamos, encontré en alquiler un departamento pero me piden garantías… y no conozco a nadie…

-No te hagas problema, por supuesto que voy a ser tu garantía. Trae el contrato a la casa de mis padres.

-¿Ahora? Puedo esperar hasta el lunes…

-No es necesario, cierra ese trato hoy… ven ¿tienes la dirección?

-No- me la pasa…. Por supuesto que se dónde vive. Voy primero al hotel y me ducho y me pongo unos jeans, una remera y un saco de hilo ¿zapatillas?, si, zapatillas. Solo espero que nadie me reconozca. Por favor, que nadie lo haga. Cuando me abren la puerta, tiemblo de los nervios

-¿Sí?

-Buen día, soy Rose, vengo a ver al sr Grey

-¿A qué Sr Grey?- la miro confundida- ¿Carrick, Elliot o Christian?

-Perdón, a Christian

-Un momento- claro, olvidé a los otros Grey- adelante, están en la sala, primera puerta a la derecha- doy un largo suspiro y camino. Modula Anastasia, modula. Me acomodo los lentes y golpeo. La dulce voz de Grace me dice que pase

-Permiso- ¡_diablos están todos_!

-Rose…-

-Sr Grey, gracias por recibirme hoy

-¿Quién es ella Christian?

-Ella es la nueva adquisición de Grey's House. Rose Taylor- miro a todos a los ojos, tratando de parecer segura

-Rose, ellos son mis padres, Grace y Carrick. La pesada que preguntó quién eras es mi hermana Mia y su novio Ethan- él me sonríe- y allí está Elliot y su novia Kate- Kate me sonríe también

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos

-Vamos al estudio y me muestras ese contrato

-De acuerdo- entramos en el estudio y el comienza a leer. Yo trato de no parecer acorralada

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No gracias… no quiero interrumpir sus actividades- Me mira como tratando de recordar algo o a alguien. Se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta ¡tierra trágame!

-No es nada especial… solo un almuerzo

-Comprendo

-Este contrato está más que bien y queda cerca del trabajo.

-Sí, es perfecto

-¿Qué te pidieron como garantía?

-Un título de propiedad…

-No será problema- Christian se dirige a un cuadro y lo levanta. Joder, una caja fuerte. Me doy la vuelta mientras teclea la combinación

-Gracias

-De nada, además es lo que corresponde

-Nosotros los Grey somos muy previsores.- me doy vuelta. Tiene una copia certificada de un título de propiedad

-Organización ante todo

-Exacto srita Taylor- no soy Taylor, soy Steele, Christian, soy yo, Ana ¿no lo ves?

-El problema es que necesito que firme el contrato con la agente inmobiliaria…

-Vamos

-¿Ahora? No por favor, me sentiría mal si no almuerza con su familia- me muestra la salida y me voy tras él. Entramos de nuevo en la sala

-Mamá ¿Cuánto falta para el almuerzo?

-Yo calculo que una hora ¿Por qué?

-Necesito firmar un contrato, tengo tiempo, nos vemos en un rato

-Un placer conocerlos a todos, permiso

-Rose…- es Grace, me doy vuelta

-¿Si Sra. Grey?

-¿Vuelves a almorzar con nosotros?

-No sería correcto

-¿Por qué? ¿no comes?

-Si lo hago, pero el Sr Grey es mi jefe y no sería bien visto en la empresa- Elliot se ríe y Kate lo codea

-Christian ¿te molestaría que Rose comiera con nosotros?

-Para nada, es su decisión- ¿Qué mierda? ¿Christian dijo que yo decidiera? Lo miro extrañada

-Sería extraño…

-No sé porque…

-Soy su empleada

-Mujer deja de tratarlo como alguien viejo como mi padre- me suelta Elliot- no tiene treinta por dios

-Elliot, no te desubiques- Christian me mira directo a los ojos

-Es tu decisión…- la miro a Grace-

-Me encantaría

-Bueno, entonces vayan a hacer eso y vuelvan con hambre- me sonríe. No puedo creer que haya hecho eso, nos vamos con Christian y Sawyer hacia el departamento. La agente se queda impresionada cuando reconoce a Christian. Él firma el contrato y está hecho. Me entrega las llaves. Estoy feliz. Ella se retira y lo veo a Christian mirando la cocina

-¿Ocurre algo Sr Grey?

-No, ¿me das un tour?

-Claro- volvieron las piernas de plastilina. De todos modos no hay mucho para recorrer.

-Me gusta el color del dormitorio- sonrío- ¿Cuándo te piensas mudar?

-Supongo que el fin de semana que viene, tengo que conseguir algunas cosas

-Sí, eso es comprensible. Vamos, mi familia nos espera para comer

-Lo siento, yo dije que sí por no hacer enojar a su madre, pero no es correcto señor Grey- veo su mirada decepcionada.

-Comprendo, no te preocupes, les diré que surgieron otros inconvenientes. Nos vemos el lunes

-Si claro- lo veo irse. Quiero tirarme encima de él. Quiero besarlo, quiero acariciar su cabello… ah! En lugar de eso me tengo que ir al hotel. Almuerzo una ensalada con pollo. Y me voy a ver la televisión. Son las tres de la tarde y yo estoy sin nada para hacer. Me voy a la cama. Mi cuerpo se siente extraño sin sus caricias. El sábado pasa sin pena ni gloria. Luego de despertarme acomode un poco la ropa que compré y me quede mirando televisión hasta la cena. Luego una ducha y finalmente me fui a dormir

Como no tenía nada que hacer el domingo fui de compras. Gaste poco pero me compre muchas cosas bonitas. Le avise a Richard que el fin de semana que viene me iba a ir y a dejar de abusar de su confianza. Me dijo que iba a extrañar nuestras charlas. Su compañía fue mi mejor terapia. Taylor sigue llamando a mis padres una vez por semana y les asegura que estoy bien. Saliendo a flote. No vino a visitarme más. Pero eso está bien. No levantar sospechas es lo mejor. Voy a mi departamento para ver qué es lo que necesito y que es lo que puedo comprar… ¿Qué carajos…? Mi departamento está completamente amoblado… no, no puede ser él. Veo una nota en la mesa de la cocina

"_Rose… no son muebles nuevos, son muebles reciclados. Van con tu estilo. Esto es por pagar el desayuno… espero no ofenderte, a mí también me ayudaron cuando empecé… que disfrutes tu hogar… Christian"_

Mi amor… mi amor… sos tan lindo, tan dulce… tan bueno… Christian te amo_. ¿Recuerdas? Te mintió_, _¡vete a la mierda! _le grito a mi subconsciente. Pero sé que tiene razón. Lo llamo

-Grey…

-Sr Grey esto es demasiado

-Rose. Buen día

-Buen día

-¿No te gustan?

-Son hermosos, perfectos, pero no puedo aceptarlos-

-Puedes y vas a hacerlo. Luego cuando ahorres y puedas, podrás comprarte algo nuevo. No está mal que aceptes ayuda. Y nadie se va a enterar

-Sr Grey

-Cuando no estamos en la oficina puedes decirme Christian

-De acuerdo… es demasiado Christian

-No lo es… no hay necesidad de esperar ahora. Puedes mudarte ya mismo y no esperar hasta el fin de semana que viene

-Gracias… de verdad

-De nada… solo esfuérzate, sé que llegaras muy lejos. Nos vemos mañana.

No puedo creer, hasta toallas me compro… es generoso… quizás yo deba… entonces recuerdo la mentira y no digo nada más. Me voy del hotel agradeciéndole infinitamente a Richard por su atención. Me voy con un poco más de ropa de la que vine pero feliz de estar en mi lugar. Cuando dejo todo me voy a comprar comida. Necesito hacer bien las cosas. Necesito olvidarme de Christian. Necesito dejar de amarlo y cuando eso pase, podré volver a ser yo. Y eso estará muy bien. Por suerte en el supermercado me dijeron que podían entregarme el pedido en una hora. Cuando llego a casa acomodo toda mi ropa y salgo al patio. Tomo un poquito de sol hasta que llega mi pedido. Acomodo todo y me preparo mi té preferido. Compre vajilla para seis y algunas ollas. Pensé en gastar algo más el lunes cuando salga del trabajo porque hay un sitio con cosas muy bonitas pero no quería gastar más hoy. Me lo tomo con unas galletitas de vainilla. La mesa y las sillas del patio son hermosas, pero siento su ausencia. Mi corazón está vacío a causa de su ausencia. Le dije a Taylor que sería mejor comunicarnos por teléfono por las dudas estas semanas. No quiero que me vea y me reconozca, él me dijo que seguramente sería lo mejor. Hable también con Gail. Dice que me extraña. Yo también los extraño

CHRISTIAN

-Bueno hermanito, ahora que ella no está ¿Quién la linda gatita que trajiste hoy?- miro a Elliot con desaprobación y Kate lo mira bastante enojada también

-Ya te dije, es la nueva asistente ejecutiva

-¿Y ya le saliste de garantía?

-Necesita ayuda, está sola…

-¿No tiene a nadie?- pregunta mamá

-No, es de Houston, y consiguió mediante un préstamo y unos contactos llegar hasta aquí… al parecer no se lleva bien con los padres

-Es un pena

-Si mamá, no todos tienen la suerte de tener padres tan buenos como ustedes

-¿Y porque no vino? Le dijo a mamá que regresaría- me pregunta Mia

-Quizás quiera separar bien el trabajo de su vida social

-Pero no tiene nada de malo

-Mia ¿Cuándo alguien de la empresa ha venido a esta casa a comer?

-Sí, es verdad

-Yo la invité porque vi cómo se miraban…- me suelta mi madre

-¿Cómo… nos mirábamos?

-No sé, quizás me pareció

-¿Tú crees que estoy listo para reemplazar a Anastasia?

-Hijo jamás pensé de esa manera

-Mejor, porque yo no voy a volver a amar a nadie. Yo simplemente estoy roto y la única persona capaz de juntarme de nuevo es ella- lloro, pensé que ya había terminado con el llanto. Comemos, veo que puedo soportar un poco de pollo y ensalada. Cuando terminamos me junto con Taylor

-Necesito que vayas al lugar ese de los muebles reciclados y compres esto que te puse en la lista. La dirección para llevarlos es esta- le extiendo un papel- compra también toallas, almohadas, sábanas y un cubrecamas

-¿Vajilla?

-No creo que sea necesario… y dejas esta nota sobre la mesa del comedor. Que te carguen todo a tu tarjeta

-De acuerdo señor.

-Gracias-

-Christian

-Pasa Elliot

-Taylor…

-Sr Grey

-Dime algo ¿Qué ocurre con la rubia?

-Elliot

-Es común que tu contrates rubias en tu lugar de trabajo pero siento, que esta tiene algo de especial… no digo que sea el reemplazo de Anastasia porque a Ana nadie la podrá reemplazar, pero esa gatita es bonita

-Elliot queda horrible que te refieras a una mujer como "gatita"

-A Kate no le molesta

-Porque es tu mujer…

-Y porque tengo por costumbre llamar a las rubias "gatitas"

-Ella es una persona eficiente, que está sola y quise darle una mano, solo eso

-Podrías pasar lindos momentos con una mujer así. De descarga, no de amor, estoy seguro de que te duele de hace tanto que no follas

-Siempre tan directo y discreto ¿verdad?

-Vamos, a mí no me engañas… tú y Ana follaban como locos

-Nosotros no follábamos, hacíamos el amor

-Como sea, desarmaban la cama muchas veces, y tu cuerpo lo debe extrañar… no tienes nada que perder… no hablamos de amor, hablamos de sexo… lo necesitas Grey… no te engañes

-Vete

-Adiós…

¿Podrá ser posible estar en la cama con alguien que no sea Ana? Antes creía que no podría tener otro estilo de vida más que con una sumisa. Hasta que ella apareció. Y ahora el lugar donde siempre me sentí dueño del mundo ya no existe y yo estoy vivo todavía. Y Rose es una hermosa mujer… rubia… impensado… quizás Elliot tenga razón, quizás un poco de sexo no sea nada malo. Seguramente no será como tener en brazos a Ana, pero… con probar, me rio solo _¿qué estás hablando Grey? ¿Te crees capaz de tocar de nuevo a alguien que no se tu Ana? _Sonrío ante la tonta idea. Mejor me acuesto y dejo de pensar estupideces.

Rose me llamo para decirme que los muebles eran mucho el domingo a la mañana. La convenzo para que los acepte. Es muy dulce y es muy eficiente. Me parece que quiere aprender esto de los negocios. Veremos que nos depara el futuro con esta señorita


	5. Capitulo 5

ANASTASIA

Lunes. La primera noche en mi casa fue tranquila, no pude dormir enseguida porque sigo extrañando a Christian pero supongo que al no llorar, las cosas están yendo bien. Llego a las 8 al trabajo. Ni siquiera Andrea está en su puesto. Raro. Me preparo una cápsula de capuchino y lo voy tomando mientras veo mi trabajo y las actividades del día. Ros llega al ratito y me mira

-Andrea está con gripe virosica

-Diablos

-Si, diablos… ¿puedes encargarte tú de las citas de Christian y de ver si puedes hacer que el maldito Martín Basteri lo atienda?

-Si claro Ros

-Por favor no dudes en llamarme las veces que sea necesarias si no entiendes como hacer algo… dime que lo harás

-Si, seguro, no te preocupes

-De acuerdo. Interno 2

-¿Cuánto tiempo de reposo le dieron?

-Dos malditas semanas

-Diablos

-Si, diablos, Christian ya está en camino con la maravillosa novedad.- pongo los ojos en blanco y Ros se ríe. Supongo que a él eso no le causaría demasiada gracia. A las 8.30 con puntualidad inglesa mi hermoso Christian entra. Por favor… tiene puesto uno de los trajes que le compre. Se ve guapo. Solo que aún sigue muy delgado y sus ojos siguen apagados

-Rose

-Sr Grey buen día- le respondo mientras me paro

-¿Supiste lo de Andrea?

-Si, Ros me informó

-Bueno, todo está ordenado para mí tarde así que no hay demasiado lío. Por favor, trata por todos los medios de comunicarte con Martin Basteri, ya le hemos dejado miles de mensajes pero el muy desgraciado no responde nada. Y favor, tráeme un capuchino con un trozo de pastel, no desayuné y quiero comenzar bien el día

Si señor- me vuelve a mirar serio. ¿le gustará que lo llame de esa manera? Cuando se encierra en su oficina le preparo todo, voy hasta la oficina de Ros y le pregunto si quiere algo. Se niega a mi oferta. Entro al despacho de Christian quien mira toda la maravillosa vista que tiene desde ahí

-Permiso

-¿Sabes Rose de que me di cuenta?

-¿De qué señor?

-De que cuando tienes a alguien que te ama, el resto deja de tener importancia- se me cae la taza de café ¡_idiota_!

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo que se ve que no agarre bien el plato y se me resbalo la taza- voy a buscar una escoba y un trapo de piso. Limpio todo en un segundo

-Hey, Rose. Rose- lo miro- tranquila, no pasa nada

-Es que he sido muy torpe

-Es solo una taza

-Ya le vuelvo a preparar el café- _¿quieres por el amor a dios tranquilizarte Anastasia? _me grito a mí misma mientras preparo otra taza de café… el me extraña… tanto como yo a él. Respiro pausadamente y tomo fuertemente el plato. Se lo dejo en el escritorio. Está hablando por su celular._ "Sawyer no puede ser que Anastasia haya desaparecido… tienes que encontrarla" _escucho decir… aquí mi amor, estoy saliendo de tu despacho. Me pongo a trabajar en comunicarme con el condenado Basteri. Llamo a su oficina, nada. A su otra oficina, nada. A su abogado. A su relaciones públicas. A su casa, al club de campo… a todos malditos lados pero nada. Su celular me manda directamente al buzón de voz. Christian pasa a la oficina de Ros. Ok, último mensaje maldito imbécil

"_Señor Basteri soy Rose de Grey's Enterprise Holdings y le hablo en nombre de su presidente, Christian Grey. El señor Grey está más que interesado en hacer negocios con usted, en convertirse en su socio y ayudar en que su bodega y sus vinos sean los más conocidos y prósperos de todo el país. El sr Grey posee una gran intuición para los negocios. Como empresario seguramente usted habrá oído que no tiene treinta años y su imperio es gigantesco. Pero no se deje engañar por su edad. Es muy hábil en los negocios y sumamente responsable. Hemos tratado de comunicarnos con usted en varias ocasiones pero siempre hemos recibido nada como respuesta. Esta es la última vez que el Sr Grey va a molestarlo. Nos gustaría que ambos se comuniquen porque el negocio sería rentable para ambos. Pero de no responder este mensaje, tomaremos su no respuesta como una negativa a la propuesta del Sr Grey. De hecho creo que él ya está intentando comunicarse con otro productor y como bien lo sabe, todo lo que el Sr Grey toca se convierte en algo muy productivo, me permito sugerirle no perder esta excelente oportunidad. Buenos días" _

Corto. Si el imbécil no acepta, él se lo pierde. Levanto la vista y los veo a Ros y a Christian mirarme sonriendo

-Excelente mensaje Rose

-Gracias señor- suena el maldito teléfono

-Grey´s House… si soy yo… Señor Basteri, buenos días- Christian y Ros abren los ojos como platos y corren a la oficina de Christian- gracias por sus palabras… lo comunico con el Sr Grey.- respiro. Me preparo un café con leche… estoy ansiosa por saber que sucede en la oficina. Pero no puedo pararme a escuchar. El ascensor se abre y Kate y Elliot salen de él.

-Buen día Rose

-Sr Grey, Kate…

-Hola Rose

-Siento utilizar su nombre de pila pero no se su apellido

-Y no quiero que lo hagas. Me gusta que me llames Kate

-De acuerdo

-¿Christian?- pregunta Elliot

-Esta con Ros atendiendo una llamada muy importante

-Bueno, esperaremos

-¿Desean beber algo?

-Me gustaría un poco de agua- responde Kate

-Yo quisiera un café cortado-

-Enseguida se los traigo- pongo todo en una bandeja y se los sirvo. Estoy volviendo al escritorio cuando escucho el altavoz

-Rose ven enseguida a mi oficina- miro a Kate y a Elliot. Ellos encogen los hombros y se sonríen

-Permiso…- ambos están sonriendo, Ros me mira extasiada

-Tú eres una maldita genia

-¿Perdón?

-No te asustes , no te lo dice como algo malo

-Me asuste, Sr Grey en la sala de espera están su hermano y su novia

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-La verdad no les pregunte, asumí que ellos habían venido a verlo

-Hazlos pasar… luego tú y yo vamos a hablar.

-Si señor- me pongo a trabajar con unos documentos que me llevan varias horas pero finalmente están en carpetas y listos para los mensajeros. Elliot y Kate se van. Son cerca de las 13, tengo hambre. Christian me llama a su oficina

-Permiso

-Pasa Rose…

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Vamos a almorzar juntos

-No

-No es un pedido, es una orden

-Pero Sr Grey

-Sr Grey nada… vamos- veinte pisos abajo decido respirar. El caballero como siempre abre todas las puertas. Me detengo en la vereda. El me indica para caminar hacia la derecha. Llegamos a un lugar muy lujoso. Nos sientan enseguida. Influencia Grey debería decir. Nos traen unas cartas extensas, llenas de cosas demasiado ostentosas. Pero bueno, tengo que comer porque tengo mucha hambre. Christian pide lomo a la pimenta y yo me decido por la merluza al roquefort con papas a la crema. Dios, no quiero imaginar lo que sale comer en este lugar. Pide vino blanco, raro en él ¿beber con una empleada? _¿esta eso permitido Sr Grey?_

-Lo de hoy es una increíble oportunidad…- lo miro sin entender

-Hablar con Basteri

-Oh si, el difícil señor Basteri

-Eso es poco yo más bien diría… el imposible señor Basteri hasta que escuchó tu voz

-Sr Grey

-Es cierto, Andrea, Olivia, Ros, yo… todos le hemos dejado el buzón lleno de mensajes y nada, pero vas tú y le dejas uno y ¡pum! el hombre llama

-Es su impresión, quizás hoy lo termine de cansar

-Hoy tenemos que festejar… el buen hombre aceptó ver la propuesta que tengo para ofrecerle. Cosa que me pone feliz

-Me alegro que esté contento

-Oh y tú lo estarás también porque vas a recibir un aumento

-Yo no creo que sea necesario, solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo

-Pues discute con Ros porque fue de ella la idea y veamos quien gana- bajo la mirada

-Exacto no vas a convencer a Ros de ninguna manera así que solo acepta el dinero que seguro te va a hacer falta más ahora que te has mudado

-Hablando de eso… gracias de nuevo

-No lo menciones por favor… ahora, tienes que arreglar todo para el viaje, el viernes hay que salir a Napa, el hombre quiere mostrarnos toda la cosecha, las vides y hacernos probar los vinos que tiene en el mercado.

-Perfecto… arreglo para que usted y la srita Ros viajen con todo organizado

-No, vamos a ir tú y yo… Ros tiene que viajar a Turquía por otro asunto. Haz que tengan listo el jet el viernes en la mañana así salimos temprano y llegamos al mediodía. Reserva en el The Lodge, si es posible que nuestras habitaciones están pegadas. Pregunta si tienen impresora. Compra una Tablet para ti y otra para mí en la tienda Apple, Sawyer te puede llevar ni bien terminemos el almuerzo. Haz reserva para todo el fin de semana y para hacer nuestra salida el lunes al mediodía, prevé también que el jet este para salir sin problemas ese día. Guarda en la Tablet todos los documentos que Basteri va a mandar a la empresa e imprímelos y mándalos a legales, a ver si hay alguna objeción o si podemos firmar sin problemas. Necesito que despejes mi mañana para el jueves. Cancela todas las citas del viernes y del lunes y reubícalas… ¿te estoy mareando?

-No, solo que pensé que Ros iba a viajar con usted

-¿No quieres venir conmigo?

-Por supuesto que voy señor Grey… lástima que Andrea enfermó

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Que si ella hubiera estado bien, habría viajado con usted

-Posiblemente pero ahora que lo pienso mejor… no, no lo hubiera hecho

-¿No?

-Andrea es una buena asistente y yo siempre pido eficiencia, pero dado que tú conseguiste la cita entonces es a ti a quien debo llevar, además , eres muy eficiente y cada vez que te pido algo, haces lo que te pido y más. Tienes una forma muy clara de decir las cosas y no andas dando vueltas. Yo necesito a alguien así. ¿quieres aprender sobre negocios no es así Rose?

-Si

-Pues yo voy a darte las herramientas.

-Gracias

-Solo continúa como hasta ahora ¿Dónde quedamos?

-Llamar al hotel, preguntar sobre la impresora. Tener el jet listo para el viernes a la mañana y el lunes al mediodía. Reservar en el The Logde, llevar a legales los contratos que llegarán a la oficina. Ir con Sawyer a Apple y comprar dos Tablet

-Que memoria niña

-Gracias…

-Por fin la comida- nos dejan los platos que se ven deliciosos. Christian sirve el vino y me alcanza una copa

-Por todo lo bueno que viene- chocamos nuestras copas y bebemos. Es un almuerzo distendido, el me pregunta por mis padres y yo le esquivo el asunto

-No es por metido, solo quiero saber qué fue lo que te hizo irte de tu casa

-Mi madre y mi padre siempre fueron muy permisivos, yo tenía su absoluta confianza para todo. Y fue hasta los 16 cuando se dieron cuenta de que su hija se había desarrollado y podía tener sexo. Y con el sexo podría venir el embarazo no deseado y empezaron a acosarme con preguntas y estúpidas reglas. Yo me quería ir pero no podía, tenía que terminar el secundario y al menos la universidad básica. Cuando logré reunir un poco de dinero y coraje me fui

-Eres muy valiente

-¿Lo cree? Hasta que no conseguí empleo, lloraba y temblaba todas las noches

-Siento escuchar eso- me aprieta la mano y su contacto… nuestras pieles de nuevo juntas me tensan todo el cuerpo

-Gracias- digo bajando la mirada

-Yo también tuve un mal comienzo en mi vida… demasiado malo

-Si, escuché que lo adoptaron

-Eso no fue lo malo Rose, eso fue lo que me salvo… lo malo fueron mis primeros cuatro años de vida- ¿él va a hablar de eso?

-¿Por qué sr Grey?

-Mi madre, no se preocupó por mí y no me cuido suficientemente bien

-Cuanto siento oír eso…

-Supongo que si ella no se hubiera comportado de manera tan destructiva mi rumbo hubiera sido otro

-¿No sería empresario?

-No lo sé, a lo mejor no hubiera tenido tantos recursos ni hubiera conocido a la gente adecuada

-¿Podría haber sido heladero?- algo parecido a una sonrisa asoma por su boca

-No lo sé… pero ¿por qué no?

-No tiene porte de heladero sr Grey

-¿Porte de que tengo?

-De lo que es… un exitoso hombre de negocios

-Solo la cáscara Rose… solo la cáscara

-No comprendo

-Anastasia se llevó todo lo que había en mi interior…

-¿Anastasia?

-El amor de mi vida, mi único amor- lágrimas, Christian tiene lágrimas en los ojos, yo tengo que decirle que soy yo… yo… yo no me puedo mover

-¿Te has enamorado de verdad alguna vez Rose?

-No

-Cuando yo trabajaba y tenía mis líos con mujeres los fines de semana siempre pensé que mi vida iba a ser así. Trabajo y sexo ¿comprendes?

-Si

-Hasta que un afortunado día, alguien se acordó que no siempre mi vida tenía que ser miserable y me mando un ángel. Un ángel con los ojos azules más hermosos de todo el mundo. Me mando a Anastasia Steele

-¿Steele? ese apellido me suena

-Era mi prometida… seguramente lo harás visto en algún diario. Ana es una mujer talentosa, buena, maravillosa, generosa, siempre pone a los demás antes que a ella misma. Y es tan hermosa… tan perfecta…

-El amor tiene ese efecto en todos los mortales Sr Grey… estoy segura de que su novia y usted pronto volverán a estar juntos

-No

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Porque Ana se fue para siempre de mi vida y no puedo encontrarla

-Quizás necesite tiempo para pensar

-No, ella lo que necesita es dejar de amarme, olvidarse de mí y encontrar un buen hombre, alguien que la merezca, alguien que la haga feliz

-Quizás Sr Grey el único que pueda hacerla feliz sea usted

-No Rose, yo destruyo no construyo… le mentí cuando ella puso toda su confianza, su fe, su vida y su corazón en mí… yo no tenía derecho a tomar algo tan puro como Anastasia y creer que era para mí. Me lo dijo mi propio jefe de seguridad. _Anastasia Steele es demasiado mujer para lo poco hombre que soy yo_\- ¿Taylor le dijo eso a Christian?

-Supongo que ya no trabaja para usted

-Si, lo hace, es una de las pocas personas que puede decirme eso sin levantar mi furia y tiene razón al fin y al cabo. Desde el vamos supe que Anastasia era demasiado para mí y supongo que en mi afán de amor no supe ver que yo era muy poco para ella

-Sr Grey… no sé si pueda estar de acuerdo. Sé que lo conozco hace muy poco tiempo pero usted… me dio empleo, me salió como garantía, me regalo hermosas cosas y sin conocerme. Usted confió en mí y en lo que puedo hacer y sin conocerme. Es injusto que piense así de usted mismo… usted es una gran persona Christian

-Gracias Rose… supongo que también tengo mi lado amable

-No lo pongo en duda- mira por sobre mi hombro

-Sawyer va a traer el auto. él tiene una tarjeta de crédito. Que pague él las Tablets ¿de acuerdo? Cuando terminen que te traiga a la oficina así continúas con todo lo que tienes para hacer

-De acuerdo sr Grey

-Nos vemos luego- Sawyer me lleva y hago todo lo que Christian me pidió. Regresamos en menos de una hora, aproveche y me compré un IPod, con mi dinero por supuesto y cuando me siento me pongo a hacer todo lo que falta hacer. Ros me llama y me entrega unas carpetas. Quiere que haga algo por ella también

-Linda averigua un hotel cinco estrellas en Turquía y hazme reserva por una semana comenzando desde el viernes. Necesito transporte también y un guía que hable español. Del resto me encargo yo

-Enseguida Rose

-Gracias- comienzo con eso también. Al poco rato llamo a su interno

-Dime

-Four Seasons, habitación doble, auto alquilado: Citroën DS4 color negro con chofer que habla en español y conoce la cuidad. Guía de turismo: Alexander Choper, el mejor de todo Estambul. Los pasajes ya están reservados. Austral, primera clase, parten el viernes a las 11 p.m. ¿de acuerdo?

-Como dije, eres una maldita genia

-Gracias Ros- cuelgo, ya tengo los documentos así que se los envío al departamento de abogados que a la hora quieren hablar con Christian. el hotel está reservado. El piloto está avisado de la ida y el regreso. Se alquiló también un Mercedes C color negro como transporte para el Sr Grey en esos días. Sawyer irá con nosotros pero se quedará en el hotel supervisando la seguridad de Christian.

-Rose

-Sr Grey

-Ven a mi oficina- abro la puerta

-Permiso

-Si, los permisos están todos bien…

-El hotel tiene impresora y no tienen problema que imprimamos todo lo que usted desea. Se reservaron las habitaciones para usted, las dos personas de seguridad y para mí. Su habitación está pegada a la mía con modalidad completa, desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena- no paro de hablar y leer la libreta

-El Sr Basteri nos recibirá el sábado a la mañana para la firma de contrato y su discusión. Quiere que desayunemos y almorcemos con él. Luego nos dará una visita guiada por toda la campiña y por la fábrica donde se produce el vino. Está también alquilado un Mercedes C color negro para el transporte. Evite el chofer, supongo que usted querrá que el Sr Sawyer maneje… creo que eso es todo- lo miro sonreír… eres tan hermoso cuando sonríes Christian

-Eres la eficiencia caminando Rose- respiro. No puedo sonrojarme

-Es mi trabajo sr Grey

-Y lo haces excelentemente bien

-Se lo agradezco

-Ros ¿ya arreglo su viaje a Turquía?

-Ros no arreglo nada, esta señorita, la maldita genia, hizo todo excelentemente bien- sonrío, Ros jamás golpea antes de entrar a la oficina de Christian

-Ros, gracias

-¿Acaso no estoy diciendo la verdad?

-Es mi trabajo

-Pues eres jodidamente buena chica

-¿Necesita algo más Sr Grey?

-Confirma que salgamos el viernes a las 5 de la mañana, pasaré por tu casa a las 3.30 para no salir apurados

-¡Christian por dios la chica tiene que dormir!

-Tómate el jueves libre…

-Gracias Sr Grey

-Ahora si hablamos…

-Permiso

-Rose…

-Dígame Sr Grey..

-Lleva una resma con el logo de la empresa para imprimir los contratos y algunas bonitas carpetas

-De acuerdo.- comienzo con todo lo que hay que hacer, por suerte el tema de las citas del viernes y del lunes se puede arreglar ya que no había demasiado, me coloco en el celular la alarma para recordar el miércoles de llevarme la resma y las carpetas. Mientras tanto ya se hicieron las 13 por lo que le digo a Christian que me voy a comer. Insiste para que me tome 1 hora y media. Se lo vuelvo a agradecer. Salgo disparada para mi casa y me preparo un bife con una ensalada. Llamo a Taylor, dice que extraña no verme, le prometo que cuando termine de acomodarme lo voy a invitar a mi casa. Le pido que se comunique con mis padres. Promete que lo hará. Como tranquila y regreso a la oficina. Sigo con mi trabajo. Me pregunto qué temperatura hará en Napa… tengo que preguntárselo al Sr grey

-Permiso

-Si ¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo para saber que empacar… ¿Qué temperatura hace en napa?

-Es caluroso de día y refresca de noche, pero no demasiado… creo que algún saco de hilo o un sweater liviano estará bien

-Gracias señor Grey

-Pastel

-Ya se lo traigo- Christian se ha hecho adicto a ese pastel. Cuando entro a dárselo lo veo en su computadora con la mirada perdida

-¿Se siente bien Sr Grey?

-Dime si no hacíamos una bonita pareja- da vuelta la notebook y a toda pantalla una foto nuestra, sonriendo y tomados de la mano. Tiemblo pero me recompongo

-Se veían felices

-Como nunca más lo voy a volver a ser- mi amor… mi amor sufre mucho

-No pongas cara de lástima y dame ese pastel

-Si señor… ¿Puedo ayudarlo para que se sienta un poco mejor?

-Encuentra a Anastasia, eso sería maravilloso

-Ojala pudiera… Sr Grey no lo tome a mal pero ¿Por qué se separaron?

-Cometí un error imperdonable

-¿La engaño?

-No, le mentí. Hice algo que no correspondía

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me vi tres veces con una ex

-Oh

-Y Ana lo descubrió y se fue, me abandono

-Sr Grey…- veo las lágrimas en sus ojos caer…

-Ella es el amor de mi vida y yo la perdí…- no puedo más, las lágrimas se caen de _mis ojos_

-Rose… no llores

-Lo siento señor Grey, es que es triste ver como un amor aparentemente tan profundo se ve desmoronado- el me da una media sonrisa a lo Grey

-Supongo que es una enseñanza

-Quizás cuando se enamore de nuevo…- dejo suspendidas las palabras en el aire

-No Rose, yo no voy a volver a enamorarme

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Lo sé y es suficiente, yo no voy a herir a nadie más

-Sr Grey, es usted tan joven, seguramente tiene a sus pies todas las mujeres que un hombre necesita para ser feliz

-Si, puede ser, pero no la que yo quiero… no te entretengo más… gracias por escucharme. Por favor…

-No hace falta que lo diga Sr Grey, mis labios están sellados

-Gracias- me voy. Cuando cierro la puerta, veo a Christian mirar la fotografía con nostalgia. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que Christian buscaba viendo a esa mujer?... y entonces me doy cuenta, Christian no quería volver a castigarme a mi… piensa que no puedo soportar el dolor… que no puedo hacer eso por él… dios mío ¿y si cometí un error al dejarlo?


	6. Capitulo 6

El martes y miércoles Christian vive de reunión en reunión. Le adelante las citas para que después del viaje pueda trabajar tranquilo hasta el viernes que es cuando tiene tres citas importantes. Por suerte Andrea ya regresa al lunes siguiente. Es mucho para una sola persona, más si esa persona es un poco inexperta. El miércoles me voy cerca de las 20.30 y Christian me recuerda que vendrá a buscarme el viernes a las 3.30. Cuando me voy llevo las carpetas y la resma de papel especial de Grey's House.

Jueves. Decido comprarme algo de ropa y retocar mi tintura y mi piel, llego a casa pasando el mediodía. Me como una hamburguesa con queso y una ensalada. Me baño y preparo todo. Mi maleta esta lista con los cambios de ropa adecuados. Llego lencería audaz, quizás me le insinúe a Christian y por fin tenga algo de sexo. Compre un portafolios. Llevo la Tablet, mi celular, la mitad de la resma, las carpetas y mi IPod. Tengo todo listo cuando me acuesto a las 21.

Maldito reloj. ¡Tres de la mañana! Me lavo la cara y los dientes. Me pongo un pantalón de jeans negro, converse, una remera simple color blanca y un sweater de hilo blanco también. Me preparo un té. Tiro la bolsa a la basura. Christian sabe perfectamente que té me gusta. 3.30 suena el timbre. Le abro y escucho golpes en la puerta unos minutos después. Es una aparición hermosa. Pantalones de lino gris, camisa blanca, americana negra y sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos grises

Buen día Rose

Sr Grey… buen día, pase por favor

Gracias- cierra la puerta despacio

¿quiere algo de beber? Preparé té

Otra cosa que no sea té

Puedo hacerle un café, pero de filtro

Eso estaría bien- pongo un individual. La taza con el café, mi taza de té y algunas galletitas de coco

Tengo malas noticias

¿Qué ocurre?

Vine porque me imagine que ibas a estar despierta, pero no podemos salir hasta las 7, hay niebla, y por seguridad será mejor salir cuando el sol deje ver bien al piloto

Ah, pensé que algo malo había pasado…

Yo ya estaba despierto cuando me enteré

No se haga problema

Me puedes tutear ahora, y cuando nadie nos oiga también y puedes decirme Christian

De acuerdo

Perfecto- terminamos de comer y levanto todo.

Son muy bonitos los muebles que eligió

Son reciclados

Por lo cual no quiere decir que no sean bonitos

Sí, es verdad

En fin ¿a qué hora tendríamos que salir para tomar el avión?

Yo supongo que a las 6 estará más que bien

Eso nos deja con dos horas y media ¿vas a volver a tu casa o preferís quedarte aquí y acostarte un rato?

¿me puedo quedar?

Si, la cama es grande

De acuerdo- sus ojos están chispeando y me parece que el gris de antes comenzó a surgir. Y no me importa que me engañe conmigo. De hecho no lo hace porque ya no está con Anastasia… no hasta donde él sabe. Por supuesto que tome las medidas necesarias y ya no uso el mismo shampoo ni el mismo perfume. Pero supongo que mi esencia seguirá siendo la misma. Que frustrante. Le indico donde está la habitación.

Me encanta como la decoraste para poner tu toque personal

Si- se quita los zapatos y la americana y la cuelga en el perchero y se acomoda en la cama. Me quito las zapatillas y prendo una vela con aroma a chocolate. Eso supongo que puede nublar su sentido del olfato porque quiero tirarme encima de él y hacerle el amor. Pero no puedo. Demonios. Me acomodo a su lado y miro al techo

¿chocolate?

Sí, me gusta el aroma

Bonito…- sí, así gano algunos días antes de decirte la verdad. Cuando lo miro, veo que me está mirando con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada

¿ocurre algo?

Tú me recuerdas a alguien- ¡no!

¿yo?

Si, así como acabas de acomodarte, me recuerdas a alguien…

No puedo imaginar porque

Eres una muchacha muy bonita, ¿Cómo puede ser que no tengas novio?

Supongo que no estoy lista para una relación formal

¿no extrañas el sexo?- _¿Qué cosa?_

Si

Yo también

No le deben faltar candidatas Sr Grey

Supongo que no, pero si voy a tener sexo con alguien, creo que tendría que ser con alguien que me interese

Calculo que si

¿a ti no te interesa nadie?

Sí, pero bueno, es un poco imposible

¿imposible? ¿Por qué?

Porque no sabe que existo

¿Quién es ese tonto?

Pablo, de legales- veo como su expresión cambia de juguetona a furiosa. _Ay Grey hay cosas que no cambian…_

¿de verdad?- no puedo evitar y reprimo una risa

¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Tu cara…

¿mi cara?

Si, hace dos minutos estaba tranquila, serena y ahora la veo furiosa

Puede ser

No me gusta Pablo de legales, es solo un chiste

Es una buena persona

Si, en realidad no sé, no lo trato mucho

¿Quién te gusta Rose? Dime la verdad

Creo que ya lo sabes…

¿Yo?- no respondo. Solo tiemblo. Él se ha incorporado y me mira fijamente a los ojos

¿te gusto yo Rose?- asiento con la cabeza. El me vuelve a mirar fijo. Me roza el labio inferior con su pulgar y todo mi cuerpo se tensa

¿estarías dispuesta a una relación puramente sexual?

¿Cómo?- le pregunto confundida, pero de verdad

Tú, yo, sexo… solo eso. No me pidas nada más, no puedo darte nada más- lo miro con deseo y confusión. El ama a Anastasia, esto es solo una descarga y está bien qué diablos

Sí… tú, yo, sexo

Sin promesas

Sin promesas

Sin romance

Sin romance

Sin amor

Si, entendí… solo sexo

Buena chica- ¡ja!

Vuelve a mirarme fijo. Me quita los lentes. Y suspira en mi boca. Mi dios. Se acerca muy lentamente a mi cuelo y lo besa. No quiero moverme. No quiero temblar… su aroma invade mi nariz. Gel de baño y Christian. MI Christian. Sus besos asciendes hasta mi mejilla cuando se aparta y me mira de nuevo. Me besa, suave, sin invadir mi boca con su lengua. Es un beso raro de él, un beso nuevo. Siento sus manos en mi sweater, apretando mis pechos y gimo. Estamos vestidos y él está sobre mí haciéndome sentir su erección. Me muerde el labio y vuelvo a gemir. Se acomoda tras mi oreja y huele ¡por dios no! Pero no reacciona, la táctica funciono ¡bien por mí! Me besa de nuevo el cuello y yo acaricio su mejilla. Se quita la camisa y me quita la remera y el sweater juntos. Besa mis pechos mientras me quita el corpiño.

Hermosos- sus hábiles manos aprietan los lugares justos. Mi vientre se tensa. Es la reacción a mi amor. Lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco de nuevo a mi boca. No toco su pelo, por precaución pero me muero por hacerlo. Sus besos llegan hasta mi ombligo donde desabrocha mi vaquero y huele.

¿estas excitada?

Si- respondo apenas con un hilo de voz

Yo también

Lo he notado- sus largas pestañas y sus ojos grises me miran mientras él me sonríe. Sabe de qué hablo

No me digas- le sonrío, me quita el pantalón y solo me deja la tanga. Entrecierra los ojos. Me toca y yo gimo, me gustan sus caricias. Sus suaves caricias. Me besa, ahí, justo ahí. Y yo levanto mis caderas para acercarme a su boca

¿impaciente?

¿Por qué lo dices?- deja de besarme y se pone de rodillas en la cama. Christian Grey. Tal como lo recordaba. No sé qué esperar. No sé qué hacer cuando lo miro y pasa la lengua por los labios. Estoy sorprendida

Sr Grey…

Srita Taylor ¿podría usted incorporarse?- cuando lo hago se para en la cama. Con mucho cuidado, desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo junto con el bóxer. Su hermosa erección esta frente a mi boca. Le doy un suave beso. Él sonríe como un niño travieso. Sé exactamente qué hacer. Y él parece esperarlo. Sexo oral… algo que Christian Grey me enseño. Mientras se lo practico el disfruta. Disfruta mucho

Rose, espera- me detengo. Busca su pantalón y saca un preservativo. Se lo coloca y me acuesta, está suspendido sobre mí. Siento como se apoya suavemente en mi pecho y lo siento entrar en mí. Sus movimientos comienzan suaves, pero sé intensifican. Muevo mis caderas para recibir cada embestida y el respira entrecortado.

Christian

¿te gusta?

Si

¿te gusta así?

Si, más rápido… por favor- aumenta el ritmo mientras siento en mi columna vertebral la corriente que baja hasta mi vientre y me hace estallar en miles de pedazos. Él continúa con sus embestidas

Ana…- dice con un hilo de voz llegando al su propio clímax. Cierro los ojos y lloro

Rose… lo siento- me toma entre sus brazos y lloro. Recién ahora puedo darme cuenta de que irme de su lado fue un error. Un terrible error. El me ama, yo lo amo ¿fue tan grave? No… no fue tan grave comparado con este dolor que ahora siento siendo otra y escuchando mi propio nombre en sus labios

Rose, por favor, no llores… tú eres hermosa, yo soy el problema. Yo y mi vida sin sentido- lo abrazo. No quiero dejar de abrazarlo nunca. Siento sus besos en mi cuello. Siento como aparta un mechón de mi cara y me encuentro con sus ojos grises llenos de pena

Eres tan bonita… tus ojos verdes son tan hermosos, perdona cariño, no lo hice queriendo

Lo sé… solo que es un poco fuerte escuchar el nombre de otra mujer en tus labios…

Lo siento de verdad

Sé que es así. No te preocupes, me dejé llevar por el momento- abre las sábanas y me cubre y se acuesta a mi lado. Christian… _te amo mi amor_

Voy a poner la alarma en el celular así nos despertamos 5.50 y nos vamos ¿ok?

Claro- cierro los ojos y siento su respiración en mi cuello. A las siete el avión parte para Napa… pasada la una de la tarde nos subimos al Mercedes alquilado con Sawyer y otro tipo de seguridad y llegamos al hotel. Es hermoso. Un lugar único. Christian y yo no hablamos durante el vuelo por lo que cuando llegamos lo primero que hago es ir a mi habitación y darme una ducha. La gente del hotel me trae enseguida la impresora por lo que me pongo a trabajar en bata. Imprimo los contratos y los guardo en la carpeta. Llamo a la secretaria del señor Basteri para confirmar el desayuno. Ella avisa que mandará una combi para que viajemos mejor. Que nos aseguramos de llegar dos cambios de ropa por las dudas y calzado cómodo. Le agradezco. Veo en la cama la canasta de bienvenida y como un poco de fruta. Voy hasta su cuarto vestida con bermudas, musculosa y unas chatitas. Golpeo

Adelante

Permiso- dios mío… Christian Grey vistiendo shorts y musculosa. Descalzo… no puedo respirar

Rose…

Tengo impresos los contratos. Hable con la secretaria del Sr Basteri. Mañana a las 8 nos envía una combi para transportarnos hasta sus oficinas. Desayunaremos y ustedes discutirán los contratos. A las once iremos a los viñedos y almorzaremos ahí mismo. Luego degustaran los vinos y más o menos a las 15 regresaremos al hotel. El Sr Basteri lo invitó a almorzar el domingo una barbacoa para cerrar los contratos. Me pidió que lleváramos dos cambios de ropa y calzado cómodo. Eso sería todo

Lo veo callado y sigiloso. ¿Qué le ocurre? Se para y me aprisiona contra la puerta de la habitación

Sr Grey mejor dejemos las cosas como eran antes

No quiero

Christian… por favor

Quiero tener sexo contigo. Ahora… estoy muy excitado. Tienes unos pechos preciosos que quiero volver a tener en mi boca

Por favor- digo respirando entrecortado. Siento su boca en mi cuello. En mis hombros. Sus manos en mi cintura. Debajo de mi musculosa. Siento como suben poco a poco. Mi piel quema

Estás ardiendo Rose

Por favor

¿por favor qué?

No podemos

Si podemos… ¿quieres acostarte conmigo Rose? ¿quieres sentirme dentro de ti? Dime que quieres. -Mi voluntad acaba de irse al diablo. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso furiosamente. Le muerdo el labio y el gime… me quita la musculosa y el corpiño. Dios mío no aguanto más. Le quito su musculosa y toco su erección por encima del short. Lo quiero dentro de mí. El besa mis pechos. Muerde mis pezones y yo me derrito en sus brazos. Me lleva a la cama y de un solo movimiento me quita la bermuda y la bombacha. Se baja el short. ¡no tiene nada abajo! Y se coloca el condón. Me penetra sin preámbulos. Ahogo un grito y se mueve. Se mueve deliciosamente dentro de mí. Pongo las manos en sus hombros y me muevo a su compas mientras no dejo de jadear

Christian… si, así me gusta

¿te gusta así Rose?

Si… no te detengas

No tengo intensiones de hacerlo cariño- me penetra más profundamente y yo grito. Me besa y me muerde la boca. Está tan dentro de mi cómo es posible. Me acaricia el cabello mientras me besa el cuello y no deja de entrar y salir.

Estas tan mojada linda

Tú me pones así- siento su respiración entrecortada. Sus manos en mis pezones, apretándolos. Todo es sensaciones. Él dentro de mí. Sus besos. Sus ojos cerrados. Se mueve más rápido, mi vientre se contrae y la electricidad baja rápidamente. Arqueo la espalda mientras me muerdo el labio. El gruñe y llega a su clímax. Siento todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Trato de respirar pausadamente. El me besa. Le respondo. Cuando nuestras respiraciones vuelven a la normalidad, él abre sus ojos y sonríe

Podría acostumbrarme a esto

Me estas aplastando- se mueve rápidamente y sale de dentro mío.

Lo siento

Está bien- se para y va al baño, supongo que a tirar el condón. Me coloco la musculosa mientras trato de ubicar mi corpiño ¿Dónde lo tiro?

¿Qué haces?- me pregunta desnudo desde la puerta del baño

Trato de ubicar mi corpiño

¿Por qué te viste?

Me voy

No quiero que te vayas… ven a ducharte conmigo- ladeo una sonrisa y el me mira con los ojos todavía oscuros. me pone su cara de_ "te estoy esperando" _y yo me paro y camino hacia él

La musculosa déjala en la cama cariño- bajo el chorro de agua caliente siento sus manos limpiando todo mi cuerpo. Sus caricias me ponen a volar la imaginación. Me besa el cuello y me regala un pequeño mordisco

Deberías volver a tu color en el cabello

¿no te gusta el rubio?

No me desagrada pero prefiero el chocolate

Todas tus chicas en Grey's House son rubias

Tú podrías ser la excepción…

Podría pensarlo- se acomoda en mi hombro derecho y me mira. Le sonrío y lo beso. Siento sus manos húmedas en mi trasero. Me aprieta y yo grito

Shhh vas a hacer que nos echen

Es tu culpa…- me apoya contra los azulejos y me besa furiosamente

Necesito esto, quiero hundirme en ti de nuevo hermosa

Hazlo... solo hazlo.- tumbados en la cama, recién bañados y después del sexo el Sr Grey por primera vez en días… sonríe. Cuando abro los ojos es de noche, miro el celular de Christian… las 19 hs, veo que recién está oscureciendo porque hay señales doradas del sol escondiéndose. Christian se mueve en la cama

Ana… ¿Dónde estás Ana?- escucho decir entre sueños. Aquí mi amor, a tu lado. Me visto tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Pero la maldita puerta cruje cuando voy a salir. Me doy vuelta y por suerte Christian sigue durmiendo. Me doy una ducha. Hicimos el amor dos veces… no, no hicimos el amor, tuvimos sexo. ¿se enojará conmigo cuando sepa que soy Rose? ¿Cómo será su reacción? No me importa, yo tengo derecho a estar enojada… jamás supuse que él me iba a contratar… esto me está sacando de quicio. Pido algo para comer y a las nueve de la noche me acuesto a dormir. El reloj suena a las 7 y me visto. Pongo los dos cambios de ropa en un pequeño y elegante bolso. En el portafolios pongo la Tablet, el IPod, los contratos. Salgo de mi habitación. Unas manos me sujetan la cintura mientras cierro la puerta.

¿Por qué me dejaste solo anoche?

Lo siento, no quería quedarme más de lo que me correspondía- me doy vuelta y veo su sonrisa Grey. Sus ojos siguen oscuros. Tiene puesto unos jeans oscuros, camisa blanca y zapatillas. Estamos vestidos iguales. Tiene su bolso. Toma el mío y nos vamos a esperar la combi. Sawyer le dice a Christian que va a ir junto con John, supongo que será el otro gorila de seguridad, en el auto alquilado un poco más atrás por las dudas. No entiendo porque Christian no trajo a Taylor. ¿estará enojado con él? Christian acepta. Le pregunto si llamo a la secretaria de Basteri para que mande un auto en vez de la combi. Asiente. Mira mi teléfono cuando lo saco. Florencia, la secretaria del señor Basteri dice que no hay problema. Que gracias por avisar y que mandará a un chofer de la empresa a buscarnos de inmediato.

¿ocurre algo?

¿Por qué tienes un Smartphone y no un BlackBerry?

Es el teléfono que tenía

Sawyer, encárgate de conseguir un BlackBerry para Rose

Si señor Grey

No es necesario

Es más confiable y seguro y todos en Grey's House tienen uno

De acuerdo- me sonríe y aprieta mi mano. Viñedos Basteri, tal dicta el cartel en el auto pasa a buscarnos. Hacemos un tramo bastante largo pero finalmente llegamos a la empresa. Es un edificio pequeño. Apenas tres pisos. Muy bonito por cierto. Atrás a lo lejos se divisa una gran fábrica de tres partes y en el medio… vides… cientos.. hermosas. Cuando entramos, es un edificio a todo lujo. Nos dicen que subamos al segundo piso puerta dos. Cuando entramos ¡guau! que mesa de desayuno… lo que buscas, lo encuentras en esta mesa. Hay otra mesa con varias sillas por lo que aparto una y dejo mi Tablet y los contratos en las carpetas, saco una pluma Cartier y Christian me mira asombrado

Hice que Sawyer la cargara en su tarjeta. Espero que este bien, lo considere casi obligatorio y es suya por supuesto

Cartier… que buen gusto tienes Rose-

Gracias ¿café?

Esperemos al buen señor Basteri.- tiene razón, el desayuno está pautado para las 8 y recién son las 7.50. Unos minutos después, Florencia hace su entrada al salón. Morocha de grandes ojos verdes y con una sonrisa muy amable

Sr Grey, srita Taylor- dice alargando la mano- un placer recibirlos. Espero que no les moleste esperar hasta las 9 por el señor Basteri. Problemas de tránsito

Claro que no- le responde Christian

El señor Basteri me pidió que por favor vayan desayunando en lo que él llega… están en su casa- sonríe y se retira

¿café?- le pregunto

Liviano y dulce por favor- me sirvo un café con leche, no hay de mi té preferido. Le alcanzo la taza a Christian

¿con qué lo vas a acompañar?

Uno de esos bollitos de pan y algo de mermelada- acerco una canasta con bollitos blancos, manteca y mermelada y lo miro con cara de "come todo" yo me sirvo un jugo de naranjas y unos escones con frambuesas. Christian se come todo sin que le tenga que poner presión

Tenías hambre al parecer

Es que gaste mucha energía ayer- me guiña el ojo

No hagas eso, podrían escucharte

¿Qué, que te tuve en mi cama?

Christian

Rose…- sonríe. Soy feliz viéndolo sonreír. 9 en punto cuando Basteri entra pidiendo disculpas. Oh por dios, creí que los ojos de Christian eran únicos, pero ahí saludando esta Martin Basteri con el mismo color de ojos que mi cincuenta.

Sr Grey perdón por el retraso, el tránsito se puso en mi contra

No hay apuro Sr Basteri, estuvimos probando las delicias que nos dejó

Ah sí, aquí de lo bueno lo mejor. Y usted debe ser Rose…

Encantada de conocerlo Sr Basteri…

Lo mismo digo- nos sentamos y Florencia le pasa una taza de café y algo de fruta y se retira. Supongo que tengo que hacer lo mismo cuando Christian me sujeta la mano y no me deja pararme. Lo vuelvo a mirar a Basteri ¿Qué posibilidades hay que dos personas en el mundo tengan el mismo color de ojos?

¿ocurre algo srita Taylor?- me pregunta Martin

No, solo es que me estaba preguntando ¿Qué posibilidades hay que dos personas en el mundo tengan el mismo color de ojos?

¿de qué hablas?- pregunta Christian

Usted y el Sr Basteri tienen el mismo color de ojos- Christian lo mira fijamente y Basteri parece incómodo. Pero si, es el mismo color de ojos

No lo creo srita Taylor

Perdón, eso es algo totalmente sin importancia- Christian no dice nada. La siguiente hora se la pasan hablando de números. Tendencias y demás cosas de negocios. Con algunos datos que me pasa el Sr Basteri armo varios diagramas y con fórmulas que me pasa Christian hago una línea de tiempo y de rentabilidad. 12 del mediodía. Christian y Martin firman los contratos. El Sr Grey tiene un nuevo socio y Martin parece feliz. Abren una botella de champagne y brindan. No acepto la copa. Me puede hacer mal. Comemos delicioso. Quesos y fiambres de una compañía conocida por el Sr Basteri. Los acompañamos con frutos secos y panes de distintos sabores. Martín esta intrigado por saber cómo logró Christian ser tan exitoso siendo tan joven, mi cincuenta hace gala de su responsabilidad, de su intuición y de la ayuda que recibió de un conocido y yo sé a quién se refiere.. a la perra abusadora de Elena Lincoln. Hace mucho que no le pregunto a Taylor por ella. Quizás lo haga más adelante

Supongo entonces que ya lo tienes en la genética

No lo creo, nunca conocí a mi padre biológico y mi madre murió de una sobredosis de drogas

¡dios mío Christian! cuanto lo siento

Fui adoptado por Grace y Carrick Grey, a quienes considero mis padres y ellos me dieron una buena infancia y una buena juventud. Solía meterme en problemas pero luego pude enfocarme como es debido y si bien abandoné Harvard no me arrepiento, porque pude comenzar a desarrollar mi lado empresarial

Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti

Sí. Mi padre se enojó cuando supo que iba a abandonar la facultad y nuestra relación fue tirante por algún tiempo. Pero al ver que no me desviaba del camino correcto, que trabajaba y que lograba ser exitoso nuestra relación comenzó a mejorar- Martin sonríe con nostalgia

A mí me hubiera encantado tener hijos

¿no tiene hijos?

No, tengo dos ex esposas y muchos dolores de cabeza- Christian sonríe

Al menos probó el matrimonio

¿tú no estás casado? Por algún lado leí que estabas comprometido- oh no Sr Basteri, veníamos bien

Sí, lo estaba

¿Qué ocurrió?

Que ya no lo estoy y si no te molesta prefiero dejarlo ahí

Claro, claro. Bueno ¿listos para el recorrido?- asentimos. Durante una hora y media Martin nos muestra las vides y la fábrica. Nos explica todo el proceso y nosotros quedamos asombrados. Nos hace probar las cuatro variedades de vino que produce, un blanco, un rosado y dos rojos. Son absolutamente deliciosos. Yo solo pruebo algunos sorbos. Sé el efecto que tiene el vino en mi sistema. 15 horas, estamos volviendo al hotel. Ha sido un día muy productivo. Tengo que recordar ni bien llegue al trabajo el martes llevar los contratos al departamento legal. Bodegas Basteri seguirá con su nombre original pero Christian y Martín compartirán las ganancias. Christian proveerá de maquinarias, nuevas instalaciones, personal y nuevas cepas y mejorará el envase de los vinos y el diseño de las etiquetas. Martín tiene que continuar lo que está haciendo. Trabajar y producir un vino delicioso. Regresamos a su oficina y los dos firman el contrato. Christian tiene una mirada rara… ¿habrá algún problema en los contratos?

Christian ¿ocurre algo?

Martín ¿de casualidad tú tienes un hermano?

Tengo tres…

¿todos varones?

No, dos mujeres y un varón

¿Fernando?

¿Cómo lo sabes?

¿es médico?

Si

Hace poco el padre de mi ex novia estuvo internado en Montesano y él me atendió

¿mi hermano está aquí?

Es Fernando Basteri… no sé si es tu hermano

Haré que averigüen… ha vivido en el exterior por muchos años… nosotros nos distanciamos hace tiempo…

Lo siento

No todo es siempre felicidad en las familias Christian

Supongo… nos veremos mañana entonces-


	7. Capitulo 7

De vuelta al hotel, Christian estrecha mi mano en el coche y yo lo miro y le sonrío

-Fue un día muy bueno para Grey's Enterprise

-Sí, fue un día excelente

-Me alegro que hayas conseguido el contrato

-Yo también… tu eficiencia es asombrosa- le sonrío. Cuando llegamos al hotel solo pienso en tomar una ducha tibia y acostarme un rato. Esto de andar despertándose tan temprano no es lo mío. Entonces siento un cuerpo detrás de mí y una respiración cerca de mi cuello

-¿Por qué no abres la puerta, qué te detiene Rose?- giro el picaporte y me empuja. Sin dejar que lo mire me quita el portafolios y el bolso y los coloca suavemente en el piso. Me rodea la cintura con sus brazos y me besa el cuello

-Ummm

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿te gusta?

-Mucho

-¿Tenías algún plan?

-Una ducha tibia y dormir

-Ya veo… podemos tomar juntos la ducha tibia, podemos tener sexo y después podemos dormir ¿te parece bien así?

-Parece un plan

-De eso estamos hablando cariño- me quita la remera y el corpiño y suavemente acaricia mis pechos

-Son perfectos… entran justo en mis…-

-¿En tus manos?- me apresuro a decir

-Si- responde rápidamente como para olvidarse. Toco su erección sobre el jeans para tratar de que olvide lo que acaba de suceder pero no, él se aparta. Me doy vuelta y lo miro fija

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo no creo poder hacer esto ahora-

-¿Por qué?- el suspira profundamente

-¿Recordaste a Anastasia verdad?

-Sí, lo siento… no quiero herirte- me acerco a él y tiro de su cinturón. Lo miro a los ojos, profundamente. Concentrándome en el gris de su mirada. En el gris que tanto amo. Esta mal. Esta herido. Esta triste

-Déjame intentar que te olvides de ella…

-Vas a fracasar Rose

-Entonces déjame intentar que al menos cuando queremos estar juntos, no pienses en ella y no digas su nombre

-Cariño, no creo que eso sea fácil. Quizás me apresuré en esto del sexo… quizás no esté listo todavía- no pienso permitir que se vaya sin haber hecho el amor conmigo. Lo empujo contra la puerta y lo beso furiosamente. Le muerdo el labio y el cuello mientras mi mano traza círculos en su pene erecto y duro. El gime. Sé que quiere estar dentro de mí, pero mi recuerdo no se lo permite. Y yo necesito de él. De su cuerpo, de su sexo, de sus besos. Le quito la camisa y desabrocho el pantalón. Me agacho y le quito también sus zapatillas y las medias. De un tirón le bajo el pantalón y se lo quito también. Solo queda en bóxer mientras yo me desnudo toda. Me acerco a él de nuevo que me mira sorprendido. Me arrodillo y toco su erección por encima de la tela. Él cierra los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro. Pongo mis dedos entre su piel y el elástico de los bóxer y se los bajo suavemente. Christian levanta una pierna primero y luego otra. Tarea cumplida, lo tengo desnudo… todo para mí. Me meto su pene en mi boca y voy saboreándolo lentamente. Christian jadea… oh si cariño, yo recuerdo como te gusta. Aprieto apenas mis dientes contra su longitud y lo saco de mi boca. Beso su punta con suaves toquecitos de mis labios. Y respira muy pausadamente. Lo succiono todo. Esta todo dentro de mi boca y me muevo mientras sale y entra. Mi lengua acompaña cada movimiento. Lo escucho respirar agitado. Excitado. Así es como te gusta Sr Grey. Lo sigo haciendo. Beso, succión, dientes. Él me toma del cabello suavemente y empuja un poco más. Me sostiene un momento así y luego me suelta. Vuelvo a besarlo y a succionar. Y de golpe, con un gemido ahogado, siento la tibieza de su orgasmo en mi boca y su suspiro relajado. Y trago. Me aparto y me paro. Él tiene los ojos cerrados y respira lento. Como dejando que el aire llegue de a poco. Cuando abre los ojos el gris está un poco más iluminado

-Eso ha sido… genial- me toma de la cintura y me acerca bruscamente a él. Siento todo su cuerpo desnudo. Me besa. Me besa con desesperación. Tratando de olvidar mí nombre. De olvidarme a mí. Nos movemos. Siento la cama en la parte trasera de mis rodillas y caemos juntos sin dejar de besarnos. Mis manos están en su trasero. Lo pellizco y el grita en mi boca. Abro las piernas y me muevo para arriba. Se aparta apenas un poco. Solo lo suficiente para tomar un poco de aire. Siento sus manos en mis pechos. Sus caricias.

-Oh sí, por favor- siento su sexo en el mío. Siento como lentamente se hunde en mí y es tan magnífico. Y se mueve y yo me muevo con él. Y estamos respirando el mismo aire. Y nuestra piel parece una aun cuando todo se mueve tan lento. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Me dejo arrastrar hasta el lugar en donde Christian y yo somos felices. Donde no hay sumisión, ni castigos, ni pasado. Solo los dos. Amándonos, siendo felices, riendo. Su jadeo me trae de nuevo a esta realidad

-¿Te gusta así Rose?

-Si Christian… me gusta así- tomo sus hombros y miro directo a sus ojos grises

-Eres tan hermosa y tan dulce… siento haber perdido la concentración recién

-No lo menciones… no te detengas- se inclina un poco más sobre mí y aumenta el ritmo. Flexiono mis rodillas y lo siento mucho más adentro.

-Oh cariño eso es genial- ¿no hay _"nena"_ para mí? Siento la electricidad y el orgasmo llena mi vientre y sacude mi cuerpo. Christian sale de mí y con un suspiro acaba sobre mi ombligo. Había olvidado colocarse el preservativo. Menos mal que se dio cuenta. Sus respiraciones se vuelven normales cuando se apoya sobre mi cuello y pasa una pierna entre las mías

-Me quiero quedar a dormir aquí

-Claro…

-Te despierto en un rato.

-De acuerdo- cierro mis ojos. Estoy llorando pero no quiero que Christian se dé cuenta… esto es horrible… este no es él… no es mi cincuenta

Abro los ojos. Me los froto para comprobar que los lentes continúan ahí. Me pongo unas gotitas y veo que Christian no está. Corro al baño y me doy una ducha rápida. Cuando me estoy secando el cabello escucho su voz llamándome

-¿Rose?

-En el baño…

-La cena va a estar lista en 10 minutos. Te espero en el comedor

-De acuerdo- me pongo mi vestido verde oscuro con unos tacones negros que fue lo último que me compre y llevo por las dudas un saco de hilo liviano. Llevo también mi pequeña cartera Prada con el celular, el IPod y un brillo labial. Me maquille un poco más de la costumbre. Y me pongo un poco de perfume. Entro al comedor y no logro verlo por ningún lado. Me acerco a un camarero

-¿El Sr Grey?

-¿Srita Rose?

-Si

-Él la espera en la terraza

-Oh gracias- me dirijo hacía ahí cuando veo varios caballeros mirándome lo que hace que me ponga nerviosa. Espero no haberme sonrojado. No quiero que el siga pensando en mi ¿o no? Esta apoyado en la baranda. Con su traje gris claro. Y la vista no podría ser mejor. Me acerco sigilosamente y coloco mis manos en su cintura

-Hola- le digo mientras le beso el cuello dejándoselo pegajoso por mi brillo labial

-Hola- me responde sin dejar de observar la vista maravillosamente imponente que tenemos ante nosotros. pasa su brazo por mi cabeza y me acerca apretando mi hombro. Mis ojos recorren el horizonte. Es una noche preciosa. Cierro mis ojos un momento y suspiro

-Puedo recomendarte un buen oculista para operarte de los ojos si lo necesitas

-No, me gustan mis lentes, me dan un aire serio y responsable- él se aparta unos centímetros y hace que dé una vuelta

-Guau… despampanante

-Lo mismo digo Sr Grey- ese conjunto con la corbata gris sería perfecto pero solo tiene una camisa negra desabrochada

-¿Te parece?

-Oh si…

-Ordené la comida, si no te molesta

-¿Qué vamos a comer?

-Salmón con papas al romero

-Suena delicioso- la cena transcurre sin grandes sobresaltos. Me pregunta por mi infancia, por cómo me siento en el trabajo y si me adapte a mi nuevo hogar. Me acompaña hasta la puerta de mi habitación y se despide con un suave beso. Y es lo mejor. No presionemos demasiado. Me despierto a las 10 y me pongo los lentes de color. Desayuno en la cama. Cuando se hacen las 11 su voz a través de la puerta diciendo mi nombre, mi otro nombre

-Si pasa…

-Permiso- ah! Me derrito. Todo de blanco. Pantalones, musculosa y converse

-No es justo… no puedes ser tan guapo- él me sonríe como no creyendo lo que digo

-A las doce nos pasan a buscar

-Sí, de acuerdo- me pasa una bolsa- ¿y esto?

-Tu nuevo BlackBerry, lo puedes dejar cargando y luego pasar el chip y un bronceador. El sol del mediodía es muy fuerte y no quiero que te quemes esa hermosa piel tuya

-¿No quieres embadurnarme tú?

-De acuerdo- quita la bandeja y la deja a un lado y me ofrece la mano. Salgo de la cama con el pijama

-Oh no, estas muy vestida cariño- acto seguido me quita todo, absolutamente todo. Me recuesta en la cama y comienza a expandir el bronceador, incluso a lugares que no creo que el sol sea capaz de llegar. Me da vuelta suavemente y hace lo mismo. Cuando sus manos bajan de mi ombligo al comienzo de mi sexo no puedo reprimir un suave gemido. Se aleja y lo pasa por mis piernas.

-Listo… tarea cumplida- se limpia las manos con una tolla blanca que está en la cómoda y me mira mientras sonríe

-Muchas gracias… hoy sí que no voy a insolarme.

-Solo déjame verificar algo- se acerca

-No te levantes y por favor… no te muevas- lo miro y asiento. Abre un poco mis piernas y pone su dedo en mi clítoris. Suspiro en ese mismo instante. Luego, de manera muy suave baja hasta la entrada de mi vagina.

-Srita Rose, está usted muy húmeda

-Christian…

-Si lo hacemos debemos hacerlo rápido. Sin besos y caricias

-Si… quiero…- veo como baja sus pantalones y su slip y se coloca un preservativo. Entra en mí sin tardarse demasiado. Ha sido sexo rápido. Se moja un poco el pelo mientras yo me pongo una minifalda de jeans, una musculosa y chatitas

-¿No es muy corta esa pollera?- me doy vuelta y me miro

-No…

-Para mí si lo es…

-No creo que haya nadie más que tú y el Sr Basteri… y a Florencia no creo gustarle

-¿Sabes algo? No me gusta que miren lo que es mío

-¿Y yo soy tuya?

-Desde el mismo momento en que te tuve en mi cama…

-No me digas…

-Si te digo- me agarra la pollera por el borde y me lleva hasta sus brazos. Me da un beso. Dulce. Bajamos y vemos que justo llega el mismo auto que fue a buscarnos ayer. La comida no puede ser más deliciosa. Nos damos por enterados que Florencia y Martín tienen una relación que lleva 5 años

-¿Cómo hacen en el trabajo?- le pregunto a Florencia con verdadera curiosidad

-En el trabajo soy su empleada y respeto mi lugar y el suyo. Pero cuando salimos de ahí soy su mujer y puedo retarlo todo lo que quiero- me río ante la idea de retar a Christian. El almuerzo es ameno, lleno de anécdotas y buena comida y buen vino. Cuando nos estamos por ir Martín le regala a Christian una caja de vino rojo y a mi otra de vino rosado. Su gentileza es maravillosa y mi cincuenta sonríe un poco más. Llegamos al hotel cerca de las 17 horas, el sol está más agradable por lo que entro en mi habitación y me pongo la maya enteriza verde que me compre y unos lentes. Me voy hasta la piscina y extiendo una toalla sobre la reposera mientras me pido un jugo de naranjas con mucho hielo. Me pongo el IPod. Me pongo una alarma en el celular para darme vuelta en media hora. Quiero tostarme parejo. ¿se nublo? No siento el sol en mi piel. Abro los ojos y lo veo a Christian parado

-¿Disculpa?- alcanzo a leer en sus labios. Me saco los auriculares

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Tomo sol- el camarero me alcanza el jugo de naranjas y le pregunta a Christian si quiere algo de beber

-Si, mitad jugo de naranja, mitad vodka

-No… solo jugo de naranja… gracias- el camarero se va

-No me gusta que se metan con mis bebidas

-No estamos para emborracharnos y mucho menos cuando ya bebimos tanto vino en el almuerzo.

-Estas demasiado hermosa… pon la toalla encima de ti

-No hagas chistes

-No es un chiste

-Solo tomo sol. En 10 minutos me voy a dar vuelta para tostarme parejo…

-O sea que todo el mundo podrá observar tu trasero

-¡Christian!- él se quita la remera azul que llevaba puesta y acerca un poco más la sombrilla. Dos jovencitas que están en frente de nosotros lo miran obnubiladas. Es MIO chicas, solo MIO. Me doy vuelta mientras Christian bebe su jugo y lee el periódico

-¿Por qué no quisiste que nos fuéramos hoy?

-Porque te tuve trabajando de más y mereces que te mimen un poco

-¿Tú vas a mimarme?

-Estaba pensando que te den un masaje relajante

-Oh…

-¿Se te ocurre alguna manera en la que yo pueda mimarte?

-Ummm- sonríe pícaramente

-Dime…

-Podrías hacerlo…

-¿De qué forma?

-Por ahí, desnudo, dentro de mí, besándome y acariciándome

-¿Nada más?

-No

-Puedo hacer el intento… solo por ti.

La despedida de Napa no puede ser mejor. Christian conmigo, durmiendo relajado después de una noche extraña. Fue sexo. Sé que él no involucra sentimientos conmigo. Solo le doy alivio a la tensión sexual de su cuerpo. Él no quiere a Rose. El ama a Ana. La sigue amando… y yo lo sigo amando a él. El lunes me deja en casa y se va. Me doy un largo baño de inmersión y trato de ver en qué momento puedo decirle a Christian la verdad.

CHRISTIAN

Mi viaje de negocios fue realmente todo un éxito, no puedo creer que Basteri aceptara todo menos el cambio de nombre, pero está bien. Con los planes que tengo este vino será apreciado en todo el país y yo seré un poco más rico de lo que soy en realidad ya. Rose es increíble, el sexo con ella es increíble. Solo espero que haya entendido que no puedo darle más que eso… espero que lo acepte. Me gusta su cuerpo desnudo. Sus besos y sus mordidas, me encanta lo atrevida que es para vestirse y para lucir perfecta a mi lado. No tengo pesadillas sobre Ana dejándome. Pero sé que el recuerdo de Ana me seguirá torturando toda mi vida. Sé que yo nunca voy a conocer la felicidad de nuevo, no sin Ana a mi lado. Sawyer me mira y me doy cuenta que ya estoy en casa. Dejo que John se encargue del vino y de mi equipaje. Anoche estuve muchas horas dentro de Rose, disfrutando de ella y sus orgasmos y los míos… orgasmos vacíos. Quería gritar el nombre de Ana cada vez que alcanzaba el clímax pero eso hubiese hecho que Rose salga lastimada y no puedo permitir que nadie salga lastimado de nuevo. Le pido a una de las chicas que me traiga un poco de agua y una aspirina. Me duele la cabeza por lo que me ducho, tomo la aspirina y me acuesto.

-¿Christian?- la voz de Mia me saca del sueño

-Si…

-Regresaste…

-Si…

-La cena está en 15 minutos

-De acuerdo- golpe de puerta _¡cierra con más cuidado niña!_

Cuando bajo todos están sentados comiendo queso, pan y bebiendo vino. Mamá viene a mi encuentro.

-Hijo, que bonito estás. Me encanta este color en tu piel

-Gracias mamá

-¿Y finalmente sucumbió a tus encantos empresarios el Sr Basteri?- pregunta Elliot

-Si, sucumbió

-¿Y fue el único que sucumbió?- me pregunta Mia

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Rose

-¿Qué pasa con Rose?

-Le gustas y al parecer ella te gusta también- veo como Kate mira hacia abajo. Me acerco a ella, levanto su rostro y la miro a los ojos

-Voy a encontrarla… es una promesa… así tenga que buscar en cada roca del maldito mundo voy a hacer que Anastasia regrese Kate- ella tiene lágrimas en los ojos y me abraza. Llora. Y lloro con ella. Y también la abrazo.

-Christian la extraño tanto

-Lo se Kate, yo también lo hago- Y nos quedamos así unos minutos. Creo que mi familia está sorprendida de este abrazo con Kate, pero ella extraña tanto a Ana como yo lo hago. Se recompone y me da un puñetazo en el hombro

-No te acostumbres- me dice seria

-Tú tampoco- Elliot sonríe, supongo que se siente aliviado con el hecho de que Kate y yo nos soportemos un poco más.

La cena está deliciosa. Lasaña, hacía mucho que no comía este plato y por supuesto pastel de chocolate de postre. Me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo que levantarme a trabajar.

La semana transcurre sin grandes sobresaltos. Hasta que el viernes se me juntan tres reuniones importantes. Paso por casa de Rose todas las noches pero no me quedo a dormir. Disfruto de su compañía y del buen sexo que tenemos… pero solo es sexo, nada más. Cuando llego a casa son la una de la mañana

-Volviste tarde toda la semana para ser solo sexo hijo- mi padre me está esperando

-Buenas noches

-Hola

-¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?

-Esperando a uno de mis amados hijos

-¿Mia?

-A ti…

-De acuerdo ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Sé que ha pasado poco tiempo para que olvides a Anastasia y sé que piensas que nunca la vas a olvidar y estoy de acuerdo, Ana es el amor de tu vida. La persona por la que cambiaste tanto, la que pudo entrar a tu corazón y permitir que vieras que eras digno de amar. Pero Christian eres joven… eres exitoso, rico, guapo. Tienes que permitirte ser feliz. Tienes que permitirte salir de nuevo y encontrar alguien que te quiera y a quien querer. Alguien con quien dormir de noche, alguien con quien compartir una cena o un beso. No digo alguien a quien amar, sino alguien a quien querer

-Papá yo…

-La vida no se limita solo al trabajo Christian, también están muchas otras cosas, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a encerrarte. Dale la oportunidad a Rose de compartir más tiempo contigo, llévala a pasear, invítale un helado, cosas simples hijo. No todo tiene que ser ostentoso, ¿no era lo que ella siempre te decía? Cometiste un error, uno grave que sumado a todo lo que ocurrió antes hizo que ella se alejara, entonces aprende de eso. No la olvides, no lo hagas, pero toma tus errores y conviértete en alguien diferente, para que te quieran y puedan al menos intentar hacerte feliz. Porque Christian… tú mereces ser feliz de nuevo, con o sin Anastasia.- se para y me aprieta los hombros. Lloro. Nunca tuvo palabras de tanto aliento hacia mí. No que yo recuerde. Se aparta un poco

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo. Te quiero

-Y yo a ti papá- cuando subo al cuarto me doy cuenta de que es algo más que agradecerle a mi amor. Esta cercanía con mi padre. ¿Dónde estás Ana? Le mando un mensaje Rose a ver si mañana quiere almorzar con nosotros y me dice que sí.

Un mes entero pasa y yo no sé nada de Anastasia ¿están Sawyer y Welch cumpliendo bien su trabajo? ¿Cometí un error al remover a Taylor de su puesto? He compartido momentos maravillosos con mi familia y con Rose pero el recuerdo de Ana sigue en mí. Cuando compartimos la cama, es el nombre de Ana el que quiero gritar. En su lugar me quedo en silencio para no herir a Rose. La quiero y me preocupo por ella. Pero ella es inteligente y estoy seguro de que se da cuenta que no la amo.


	8. Capitulo 8

ANASTASIA

Taylor insiste en verme y le prometo que será pronto. Christian ha sido amable y caballero pero yo me doy cuenta de que no ama a Rose. Sigue amando a Anastasia y Kate no soporta cuando me lleva a cenar. Mia ha intentado ser gentil pero creo que tampoco lo soporta. Esta noche quizás sea la más adecuada para decirle a Christian quien soy en realidad. _"eso dices cada día y luego no lo haces"_ me reta mi subconsciente _"maldita"_ pienso, pero sé que tiene razón. Me preparo para ir a cenar de nuevo a la casa de los Grey. ¿Cuánto tiempo más puedo ocultar quién en verdad soy? Son casi las 20 cuando llego a casa de los Grey. Mi pelo ha crecido y finalmente hoy me decidí y ya lo tengo todo rubio, no sé si a Christian le gustará pero si quiero continuar con la farsa, no puedo volver a mi color por lo menos por algún tiempo, lo bueno es que en la peluquería me hicieron un tratamiento que a pesar de la tintura, me dejo el pelo suave y sedoso. Me miro al espejo por última vez antes de salir. Tengo puesto unos jeans ajustados y una musculosa verde. Tacones negros como el pantalón. Llego a la esquina y paro un taxi, llegamos rápido. Me dirijo a la sala y ahí está todo el mundo. Anoche le dije a Christian que estaba confundida acerca de nuestra relación y él se enojó. Supongo que fue porque le pedí flores y corazones y él solo quiere sexo con Rose.

Grace esta parada charlando con Mia. Christian me mira extraño y me saluda con una sonrisa. Kate se da cuenta de mi presencia y me sonríe también. John Flynn… el invitado que faltaba. Christian se acerca y me besa rápidamente.

-¿Toda rubia?

-Lo siento, es que no me gusta mucho el color de mi pelo

-Yo hubiera preferido el castaño

-¿De verdad?

-Aha- me acomoda un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja

-Gracias- miro sus ojos, todavía no tienen el brillo de siempre

-Rose… acerca de la charla- le aprieto la mano

-No digas nada, creo que estaba un poco melancólica. Tú me ofreciste esto y yo acepte y listo. Olvídalo por favor

-¿Estas segura?

-Si Christian… olvídalo

-¿Vino?

-Claro, gracias ¿los baños?- Christian me da una breve explicación, conozco esta casa como si fuera la mía. Pero no voy al baño, abro la puerta para salir al jardín y respirar un poco. Christian no puede darme flores y corazones. ¿Qué voy a hacer si en algún momento él me cuenta acerca de lo que hace y me pide ser su sumisa? Aunque recuerdo que Taylor dijo que había hecho desarmar el cuarto rojo ¿podrá ser eso posible? Me encuentra tan enfrascada en mis pensamientos que solo salgo de ellos cuando Grace apoya una mano en mi hombro

-No quería asustarte Rose

-Es que estaba muy concentrada pensando, no lo hiciste

-¿Lo amas verdad?- ella lo sabe

-Si

-Oh Rose, si supieras que camino doloroso has emprendido. Christian esta hecho pedazos y convencido que si no es Ana otra persona no podrá juntar sus pedazos y yo estoy, tan dolida, tan frustrada y ahora te veo y sé que quieres algo más con él y la verdad, no sé si Christian pueda dártelo

-Yo acepte esto Grace, una relación sin ataduras, no puedo pedirle más

-Pero ¿quieres verdad?

-No tiene caso, no podemos hablar de futuro con Christian… el sigue amando a Anastasia aunque cada vez que estamos juntos, trato de olvidarlo

-¿Funciona?

-A veces si, a veces no…

-Él no quiere lastimarte, eso es seguro

-Yo lo sé, no es su culpa, vuelvo a decirte, el ofreció algo y yo acepte… no puedo pedirle más

-Aprecio tanto a Anastasia, la quiero muchísimo por todo lo que hizo por Christian, pero no sabes cómo deseo que Christian se olvide de ella y vuelva a hacer su camino… que no nos aparte de nuevo, que comparta con nosotros

-¿De qué charlan mis dos damas predilectas?- pregunta Christian con una media sonrisa

-De lo guapo que eres- le responde Grace y él besa su frente, luego ella camina hasta desaparecer

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo necesitaba un poco de aire- siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura

-Me estas mintiendo, se cuando la gente me miente Rose

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Nada…

-Vamos, dime

-No es nada, de verdad… hay alguien en la sala a quien no me has presentado

-No cambies de tema ¿Qué te preocupa?

-De verdad no es nada Christian… vamos…. Quiero tomar algo- tiro de su mano tratando de contener las lágrimas que empujan por salir de mis ojos. Finalmente Christian me presenta a John. él se ve amable como siempre

-Es un gusto conocerte Rose

-Lo mismo digo Dr. Flynn

-John…

-De acuerdo- todos pasamos al comedor donde hay un gran buffet con bocaditos de todo tipo, fiambres y queso. Todos van por un plato y comienzan a servirse. Yo tomo una copa de vino blanco y me siento mientras sigo pensando cuánto tiempo más podré ser Rose Taylor.

-Si no me dices que te ocurre, me voy a enojar contigo- Christian está sentado a mi lado y se ve tenso

-No me siento bien, eso es todo… creo que mejor me voy a ir… disculpa- me paro y me acerco hasta Grace y Carrick y me despido y me disculpo con ellos. Me dicen que su chofer me llevará a casa y Grace insiste en que si no me siento bien mañana me dé una vuelta por donde ella trabaja que me hará atender de inmediato

Me voy hasta la puerta cuando escucho un auto encenderse. Cierro los ojos y trato de no pensar en nada. Lo veo y me acerco y cuando abro la puerta…

-Yo la voy a llevar André… gracias- es Christian

-Pero…

-Vamos a mi auto y sin chistar- cuando me siento en el asiento delantero del Audi me pongo nerviosa. No puedo ni siquiera abrocharme el cinturón por lo que Christian con cara de pocos amigos lo hace. Llegamos enseguida a mi casa y nos detenemos frente a la entrada.

-Abre la puerta- hago acopio de todas mis fuerzas para decir…

-Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí… será mejor que volvamos a ser jefe y empleada- siento sus manos en mis brazos y como hace un esfuerzo para no sacudirme

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando Rose?- lo miro a los ojos

-Quiero más… algo más que solo sexo… algo más que tu dentro mío pensando en ella, con ganas de gritar su nombre. Sé que me ofreciste esto, lo acepte, por eso antes de que todo esto se agrande prefiero… soltarte Christian… yo…

-¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pedirme eso Rose?! Yo te dije, te lo dije

-Lo sé, no te estoy culpando de nada, toda la culpa es mía soy yo la que está cometiendo la falta… por eso es mejor que me aleje de ti… si quieres puedo renunciar a la empresa- Christian está furioso. Me mira como no entendiendo nada de lo que le acabo de decir. Se gira y sube a su auto y se va. Dejándome sola en la entrada del edificio. Lloro, ¿no es mejor así? _¡NO!_ Me gritan mi diosa y mi subconsciente

CHRISTIAN

Conduzco a toda velocidad. Ella lo supo siempre. Sabe que quiero gritar el nombre de Ana cada vez que llego a mi clímax. Sabe que aún la amo. La herí y ahora la deje sola en la puerta de su casa aun cuando ella asumió su falta. Yo no puedo darle más. Se lo dije, ella lo sabía ¿Por qué diablos quiere más? Estábamos bien así. Sin ataduras. Solo sexo. Se lo dije la primera vez y se lo repetí. No le mentí. Yo no le mentí. Cuando estaciono de nuevo en la casa de mis padres golpeo el volante. Siento mucha rabia. Demasiada. Mia sale a mi encuentro

-¿Cómo esta Rose?- me pregunta

-Como si de verdad te importara…

-Christian

-Vamos Mia, a mí no me engañas, ni tu ni Kate la soportan, no veo porque ahora el repentino interés en ella

-No es que no la soporto…

-¡Si lo sé, ella no es Ana! Pues vete enterando que nadie será Ana nunca más. Puedo traer dos millones de mujeres y ninguna será Ana ¿lo comprendes?

-Si… no te enojes

-Solo quiero dormir- en grandes pasos estoy en mi cuarto con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Siento ganas de vomitar. No otra vez… no otra vez me repito como dándome una orden

-¿Christian?- la voz de mi madre

-Dime

-Rose en el teléfono- ella me pasa el tubo y se va

-Bueno…

-Por favor, no te enojes conmigo… solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto. Sé que jamás me mentiste, sé que querías sexo, solo eso. Nunca ocultaste tu verdadera razón para estar conmigo… soy yo ¿lo entiendes? Soy yo la que… me gustas demasiado Christian… me gusta estar contigo, tu compañía, me gusta cuando tratas de sonreír. Cuando me hablas de todo lo que quieres para tu futuro. Y sé que aún la amas y yo… no sé, siento celos, de que aun estando ella lejos y yo tan cerca tú la recuerdes todavía. No me gustaría perder el trabajo. Pero si quieres que renuncie, solo dilo y lo haré. Te lo prometo…- siento como corta el teléfono y me vuelvo a cambiar. Por suerte el portero me dejo pasar cuando le dije que Rose no se sentía muy bien como para bajar a abrirme la puerta. Y ahora estoy parado ahí. Frente a su puerta… ¿estoy listo para más? No, no lo estoy, pero necesito hablar con ella y saber si de verdad esto es su culpa. Cuando abre la puerta se ve sorprendida

-Christian

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si- tomo asiento mientras ella sirve un poco de agua.

-¿De verdad es solo tu culpa? ¿es eso lo que sientes?

-Si

-Rose

-No vuelvas a hacer que te lo repita. La culpa es mía y solo mía. Tú no tienes nada que ver

-Rose, yo no quiero dejar de verte

-Puedes tener a quien quieras Christian

-Ya te dije que eso no es así

-No hablo de Anastasia

-Yo tampoco… te quiero a ti…

-Pero yo…

-Rose, no me dejes tú también. Sé que es injusto, que estoy siendo egoísta. Pero no voy a mentirte. Tú eres mi tabla en el mar. Si tú me dejas… voy a volver a sentir esa horrible sensación de abandono de nuevo y no sé si este listo para soportarla. Rose- tomo su rostro entre mis manos

-No me hagas esto… por favor… yo te necesito… vuelvo a decirte, soy un puto egoísta por pensar solo en mi…- ella se acerca y me besa. Y yo la atraigo hacia mi cuerpo. Su beso es profundo y yo siento la necesidad imperiosa de hundirme en ella para que toda esta angustia y este sentimiento de mierda abandonen mi cuerpo. La pongo sobre la mesa y le quito el camisón con el que esta vestida. Sus hermosos pechos asoman y mi boca y mis manos se concentran en ellos. Ella jadea, gime, hace ruidos con sus labios maravillosos. Toco su clítoris y gime más fuerte. Corro su tanga y me introduzco en ella. Me muevo y ella se mueve conmigo

-Christian

-Rose…- dijo entre jadeos mientras no dejo de embestirla

-Ah, Christian… no pares

-Shhhh nena, no digas nada- continúo con mi tarea mientras siento como sus pliegues comienzan a apretar mi erección y me detengo… eso solo me pasaba con Ana. Rose me mira y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Se aparta y se va hacia su cuarto. Yo me subo el cierre y bajo. Cuando llego a casa todos duermen por suerte. Es al menos lo que yo pienso

-Ella no me gusta… pero se ve que se enamoró de ti Christian. No la lastimes

-¿Kate?

-Hola

-¿Qué haces despierta?

-Vine por un poco de agua

-No quiero lastimar a Rose… en realidad nunca quiero lastimar a nadie pero no sé cómo diablos hago para conseguirlo

-Mia me conto lo que le dijiste cuando volviste de llevarla a su casa

-Chismosa mi hermanita

-Y es verdad, ninguna de las que traigas nos va a gustar porque no es Ana- sentir su nombre es volver a sentir el dolor en mi pecho. Un dolor que Rose estaba curando

-No me digas…

-Pero también le hice entender a Mia que eso no es justo para ti. Y nos prometimos no volver a hacerlo e intentar acercarnos un poco a ella

-No sé si ahora es el momento

-¿Por qué?

-Ella quiere otra relación y yo no sé si pueda darle lo que ella quiere. Cuando Ana se fue… yo sé que no puedo darle a otra persona lo que necesita. Todo mi amor es para Ana y ella no está aquí- siento los brazos de Kate alrededor de mis hombros y de mi espalda

-Christian… todos cometemos errores en nuestra vida, no sé qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes, pero estoy segura de que Ana todavía te ama y querría que fueras feliz… tienes que olvidarla Christian

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?

-Sé que duele, pero tienes que hacerlo, tienes que volver a vivir tu vida. Tienes que ser feliz de nuevo

-Solo puedo ser feliz con ella a mi lado Kate

-¡No! No puedes pensar así… estarías cerrando todas las puertas. Eres un joven exitoso, un buen hermano, un buen hijo. Tienes todo el derecho a ser feliz… con o sin ella. Por favor…. Elliot esta tan preocupado por ti… me dice que es tanto el dolor que tienes que temes volver a amar. Temes que alguien te hiera como lo hizo Ana cuando se fue… pero Christian… tienes que alejar ese miedo. Sino nunca podrás ser feliz de nuevo

-Kate

-Estoy segura de que Rose sabe que nunca dejarás de amar a Ana. Pero aun así sigue a tu lado. Dale la oportunidad de conquistarte. Dale la oportunidad de que entre en tu vida y en tu corazón. No te digo que la ames, pero date la oportunidad de quererla. Y deja que ella te quiera a ti Christian… te lo mereces

-Nena- la voz somnolienta de Elliot hace que nos giremos

-Elliot

-Tardabas demasiado en volver… Christian

-Buenas noches Elliot… Kate… hasta mañana- me froto los ojos mientras subo la escalera

-Christian, piensa en lo que te dije- me suelta Kate y la miro y trato de sonreír. Cuando llego a mi cuarto me siento agotado. Me voy a tomar una ducha y mientras me enjabono noto mi erección. Me toco y me imagino a Ana arrodillada conmigo, con sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome a través de sus pestañas. Mirando como disfruto con su boca en todo mi miembro. Respiro entrecortado y cuando abro los ojos es Rose quien tiene mi miembro en su boca y me sonríe. Gruño cuando llego a mi liberación… diablos… ¿Qué fue todo eso? Cuando pongo a cargar mi celular veo un mensaje de Flynn ¿Qué diablos quiere este hombre ahora? Cuando me levanto al día siguiente mamá me avisa que John está en el estudio de papá.

-Buen día John

-Buen día Christian… ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo, contarte que Elena dejo la clínica ayer en la tarde

-Me alegro por ella

-¿Has sabido algo?

-No, creo que mi equipo ya no es tan eficiente

-O ella es muy buena para esconderse

-No lo sé

-¿Cómo va todo con Rose?

-Mal

-¿Mal?

-No quiere volver a verme

-Te pidió más

-Si y yo, nunca le prometí nada John, fui brutalmente honesto, le dije que lo nuestro iba a ser solo sexo, solo eso y ahora…

-Comprendo

-¿Por qué mierda me sigue pasando esto? ¿es que acaso ella no sabe que yo no puedo olvidarme de Ana?

-No puedes olvidarla… todavía

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿crees que puedo olvidarme de ella?

-Christian es increíble que estemos en ese lugar de nuevo

-¿Qué puto lugar?

-El de la negación. Tu negación a aceptar que cualquier mujer puede enamorarse de ti. Tu negación a aceptar el cariño de Rose. Cometiste un error, sí. Anastasia se fue porque cree que tuviste relaciones con tu ex sumisa, sí. nunca debiste hacerlo pero lo hiciste, creías que nadie se iba a enterar pero así fue ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿vas a volver a tus viejos hábitos? ¿vas a volver a ver a Elena para que te ayude a mantener el control? ¿vas a buscar una nueva sumisa? No tienes cuarto rojo ya… ¿entonces vas a ir a clubes sado? ¿vas a mostrarle al mundo lo que tantos años y con tanto cuidado mantuviste oculto? ¿Qué vas a hacer Christian?

-¡No lo sé mierda! no sé qué voy a hacer… ¿ves ahora porque yo huía del amor? ¿ves ahora porque solo quería sumisas obedientes y calladas? ¿lo ves? Todo esto es una mierda. nunca en todo mi vida me sentí tan miserable como ahora. Tan confundido, tan fuera de mí… ¡odio sentirme así! Odio que ella se haya ido sin haberme dejado que le explicara

-¿Qué le explicaras qué?

-Que la amo tanto que no podía soportar su dolor por complacerme. Que sé que ella odiaba cuando yo quería castigarla pero lo soportaba por amor a mí. El BSDM es algo que llevo en mí desde los 15, doce años, doce malditos años en los que siempre hice lo que quise. ¿para qué mierda entro Ana en mi vida? ¿para seguir haciéndome mierda la existencia? ¿es que no basto? ¿no basto con la puta adicta al crack, con su chulo, con las quemaduras? ¿no basto? ¿no fue suficiente dolor?

-Christian

-Tú tienes respuesta para todo… ¿dime entonces? ¿no fue suficiente todo lo que he vivido como para encima Anastasia se haya ido? Yo quería casarme con ella… tener un futuro a su lado y luego… ese maldito pulso volvió a mí- lloro y me siento, no sé qué más pueda decirle a John

-Lo de tu madre…

-Mi madre es Grace y lo sabes… no hagas confusiones con eso

-Lo de Ella fue negligencia y lo sabes, te explique que cuando una persona es adicta…

-Y me importa una mierda. soy su hijo, todas las mujeres, incluso las más desamoradas se preocupan por su hijo. Ella me odiaba seguramente, por eso dejaba que ese hijo de puta me hiciera lo que me hizo

-Mejor me voy, estás completamente cerrado hoy día- se levanta y me da la mano y se retira. Me quedo sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. No sé qué mierda vaya a pasar en mi vida de ahora en más. Voy hasta la cocina y hago que me preparen un café. Me siento ahí mismo a tomarlo

-¿Algo para comer Sr Grey?

-No consuelo, gracias. Pero podrías prepararme un sándwich de pollo

-¿Con que ingredientes?

-Mayonesa, huevo y tomate y una gaseosa. En mi cuarto hay una bolso pequeño. Me voy a dar una ducha. Puedes poner todo ahí mismo

-De acuerdo Sr, voy a buscar el bolso para prepararle lo que me pidió- mientras me ducho trato de pensar en que voy a hacer con Rose ¿quiero que siga trabajando en Grey's Enterprise? Ella necesita el trabajo y el dinero, no puedo ser tan hijo de puta de quitarle su puesto… o tal vez podría trabajar en otro departamento. Podría pedir el traslado…no, Ros me mataría, con lo eficiente que es, sería una pérdida grande para la presidencia… ¿entonces me creo capaz de estar cerca de ella sin tocarla, sin querer besarla, sin querer follarla? Sacudo mi cabeza mientras salgo y me seco. Veo el bolso está en la cama. Me pongo zapatillas y salgo. Sawyer se materializa a mi lado

-¿A dónde vamos Sr Grey?

-Yo, al parque a respirar, tu no se

-¿No quiere que lo acompañe?

-No. Quiero estar solo- le respondo mientras miro mi celular y guardo el bolso en el Audi. Así como apareció se fue pero veo a Taylor caminar hacia mi

-Sawyer me dijo que sale y que no quiere protección

-Así es

-Sr Grey, eso no puedo permitirlo y menos en un lugar con tanta gente

-¿Disculpa?

-O se lleva a Sawyer o yo voy con usted pero no puede salir sin protección

-Tú trabajas para mí y si yo digo que voy a salir solo, lo voy a hacer ¿entendido?

-Christian no seas irreverente- la voz de mi madre me asusta

-Mamá

-Nada de mamá… siempre estas molestando con la seguridad. Que tenemos que hacer esto o aquello. Taylor te va a acompañar o no sales, tú decides- mierda… miro a Taylor y el sube al auto que siempre me sigue cuando voy a algún lugar público.

Hay gente pero por suerte el parque es grande y encuentro un lugar bastante apartado. Taylor está en la calle de enfrente, apoyado en el coche, mirando directamente hacia mí. Tiene sus audífonos puestos así que supongo que estará escuchando música. Saco la libreta que guarde y miro la hoja en blanco. Me he propuesto hacer una lista de cosas para los meses que vienen… necesito concentrarme en algo seguro antes de volverme loco. Decido que yo también quiero escuchar música y entonces suena "You" de Ten Shap ¿podré traducir la canción mientras la escucho? Tomo la lapicera y apoyo mi mano sobre la libreta. Al cabo de unos momentos leo:

_Está bien conmigo_

_Mientras tú_

_Estés a mi lado_

_Hables, o simplemente no digas nada_

_No me importa_

_Tus miradas nunca mienten_

_Yo estaba siempre en la carrera de averiguar_

_Lo que yo estaba buscando _

_Y yo siempre era inseguro_

_Sólo hasta que te encontré_

_Las palabras a menudo no vienen fácil_

_Nunca aprendí_

_Como mostrar mi interior_

_¡Oh, no bebé y tú!_

_Eres siempre paciente_

_Arrastrando lo que trato de ocultar_

_Yo estaba siempre en la carrera de averiguar_

_Lo que yo estaba buscando _

_Y yo era siempre era inseguro_

_Hasta que encontré, Oh oh_

_Tu_

_Tus estas siempre en mi mente_

_Tu_

_Tú eres por lo que estoy viviendo_

_Tu_

_Tú eres mi fuego eterno_

_(Tú eres mi estrella siempre brillante)_

_(Eres mí siempre)_

Que canción que define bien lo que me ocurrió cuando conocí a Ana. Diablos. Suelto todo y me recuesto en el pasto. ¿Podré olvidarla? ¿Seré capaz de olvidarla? Tengo que hacerlo por mi bien, al menos es lo que dicen todos… pero todo, en todos los lugares me recuerda a ella… ¿Cómo podré olvidarle entonces? No se me ocurre nada. Me incorporo y saco mi Tablet. Podría… podría comprarme un nuevo departamento, podría hacer eso… miro la zona inmobiliaria. Y después de mirar muchos edificios le hago señas a Taylor que cruza muy tranquilamente la calle

-Hazme averiguaciones sobre este edificio… el precio no es importante pero sí la seguridad. Ve si puedo comprar el último piso y entero… no me interesa compartir

-De acuerdo Sr. ¿para cuándo?

-Lo antes posible- Taylor anota el nombre y la dirección y lo veo alejarse hablando por su celular.

-Sí, creo que mudarme del Escala por un tiempo será lo mejor. No voy a vender mí casa, ese edificio es mi favorito en todo Seattle y mi departamento fue lo primero que me compré con el dinero de una muy buena fusión. Abro el bolso y veo que Consuelo metió de todo ahí. No solo puso dos sándwiches sino gaseosa, agua y juego en una pequeña conservadora y algo de chocolate. Sonrío. Ella se preocupa por mí. Acomodo el mantel y escucho música cuando de golpe siento una mirada y veo a Rose, acalorada y con ropa de ejercicio. Diablos, esas calzas no dejan nada a la imaginación y esa musculosa escandalosamente escotada tampoco. Viene escuchando música. Me sulfuro… ella no puede vestirse de esa forma, no es correcto que la miren con lujuria… ella es… por dios santo…

¿Puede Rose despertarme los mismos sentimientos que Ana? Pasada la sorpresa de verme Rose camina apresuradamente para dejarme atrás por lo que corro y la tomo del brazo

-Hey aguarda

-¿Puedes soltarme por favor?

-Hola

-Hola y chau

-Rose

-Christian

-¿No puedes detenerte un momento?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada en particular, solo hablar…

-No puedo, quiero comer y me voy a casa

-Tengo un sándwich extra

-Por favor… no lo hagas más difícil- ella se suelta de mi agarre y se va. La observo con nostalgia mientras lo hace. Me siento de nuevo en el césped… como sin ganas y cerca de las 18 le digo a Taylor que me lleve a un lugar. Compro un IPod porque quiero que Rose entienda algo… cuando llego a casa de mis padres busco una canción que escuche hace poco y que espero que ella entienda que quiero decir con esto. Me siento en la cama y cierro los ojos… quiero a Ana, necesito a Ana… ¿Dónde diablos esta Ana?. Lo llamo a Taylor

-Sr Grey, permiso

-¿En que están fallando?

-¿Quiénes Sr?

-Welch, Barney, Sawyer… ¿Qué mierda están haciendo para encontrar a Ana?

-Sr ellos son los mejores, no entiendo que es lo que está pasando

-Hice mal en moverte de tu puesto

-Hizo lo que considero correcto en ese momento

-No, lo hice porque estaba muy enojado contigo

-Yo agradezco tener todavía el trabajo…

-Taylor nunca estuvo en juego tu trabajo… si alguien puede decirme lo que piensa ese eres tú… no se lo permito a nadie más

-Gracias Sr Grey

-Hay que buscar a alguien más… no puede desaparecer así como así Taylor

-Quizás ella ya no está en el país Sr Grey- me doy vuelta y lo miro, él puede tener razón… quizás Ana ya no esté aquí. Vi que hizo grandes retiros de la cuenta que le asigne pero jamás pensé en ello…

-Tienes razón Jason quizás Ana ya no se encuentre aquí ¿puedes buscarla tú?

-¿Y por donde comienzo Sr Grey?

-Inglaterra…

-De acuerdo, voy a ver qué puedo hacer

-Tienes carta libre… el dinero no importa y lo sabes

-Si Sr, me pongo en eso ahora mismo

-No hace falta hoy… puedes comenzar mañana. Dile a Luke que a partir de mañana solo se ocupará de mi seguridad personal

-Así lo haré Sr Grey… ¿algo más?

-No, mantenme al tanto… hasta mañana

-Buenas noches Sr Grey- me pongo mi pijama y me acuesto sin cenar. Mamá me llama a través de la puerta

-Hijo

-Pasa

-¿Qué haces acostado?

-Quiero dormir, solo eso

-Tienes que cenar algo, vamos, ponte algo de ropa y ven a comer- asiento y luego de un rato subo a dormir.

El lunes llego demasiado temprano para mi… son las cinco y no puedo dormir ¡mierda! me voy hasta la cocina donde no hay nadie por supuesto y tomo un poco de jugo. Me doy una ducha y con Luke pisándome los talones llego hasta la oficina. Siete de la mañana. Y todavía están limpiando y todos se extrañan de verme tan temprano. Entro a mi despacho y pongo sobre la mesa el IPod que compre para Rose.


	9. Capitulo 9

Abro la computadora y me pierdo en números, documentos, planillas. ¿Eso fue el ascensor? Miro mi reloj: 7.30 ¿Andrea? Salgo de mi despacho para ver a Rose entrando en la sala de descanso. Preciosa. Con un traje ceñido al cuerpo verde oscuro. Me mira y sus ojos se entristecen

-Buen día Rose

-Sr Grey, buen día… no sabía que iba a venir tan temprano…

-A mi despacho

-Si Sr- noto ¿miedo en su respuesta? Demonios… cuando llegamos la hago pasar y me paro a su lado cuando ella se sienta. Tomo el IPod

-Aquí hay algo- le digo mientras se lo paso y ella me mira con cara extraña

-No lo escuches hasta que llegues a tu casa hoy… después tú decides que hacer

-Christian…

-Sé que es complicado… no puedo darte más que lo que te doy… sé que tú quieres, necesitas y mereces más. Pero Rose… yo estoy hecho pedazos… esa es la verdad. Y también quiero que sepas que tu puesto aquí no está en juego. Yo sé que necesitas el trabajo y el dinero y no voy a ser tan hijo de puta de quitarte algo que necesitas. Sea lo que sea que decidas, mantengamos las apariencias como lo vinimos haciendo hasta ahora. Yo no voy a maltratarte…

-Jamás pensé eso Christian

-Sonaste miedosa cuando te pedí venir al despacho

-Pensé que ibas a decirme que renunciara, porque puedo hacerlo si quieres

-No, no quiero… eres muy buena en lo que haces y yo no soy de prescindir de buenos empleados

-¿Por qué no lo puedo escuchar ahora?

-Porque no

-Eso no es una respuesta

-Haz lo que te pido por favor

-De acuerdo… no lo voy a escuchar hasta llegar a mi casa ¿necesitas algo?

-Capuchino

-De acuerdo- veo como se para. Ese traje es muy sexy… ella es muy sexy. Me paro y la tomo de la cintura

-Christian- tomo su cabello y lo enrollo en mi muñeca y tiro. Tengo su cuello expuesto y lo beso muy suavemente. Siento como todo su cuerpo tiembla. La aprieto contra mi cuerpo para que sienta lo que despierta en mi

-Rose…

-Esto no está bien Christian… si Andrea entra ahora ¿Qué va a pensar?

-Que quiero follarte…

-Por favor

-¿Quieres que te folle nena?- ella me mira con esos lindos ojos verdes

-Si- cierro la puerta del despacho con llave y me abalanzo sobre ella. Desabrocho su camisa y toco sus pechos por encima del sostén blanco de encajes que lleva. Ella toca mi erección por sobre mi pantalón y me baja el cierre. No puedo esperar más a hundirme en su caliente y húmedo interior. No podemos desvestirnos del todo por lo que solo bajo su pantalón y corro su tanga antes de hundirme por fin en ella y moverse dentro

-¡Ah!

-Shhh pueden escucharnos linda- la beso y nuestras lenguas, juegan juntas mientras nuestros cuerpos se mueven rítmicamente. Aprieto sus pezones mientras siento como me pongo cada vez más duro. Y lo siento… siento todo su orgasmo apretando mi miembro y como me libero en su interior. Esto ha sido maravilloso. Sexo en la mañana. Salgo de su cuerpo y le planto un beso en la boca. Ella me mira entre agradecida y culposa. Se arregla la ropa, quita la llave de la puerta y me deja solo en la oficina. El día pasa rápido. Andrea se despide de mi a las 19.30.

-Buenas noches Sr Grey- me dice Rose desde la puerta

-Pasa un momento- la veo dudar pero finalmente lo hace

-¿En qué puedo serle útil Sr Grey?

-Sé si me mientes ¿escuchaste lo que te di esta mañana?- miro sus ojos

-No, no lo hice

-De acuerdo… hasta mañana Rose

-Hasta mañana

ANASTASIA

Me estoy yendo del edificio. Camino lento mientras pienso en lo que ocurrió esta mañana en la oficina con Christian ¿Cómo pude perder el control de esa forma? ¿Cómo dejé que me hiciera eso? Pero fue tan liberador. Sentirlo dentro de mí… todo él. Y ahora esto, digo mirando el IPod que me dio. Cuando finalmente abro la puerta del departamento estoy toda tensa. Hecha un manojo de nervios ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? ¿Voy a seguir con esta mentira o voy a decirle la verdad? ¿Seguirá viendo a Susanah? ¿Y Elena? No le pregunté a Taylor por ella en nuestra última charla ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con la perra esa?

Caliento la tarta de verduras que me quedo de ayer y me siento a comerla escuchando lo que Christian me dio…

Por dios…

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta. _  
_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta. _  
_Aléjate de mí, escapa vete ya no debo verte. _  
_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte. _  
_La luz ya, no alcanza… _  
_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza..._  
_Un ángel… te cuida_  
_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._  
_Y aléjate de mi amor... _  
_Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo... _  
_No soy quien en verdad parezco... _  
_y perdón, no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo _  
_Si aún no me lo crees amor..._  
_y quieres tu correr el riesgo _  
_veras que soy realmente bueno _  
_en engañar y hacer sufrir _  
_a quien más quiero…_

_Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco _  
_quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto _  
_Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte _  
_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte. _  
_La luz ya, no alcanza..._  
_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza... _  
_Un ángel te cuida..._  
_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._  
_Y aléjate de mi amor... _  
_Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo... _  
_No soy quien en verdad parezco... _  
_y perdón, no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo _  
_Si aún no me lo crees amor..._  
_y quieres tu correr el riesgo _  
_veras que soy realmente bueno _  
_en engañar y hacer sufrir _

_Y hacer llorar _  
_y a quien más quiero.._

Escucho el tema dos veces más. La tarta se enfría y se moja con mis lágrimas. Me está advirtiendo lo mismo que hizo las primeras veces que nos vimos. Me dice que no es bueno para mí, solo que esta vez lo hace porque está roto. ¿Qué pretende que le diga a esto? ¿Qué voy a hacer por dios? ¡ ¿Qué diablos se supone que tengo que hacer? !

Me paseo por toda mi casa sin poder encontrar una respuesta adecuada a todo esto… ay dios…

-Bueno…

-¿Taylor? Soy yo Ana…

-Ahora no, te llamo en 5 minutos

-De acuerdo- me preparo un té mientras espero. Cuando por fin suena el móvil espero que Jason pueda ayudarme

-Hola Ana… dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-¿Podemos vernos?

-¿Ahora?

-Si…

-¿Dónde?

-1912 Pike Pl hay un Starbucks ahí ¿en media hora puedes?

-Si claro, te veo en media hora ahí- llego diez minutos después de lo que habíamos acordado y lo veo sentado, mirando para todos lados…

-Hola Jason…

-Dios mío… ¿acaso estás loca?- me dice cuando me ve y me desplomo en la silla

-No lo se

-¿Estás trabajando con el Sr Grey? Es una locura Ana

-Shhhh no lo digas muy fuerte…

-Esto es ridículo

-Lo sé

-Tú eres "esa" Rose… ¡¿Ana perdiste el juicio?!

-¿A qué te refieres con_ "esa Rose"?_

-A la que Christian le propuso tener una relación puramente sexual

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo escuché

-Ay por dios… estoy tan avergonzada

-¿Quieres olvidarlo y haces esto?

-Estoy desesperada… lo amo… lo necesito… ya no sé qué más hacer Jason

-Ana, ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar el día que ya no puedas ocultarle quién eres? He cubierto tu rastro pero seguramente Welch encuentre algo y se lo diga a Christian

-No por favor, ahora no, tengo que resolver esto primero, haz algo

-Yo… no lo puedo creer. No pareces tú con ese pelo y esos ojos y todo es confuso

-Tienes que darme algo más de tiempo Jason… yo le voy a contar a Christian la verdad pero no ahora…

-Tú sabrás lo que haces, pero conociendo a Christian, dudo mucho que la noticia le vaya a hacer gracia

-Lo sé- se para porque se tiene que ir rápido me dice. Lo abrazo y agradezco su confianza y su preocupación. Quizás lo mejor sea renunciar y volver con papá a Montesano, él sabrá que estoy ahí pero al menos ya no tendré que fingir ser quien no soy. ¿o me quedo y sigo fingiendo quien no soy? Cuando estoy regresando lo veo sentado en los escalones del edificio y todo mi cuerpo tiembla cuando bajo del taxi

Sus ojos grises se ven vidriosos y tiene la corbata mal anudada. Levanta la vista y se para.

-Hola

-Hola

-Estuve esperando tu llamada ¿escuchaste?

-Si

-¿Y entonces?

-Solo estoy más confundida Christian- veo la decepción en su mirada

-Ven… subamos- abro la puerta de casa. La tarta todavía está en la mesada

-¿No la comiste?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Se me fue el hambre

-No me exasperes

-¿De qué hablas?

-Calienta esa tarta y come…

-¿Es acaso una orden?

-Si… come…-es increíble que no siendo Anastasia quiera eso… ahh que frustrante. Me pongo a calentar la tarta y me siento a comerla con él como público privado

-¿No entendiste lo que quise decirte con esa canción?

-Que me alejara de ti…

-¿Solo eso?

-¿Qué no quieres perderme a pesar de que sabes que no eres bueno para mí?

-Me gustas muchísimo Rose… contigo la paso genial, pero tienes razón, yo no he olvidado a Anastasia. No he dejado de amarla y no sé si algún día podré hacerlo. Es cierto que quiero gritar su nombre cada vez que alcanzo el clímax y siento mucho que te hayas dado cuenta. Yo no puedo darte lo que tú necesitas. Pero no quiero que dejes de verme. No quiero dejar de verte. Es todo tan confuso y frustrante. Sé que te hago daño pero no quiero que te alejes y seguramente te estoy volviendo loca con señales tan duales ¿verdad?- asiento mientras mastico

-¿No puedes hacerlo ahora o no lo vas hacer nunca?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Darme más… ¿es porque es muy pronto o porque no quieres probarlo más?

-Yo no sé cómo responderte a eso… vivo día a día Rose. No sé qué pueda pensar mañana

-Eso no es justo para mi

-Lo sé cariño…

-Creo que será mejor que vuelva a Houston…

-Comprendo…

-No me odies

-No lo hago… comprendo perfectamente tu situación ¿Cuándo vas a renunciar?

-¿Cuándo quieres que lo haga?

-Arregla todo lo del departamento… vas a tener que rescindir el contrato si quieres irte… puedo ayudarte con eso… perderás el depósito

-Es lo que menos me importa…

-Rose… no te vayas- veo la desesperación en sus ojos

-No puedo seguir compitiendo con ella Christian… no puedo…

-No lo hagas… no tienes por qué hacerlo- me abraza y yo solo me rindo a su abrazo. Lloro como nunca he llorado. Siento su tristeza como agujas clavándose en cada parte de mi cuerpo y no puedo soportarlo. No quiero sentirlo así de triste, así de solo, creyendo una vez más que no merece ser feliz

-El viernes me vuelvo a Texas… es lo mejor Christian… voy a hablar mañana con la gente de legales para resolver la situación lo antes posible… y también voy a hablar con la gente de la inmobiliaria. Veré como hago para poder irme rápidamente también de aquí… me duele el corazón al hacer esto, pero es lo mejor para los dos…

-Rose

-Te quiero demasiado como para seguir lastimándote. Si me quedo ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá? Yo me voy a seguir enamorando de ti y tú seguirás pensando en ella cada vez que estés conmigo. Vas a pensar ¿Cómo sería si Anastasia estuviera aquí? Y eso Christian… no me gusta ahora y no me va a gustar más adelante. Decidiste quedarte suspendido en su relación, lo entiendo. Pero en algún momento vas a tener que escapar de ahí… pero no sé cuánto tiempo tome y no sé si quiero esperar para que no llegue nunca el tiempo adecuado- veo como suspira y sus mejillas se llenan de lágrimas. Lo abrazo de nuevo y le doy un pequeño beso en el cuello

-No hace falta que vuelvas al trabajo si vas a renunciar… solo manda el telegrama- se va y yo cuando finalmente cierra la puerta corro a mi cama y me tapo la boca para no gritar con el dolor que siento en mi pecho. Me odio a mí misma en este momento. Cuando despierto es de día pero todavía es temprano. Voy hasta el correo y hago la cola para mandar el telegrama de renuncia. Una vez enviado me voy hasta la inmobiliaria. Me dicen que podemos hacer un trato. Si les dejo los muebles ellos me devuelven el depósito acepto y les digo que el viernes a la tarde paso a entregarles la llave. Está todo decidido, no sé a dónde voy a ir… pero tiene que ser lejos de Christian… de nuevo.

CHRISTIAN

Paso el martes y el miércoles en casa de mis padres cuando el jueves Ros me llama preguntándome sobre la renuncia de Rose. Le digo que no se nada… no sé si me cree pero bueno… paso por su departamento el viernes en la tarde y la veo salir y entrar en la inmobiliaria. Tiene dos maletas con ella. Supongo que será su ropa ¿Qué habrá hecho con los muebles que le di? Me siento perdido y antes de que me vea, vuelvo al Escala. Abro lo que solía ser mi antiguo cuarto de juegos y la veo… a ella… al amor de mi vida. A MI Ana. Y un sollozo sale de mi boca seguido por dos cataratas de lágrimas. Me siento y lloro en la soledad de este departamento. ¿Estará Ana en Inglaterra? Dios mío que Taylor la encuentre… tengo que volver a verla, tengo que volver a sentirla de nuevo… ahora me siento tan vacío. Tan triste… mi vida perdió el rumbo y sin Ana no puedo volver a encontrarlo

ANASTASIA

Aquí estoy, en Bellevue, en la puerta de la casa de los padres de Christian. Y sé que es una locura. Y sé que algo malo puede ocurrir pero también sé que lo amo… que lo necesito… que necesito saber que todavía me ama… que no estuvo con ella… que sus labios son y fueron míos… que nunca la tocó ni entro en su cuerpo… quiero ilusionarme con que solo la castigo porque no me cree capaz de soportar un poco de dolor. A pesar de todo el amor que siento por él. Me siento en los escalones y marco su número

CHRISTIAN

Estamos comiendo pescado que papá preparó a la parrilla. Todos se enteraron de la renuncia de Rose y Elliot no ha dejado de fastidiarme con el asunto. Kate y Mia están raras conmigo pero supongo que es por lo que les dije aquella vez. Que nadie volverá a ser Ana. Nunca más. Me suena el teléfono y mamá pone cara de fastidio

-Es sábado… no atiendas

-Puede ser algo importante… no lo haré largo. Grey

-Christian-se me para el corazón y trato de tragar el enorme nudo que tengo en mi garganta. Es su voz… la voz más dulce del mundo… mi Ana

-Ana…- todos me miran

-Hola…

-¿Dónde estás?

-Cerca…

-¿Qué es cerca?- le hago señas a Taylor para que la ubique

-Más cerca de lo que crees Christian

-Quiero verte

-Yo también

-Dime donde estas… voy a buscarte ahora mismo- me paro

-Estoy afuera

-¿Afuera de dónde?

-De la casa de tus padres- suelto el celular y corro a la puerta. Pero a quien veo es a Rose

-¿Rose? ¿es acaso esto un chiste?

-No, no lo es Christian- veo como tira sus lentes y se quita algo de los ojos y entonces cuando ella levanta la mirada veo los ojos azules más hermosos de todo el universo y no puedo creerlo

-Ana…- tengo que acercarme un poco más. Ella está parada sin moverse cuando tomo su cintura y la atraigo hacia mí y me hundo en su cuello y en su cabello. Es mi Ana. Su inconfundible aroma ahora invade mi nariz. Siento sus manos en mi espalda y su cara en mi hombro. La aprieto fuerte contra mí. No lo puedo creer


	10. Capitulo 10

He perdido la noción del tiempo cuando tomé a Ana entre mis brazos. Su aroma ha vuelto a mí. Y yo no quiero apartarme por miedo a que se vuelva a ir

-Christian…- me aparto solo un poco para mirar sus bellos ojos. Paso mi dedo por su labio inferior y me acerco para besarla cuando ella se aleja

-No me rechaces Ana, por favor…

-Necesitamos hablar

-Quiero besarte mi amor… deja que lo haga

-Si te beso después no querré parar Christian y sabes a lo que me refiero

-Yo tampoco querré parar… te necesito Ana, necesito sentirte de nuevo conmigo

-Christian… tenemos que hablar… a solas- miro a la puerta y los veo a todos

-Comprendo… podemos ir al Escala, podemos quedarnos aquí… tú decides

-No, tiene que ser en territorio neutral… quizás podamos ir a cenar a algún sitio tranquilo- ¿cenar? ¿Anastasia quiere comer _ahora_? Me quedo pensando un momento hasta que digo…

-¿Witness bar?

-Si, lo que tú quieras- me responde

-Dame un segundo, voy a buscar las llaves del auto y el celular- le doy un rápido beso

-No te vayas por favor- le suplico

-No me iré. Aquí te espero- camino despacio y me doy vuelta para comprobar que sigue ahí. Todos están de vuelta en el comedor. Mamá es la primera en hablar

-Christian…

-Por favor… ahora no, no quiero que Ana lo piense demasiado y quiera irse de nuevo. Yo vuelvo… después… necesito estar con ella ahora mismo- respiro de nuevo cuando salgo y Ana esta parada todavía en la entrada. Tiene los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. La abrazo fuerte

-¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco…

-Déjame ayudarte- me pongo delante de ella y la envuelvo con mis brazos mientras paso mis manos por arriba y por debajo de su espalda. Puedo notar como la tensión de su espalda va desapareciendo… como deseo besarla, pero ella no me lo ha permitido. Vuelvo a abrazarla fuerte cuando siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Ana… te he extrañado tanto

-Lo sé Christian…

-¿Pasó un poco el frio?- la miro

-Si, gracias

-Vamos…- en el camino no cruzamos palabra y por suerte el lugar no está muy lleno. Nos sentamos en el fondo del local y ordenamos algo de comida. Odio que Ana haya cambiado su color de pelo. El rubio no es para ella. ¿se lo debo decir?

-¿No te gusta el rubio verdad?- _dios, ella me conoce mejor que nadie_

-No, no es color que mejor te queda

-Si quería trabajar contigo no me quedaba otra

-¿Por qué querías trabajar conmigo?

-Después de los primeros días, pasada la rabia, tenía necesidad de ti

-¿Necesidad de mí?

-De verte, de saber que a pesar de todo estabas bien… no pensé encontrarte tan…

-¿Destrozado?

-Si…

-Me lo merezco Ana… merezco estar sumergido en este dolor

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Dime… necesito entender… ¿Por qué fuiste a verla? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?- en este momento me siento tan avergonzado.

-No me mientas Christian… dime la verdad

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Cómo fue que esto paso? ¿Qué hiciste con ella en esa casa, en esa habitación?

-Me la encontré de casualidad un día en la calle y luego de unas semanas me la encontré en un restaurante y nos pusimos a hablar

-¿De qué?

-De su vida… de su operación, ella me comentó que Elena le dijo que yo estaba de novio y ella no podía creerlo y me dijo que se había mudado y tenía un cuarto de juegos y…

-¿Y te entró la curiosidad?

-Si…

-¿Y después?

-Fui a su casa… quería verlo… estando allí me invito una copa y me lo mostro

-¿Entonces?

-Nada, yo quedé asombrado porque era muy distinto al mío

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es todo blanco, no rojo furioso como era el mío. Era hasta "inocente"

-¿Y qué paso después?

-La castigué- veo como Ana muerde sus labios y cierra sus ojos

-¿Cuántas veces la viste Christian?

-Tres

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Ya te dije… la castigué

-¿La besaste?

-No

-¿Te beso?

-No

-¿La tocaste?

-No

-¿Te tocó?

-Sabes que no dejo que lo hagan salvo que seas tú

-¿Tuviste sexo con ella?

-No…

-¿Ella… te dio sexo oral?

-Si

-¿Follaste con ella Christian, follaste duro con Susanah?

-No Ana… esto, yo… solo que pensé que había desaparecido

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esa puta necesidad de castigar a mujeres morenas

-¿Y no desapareció?

-En ese momento no…

-¿Y ahora?

-No lo sé Ana…

-¿Por qué lo haces? Dime…

-No puedo

-Sí que puedes… dime

-Este no es el lugar para hablar de eso Ana, no ahora…

-Necesito saber, necesito comprender…

-No me pidas eso ahora, aquí Ana… no puedo- las lágrimas se me escapan y ella se sienta en mis rodillas y me abraza

-Tienes que decírmelo, tengo que saber Christian

-Dime que viniste para quedarte conmigo

-No cambies de tema… dime ¿Por qué tienes esa necesidad de golpear a mujeres morenas?

-Ana…

-¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué haga de cuenta que nada paso? ¿Qué olvide que aprovechaste mi viaje para ir a la casa de otra mujer a descargar tu furia?

-Preferí que fuera ella y no tú Ana

-¿Por qué? ¿crees que no te amo lo suficiente como para hacer esa concesión?

-Yo no quiero que tu cedas nada… el que está mal aquí soy yo…

-Christian

-Sabes que es cierto, soy yo el loco, el disfuncional, el sádico incurable- siento sus labios en los míos. La aprieto contra mi cuerpo sin dejar de besarla. Es tan rica

-Tú no eres eso- me dice seria cuando dejamos de besarnos

-Si Ana, lo soy

-No, sólo eres un muchacho que tuvo un mal comienzo, alguien que sufrió mucho y que se encerró en su dolor… yo no puedo curarte ni ayudarte si tú no me dejas. Si te encierras y sigues guardando cosas para ti esto no va a funcionar nunca

-¿Puede ser que aún me ames Ana?

-Si… te amo y te voy a amar siempre Christian ¿Por qué lo dudas todavía?

-No lo sé, por mis acciones, por como soy de insoportable, de lo celoso que soy… de lo controlador que soy… no lo sé Ana, tengo demasiados defectos

-Pero también tienes infinidad de cosas buenas…

-Si tú lo dices…

-Bien… basta de cambiar de tema… dime porque lo haces

-Ana…

-Dime…

-Vamos a otro lado… no quiero hablar de eso aquí

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No lo sé, elige tú el lugar

-Yo no conozco mucho la zona Christian… tú eres el que sabe acerca de todos los lugares "ostentosos" de Seattle

-¿Ostentosos?

-¿Lujosos?

-¿Cómodos?- le pregunto mientras tuerzo la boca, Ana asiente y se me ocurre un lugar. Conduzco hasta Alaskan Way al 2400 donde se encuentra el hotel The Edgewater. Ana mira el agua y me sonríe. Tomo su mano y entramos, por supuesto que no hay problemas en conseguir una habitación. Llamo a Taylor para pedirle que traiga algo de ropa para Ana y para mí. Que la deje en recepción y le aviso a la gente del hotel para que me avisen a mí cuando llegue nuestra ropa. La habitación es grande, cálida y hermosa. Ana se quita los zapatos y se extiende en la cama

-Al final no comimos casi nada en Witness bar ¿quieres comer algo de aquí? A tu lado está la carta- ella se sienta y toma la carta entre sus manos mientras yo no dejo de mirarla.

-Quiero un número 19 con papas fritas y gaseosa- sonrío y tomo la carta. ¿N° 19? Llamo al servicio al cuarto y pido la tardía cena y me avisan que con ella subirán el equipaje que ya dejaron en recepción. Le digo a Ana que Taylor ya trajo la ropa.

-¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos?

-Me voy a dar una ducha…

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-No… voy a querer…

-¿Hacer el amor?

-Si

-¿Y cuál es el inconveniente Ana? Yo me estoy muriendo por tocarte de nuevo- le digo tomándola de la cintura

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, muchas cosas que aclarar y demasiado que pensar. Y cuando estamos juntos, olvidamos todo y eso no está bien Christian ¿tú me quieres todavía verdad?

-No lo dudes ni un segundo mi amor

-Entonces… tenemos que hacerlo de la forma correcta esta vez

-Ana…- la aprieto fuertemente contra mi cuerpo que arde en deseo por ella y la beso. De forma loca y apasionada. Siento sus manos en mi pelo y como tira suavemente de él. Bajo mis manos hasta su hermoso trasero y lo aprieto un poco. Ana gime en mi boca. Presiono un poco y la alzo. Ella cruza sus piernas en mi espalda. La llevo hasta la cama y la acuesto suavemente. Ella sigue con sus piernas cruzadas mientras yo dirijo mis manos a sus pechos.

-Ah…

-Mi amor, déjame tocarte- aprieto por sobre la ropa los pezones duros de Ana y ella da un pequeño jadeo. Muevo mi erección en su ropa. Ana me quita la camisa y yo la miro con deseo… con un deseo que quema mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón. Su toque en mi pecho es algo que anhelaba y la dejo que lo recorra mientras cierro los ojos y sonrío. Sus manos están ahora en mis hombros mientras sus piernas se abren y yo me relajo. Le quito la chaqueta y la camisa. Encaje negro. Hermoso sobre su piel suave y sedosa. Se lo quito y me quedo mirando sus pechos. Tomo un pezón con mi boca y succiono. Mientras acaricio el otro suavemente. Ana gime sin parar. Y a mí me encanta escucharla, bajo dejando un camino de besos hasta su pantalón y me deshago de él y de la tanga también. Mi Ana, desnuda en todo su esplendor, para mí en la cama de este hotel. Ella se para y me mira con las pupilas dilatadas. Se muerde el labio mientras me desabrocha el jeans y lo quita junto con el bóxer. Mi erección asoma y ella sonríe. Con esa sonrisa mezcla de deseo y ansiedad. Se arrodilla y lo mete en su boca. Yo cierro los ojos mientras ella besa, muerde y succiona todo mi miembro. Siento su mano tibia también. Me gusta mucho esto, me gusta que ella lo haga. Mis hombros se relajan mientras acaricio su cabello. Solo lleva unos momentos más hasta que alcanzo mi clímax. Abro los ojos y la miro saborear.

-Niña traviesa- le dijo mientras la aprieto contra mí y la beso. Vuelvo con ella a la cama y abro sus piernas y beso su clítoris

-Christian… por favor

-¿Qué nena, que quieres?

-Lo sabes… a ti, dentro mío

-Solo espera un momento- vuelvo a su clítoris. Lo beso de nuevo y lo muerdo suavemente

-Ah… Christian por favor

-Córrete para mi Ana… quiero volver a saborearte- no dejo de tocar ni besar su clítoris hasta que ella alcanza el clímax susurrando mi nombre en su hermosa boca. Sin más que esperar me introduzco poco a poco en ella y me muevo muy lentamente

-Mmmm

-¿Le gusta esto Srita Steele?

-Mucho Sr Grey

-No sabes cómo han sido las noches sin ti Ana… lo que te he extrañado, la falta que me hacías.

-¿Aun cuando estabas con Rose?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarlo si lo sabes?

-Ah… más mi amor, mas

-Claro nena- comienzo a moverme más rápido mientras observo la cara de placer que tiene Ana. Se muerde otra vez el labio y hago que lo suelte pasando mis dedos por su boca. Ella abre los ojos y tira de mi cuello para besarme. Me muevo más rápido aún

-Ana… por dios Ana- llego a mi clímax y acabo dentro de ella mientras Ana grita mi nombre. Su pecho sube y baja agitado mientras yo me apoyo en su hombro. Estoy relajado… necesitaba su contacto. Sentirla de nuevo, sentir su cálido interior, sus pliegues en mi pene. Sus labios gritando su orgasmo. Ana pasa una mano por mi pelo cuando golpean la puerta. ¡demonios! ¿no podían tardar dos segundo más? Salgo de Ana y me pongo la bata y ella hace lo mismo y se va al baño. Me entregan el bolso mientras acomodan la cena. Huele delicioso.

-Ana- abro la puerta del baño, ella me mira- ya está la comida nena ven- tomo su mano y nos sentamos a comer. Cuando terminamos Ana se va hasta la cama, se quita la bata y se mete bajo las sábanas. Yo hago lo mismo. Ella se apoya en mi pecho mientras yo acaricio su cabello

-Lo hago porque es lo que quiero hacerle a mi madre, castigarla- Ana me mira con los ojos abiertos

-Siempre fueron parecidas al recuerdo que tengo de ella. Morenas de ojos marrones. Cuando… ella me explicó todo eso que yo solía hacer, me dijo que cuando castigara a alguien, tenía que enfocar mi rabia. Y la única rabia que yo tenía eran ellos dos, la puta adicta al crack y su chulo. Cuando dejé de hacerlo con ella y después de pasar por dos estúpidos psicólogos, cuando comencé con John le pregunté si yo no era un pervertido… no entendía como quería follar a esas mujeres que me recordaban a la puta… entonces él me lo explico. Una cosa era lo que yo hacía en el cuarto rojo y otra era la liberación sexual que necesitaba. De ahí la dualidad que tengo siendo dominante y luego un hombre con necesidades como cualquier otro, que no lo relacionara

-Por eso cuando te vi pensé que tú podías ser mi sumisa, pero tus ojos Ana… tus ojos son distintos a los de cualquiera. Yo creo que me enamoré de ti ni bien nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Ana- la miro serio- ahora que lo sabes… no me dejes nunca más- ella me abraza y llora. Llora porque se ha dado cuenta de lo jodido que estoy pero no voy a dejarla ir nunca más. Así tenga que encadenarla a un poste… ella se quedará conmigo para siempre

-Sabía que lo hacías por algo… solo que no me imagino cuanto dolor guardas en tu corazón porque tu madre no cuido de ti como te lo merecías Christian- ella habla y solloza y yo trago saliva mientras los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas

-¿Y sabes porque te sigue doliendo? Porque la amas… por ese simple motivo, porque ella pudo haberte desilusionado, pudo haberte herido pero era tu mamá y los hijos nacemos con un chip de amor incondicional hacia nuestros padres. Y estoy segura de que ahí, en medio de su dolor, ella también te amaba, solo que no lo supo a tiempo.

-Basta Ana

-Tienes que perdonarla Christian… perdonarla de corazón… solo así ella podrá descansar en paz y tu podrás comenzar una nueva vida sin odio en tu corazón

-¿Perdonarla dices? ¿Cómo hago eso?

-Con tiempo… con amor… tratando de ponerte en su lugar… Christian seguramente tu madre era una mujer atormentada por la droga y por lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirla. ¿nunca te pusiste a pensar que para hacer lo que tenía que hacer necesitaba perderse en la oscuridad?

-Ana de verdad… no puedo con esto ahora… dime que no te irás

-No lo haré

-¿Me podrás perdonar algún día tú a mí?

-Ya te perdoné Christian

-¿De verdad?

-Saber que no la besaste, saber que no la tocaste o que no tuviste sexo con ella para mi es suficiente pero quiero decirte algo y quiero que lo entiendas

-Dime…

-Yo puedo soportar dolor por ti. Como tú puedes darme flores y corazones. Yo puedo jugar ese juego, puedo ser tu sumisa por un rato y follar duro y dejar que me ates y me des azotes… no necesitas buscar eso en otro lado Christian… yo te amo y quiero complacerte y no porque pienso que eres un pervertido o un sádico, sino porque yo también lo disfruto y porque te amo ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-Estamos de acuerdo Srita Steele

-¿Supiste algo más de ella?

-De ¿la zorra pervertida abusadora de menores?- Ana ríe con ganas y yo me acoplo a su risa. Me encanta escucharla reír. Me pone feliz escucharla reír

-Si, ¿supiste algo de ella?

-No… ¿te preocupa?

-Para nada- me dice mientras se acurruca en mi pecho y se tapa. Yo apago la luz del velador y duermo a su lado, aspirando ese aroma que tanto amo. En la mañana después de una ducha larga donde hicimos el amor de nuevo, Ana y yo desayunamos y salimos a caminar tomados de la mano. Hace un lindo día y caminamos sin parar cuando se está acercando el mediodía. Las mejillas de mi nena están rosaditas y ella sonríe.

-Tengo hambre-

-¿Puedo anotar el día?

-No te hagas el gracioso Christian- tiro de su mano

-Vamos, por aquí cerca está el Sheraton Hotel y dentro de él esta Daily Grill te voy a hacer probar el CHICKEN PICCATA

-¿Qué es eso?

-Medallones de pollo con salsa de limón y espinacas salteadas… te va a encantar… vamos- el almuerzo fue tranquilo. Le hice prometer a Ana que sin falta el lunes iría a cambiarse el color de pelo. Cuando estábamos a unas cuadras del hotel la noto un poco inquieta por lo que decido preguntar

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo no te conté algo- cierro los ojos y trato de no pensar que puede ser

-Dime…

-Es sobre la zorra pervertida

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es cierto lo que dijo

-¿Qué cosa de todas las que dijo?

-Que yo la ataque- abro los ojos

-¿Qué tú qué?

-La ataque

-¿De qué forma?- Ana duda- ¿de qué forma Anastasia?

-La castigue

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿Podemos ir a la habitación y te cuento todo?- cada paso que damos hace subir mi tensión y siento la espalda dura y tirante. Cuando llegamos ella se acomoda en la cama.

-Te escucho…

-Fue la noche que salí con Elizabeth. Ella me sirvió de ayuda…

-No divagues ¿Qué hiciste?

-La esperé cuando salía del salón de belleza

-Anastasia ¿Qué le hiciste?

-La ate en el privado que hay en el salón. La desnude, la amordacé, y le pegue- imágenes de Elena atada y golpeada vienen a mi mente y de Ana con algún instrumento también y se me revuelve el estómago

-¿Con que le pegaste?

-Con una vara y un látigo

-¿Con una…? ¿Cómo diablos hiciste todo eso?

-Haciéndolo

-Evidentemente ella supo que habías sido tú. Por eso te vino a buscar cuando estábamos almorzando

-¡Ella te llamo! Te dejo un mensaje haciéndose la dulce diciendo que quería cenar contigo y si yo había entendido que eres más que flores y corazones. "_Esa niñita_" así me volvió a llamar. Y yo pensé en todos los años que tú fuiste su sumiso, en los golpes que te daba y tuve tanta rabia, porque nadie lo sabe y ella abuso de ti… ¡se lo merecía Christian! le dije que en cada golpe que le diera pensara en ti… en todo el daño que te hizo… me alegro que le haya dolido… me alegro que haya estado una semana en su casa sin poder haberse movido… y lo haría una y mil veces

-Ana- la abrazo- tranquila… ya está, ya pasó, no podemos hacer nada ahora… ¿lo hiciste sola?

-Si

-Ana… ¿Quién te ayudo? ¿Elizabeth?

-No

-¿Quién?

-No te lo voy a decir

-¿Taylor?

-No te lo voy a decir…

-De acuerdo… ven aquí- la atraigo a mi lado y la acomodo en mi pecho. No puedo creer que Ana haya hecho eso. Volvemos a casa de mis padres y todos están felices de verla. Nos vamos al Escala y Ana me dice que hablará con Elizabeth después de cambiarse el color de pelo, cosa que agradezco. Cuando llegamos a casa ella está feliz de ver a Gail y Gail también está contenta de tener a Ana en casa de nuevo. Comemos algo liviano y ella comienza a preparar todo para la mañana siguiente. Estoy en la barra de desayuno esperándola pero ella no viene. Voy en su busca y la encuentro en la puerta del cuarto de juegos


	11. Capitulo 11

-¿Qué ocurre Ana?

-¿Quieres jugar?

-Ya no existe- ella me mira

-¿Ya no existe?- abro la puerta y ella se lleva una mano a la boca

-Christian- sus seis retratos, el anillo de compromiso y el pequeño florero con una rosa blanca marchita ocupan ahora la habitación

-No tenía sentido seguir teniéndolo si tú no estabas Ana…

-Pero esto…

-Creí que te había perdido para siempre…

-Mi amor- me abraza y me besa fuertemente

-No era necesario Christian

-Si lo era Ana… al menos para mi

-¿Y ahora? ¿si yo quiero jugar?

-¿Quieres jugar? Pues podremos jugar en nuestro cuarto, en nuestra cama… puedo comprar online algunas cosas… si quieres

-Sí, quiero… compra las esposas de cuero, esas bolas de plata… Ummm

-¿Qué más? Estoy tomando nota mental

-Una fusta pequeña, el látigo de tirantes…

-Golosa- la beso y ella ríe en mi boca y me muerde el labio. Voy hasta la caja de vidrio y tomo el anillo. Se lo muestro y Ana sonríe

-¿Aún vas a casarte conmigo?

-Si- me dice emocionada. Tomo su pequeña y cálida mano y deslizo el anillo en su dedo y lo beso mientras la miro con todo el amor que esta mujer me inspira, su boca se acerca a la mía

-Te amo Christian Grey… te voy a amar para siempre

-Y yo te voy a amar para siempre también Anastasia Steele- la abrazo mientras sus dedos acarician mi cabello

-¿Nos vamos a dormir?

-De acuerdo…

-¿Solo dormir?

-¿Qué quieres hacer Christian?

-Tú lo sabes…- se muerde el labio y yo sé que ya tengo su aprobación

ANASTASIA

Lunes y el reloj no deja de sonar. Sin abrir los ojos tanteo en la mesa de luz de Christian y tiro al suelo el maldito BlackBerry… pero el condenado aparato sigue chillando

-¡Christian!

-Tranquila nena- siento sus labios en los míos

-Apaga eso…

-Ahora lo hago- el ruido cesa y yo me cubro hasta la cabeza

-Odio ese rubio será mejor que cuando regrese esta noche, encuentre a mi Anastasia de nuevo- me dice en tono burlón y con algo de seriedad también

-De acuerdo Sr Grey, así será hecho… Christian

-Dime cariño

-¿Mi tarjeta?- veo como abre su billetera y me pasa mi black card

-Aquí la tienes nena

-Gracias… tengo que devolverle algo de dinero a Taylor y no quiero estar con demasiado efectivo

-¿Taylor te prestó dinero?

-Sí, cuando me fui… yo no tenía nada

-¿Y esas cantidades que habías retirado?

-Las tengo en mi valija, cuando regreses te las doy y tú ves que haces con él

-De acuerdo nena… a mí no me gusta tampoco tener dinero en la casa… me voy a trabajar… nos vemos a la noche. Ana…- asomo mis ojos por la sábana

-Dime…

-Te amo- le sonrío y me da un cálido y dulce beso

-Haz dinero cariño

-Lo voy a intentar- me tapo de nuevo y duermo un poco más. Cerca de las 9 me ducho y me voy a desayunar, hablo un poco con Gail y ella me hace una recomendación, ir a cambiar mi color de pelo a Gary Manuel Studio

-Gracias por la recomendación Gail

-¿Vienes a almorzar Ana?

-No lo creo, pero si puedo hacerlo te aviso

-De acuerdo

Me voy con Taylor hasta el lugar y por suerte no hay mucha gente pero la tintura y el cuidado del cabello me llevan más de dos horas por lo que saliendo como algo en List Restaurant obligo a Taylor a almorzar conmigo unas Albóndigas Picantes y le cuento que Christian sabe lo de Elena pero no que fue él el que me ayudo. Saliendo de ahí, voy a Grey's Editorial. Roach y Elizabeth se alegran de verme pero les digo que tengo que organizar la boda por lo que después de mi luna de miel veré si regreso. Los dos se ponen contentos con la noticia de que Christian y yo todavía estamos comprometidos. Salgo de ahí cerca de las 4 de la tarde y me voy a ver a mi amor. Andrea me sonríe cuando me ve

-¿Está solo?

-Si Ana…

-Bueno, voy a verlo- golpeo la puerta

-Si…

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Ana, por supuesto nena, que alegría- cuando entro agito mi cabello que ha vuelto a su color original

-¿Te gusta así?- él se acerca y me besa primero. Luego toca mi cabello y lo huele

-Me encanta así Ana… ahora sí eres tú... mi amor- le sonrío y lo beso.

-¿Ganaste algo de dinero?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- me río.

Me dice que su madre nos espera a cenar esta noche y le digo que estaré lista a la hora que él me diga. Nueve en punto estoy vestida con un traje sencillo, tacones altos y una musculosa bastante escotada. Christian para a buscarme con Sawyer manejando… cuando subo se me queda mirando y pasa la lengua por los labios. Ni bien nos incorporamos al tránsito se desabrocha el cinturón y me toma de la mano. Se sienta a mi lado y coloca mi mano sobre su pene. Lo miro sorprendida.

-He tomado todas las precauciones necesarias Anastasia… yo no dejo nada librado al azar cuando se trata de complacer nena- aprieta un botón y un vidrio oscuro sube separándonos de Sawyer. ¿Cuándo hizo esto? Me mira con esos ojos llenos de deseo que hacen que mi vientre se tense.

-Ahora Srita Steele, le dije a mi madre que íbamos a llegar a las 22… lo que nos da bastante tiempo. Sawyer ya sabe que no podemos llegar antes de las 22 así que…- dios ¿Qué va a hacer?

Me desabrocha el cinturón y me quita la chaqueta. Mira mi escote y pone cara de enojado. Me levanta la remera y quiere quitármela

-Christian-

-Shhh no está permitido hablar Anastasia

-Pero

-Shhh calla-

No me queda otra y me la quita. Me mira los pechos y me ruborizo. Me desabrocha el sostén y me da un beso en el cuello. Sus hábiles manos desabrochan mi pantalón y los desliza junto a mi tanga hasta mis rodillas. No más. Me siento tan expuesta de esa manera. Él me mira y se vuelve a pasar la lengua por los labios y mi excitación trepa hasta la luna.

-Si solo tuvieras una mínima idea de lo hermosa que eres. De lo loco que me vuelves. De que sería capaz de matar si otro quisiera tenerte. Tu… eres… mía… ¿verdad que si Ana?

-Si

-Sí, eres mía y solo mía. De nadie más. Yo fui el primer hombre de tu vida, fui el primero en tu cama… fui el primero en hacerte gemir. El primero en hacerte acabar. Y voy a ser el único y el último porque tú me dijiste que te vas a casar conmigo ¿no es así Ana?

-Si Christian- se acerca y me besa, suavemente

-Tú, Anastasia Steele, eres mi mujer, ni novia, mi amante y muy pronto mi esposa… y yo te pertenezco en todos los niveles que un hombre pueda tener. Tienes todo de mi… absolutamente todo. Sin ti yo estoy perdido, incompleto, me siento solo y quebrado. No vuelvas a irte

-No

-Jura que no te irás por más asustada que estés

-Te lo juro-

Siento su lengua en mi boca y sus manos en mi pelo. Siento sus labios bajar por mi cuello. Sus manos ahora aprisionan mis pechos y los dedos aprietan mis pezones. Sus besos llegan hasta ellos. Los chupa y yo me arqueo. Que dulce tortura. Su boca es tan experta. Sus manos también lo son. Cierro los ojos y suspiro entrecortado. Él sabe lo que hace. Siento una de sus manos bajar hasta mi clítoris donde expertamente traza pequeños círculos. Yo creo que voy a enloquecer en este auto. Sus labios abandonan mi pezón para deslizarse hasta mi ombligo y luego hasta mi húmedo sexo donde su lengua me lanza hasta júpiter ida y vuelta. Quiero abrir más las piernas para poder disfrutar más de su boca pero no puedo. Sus manos están ahora en mis pechos, acariciándolos mientras su boca hace estragos en mi sexo. No quiero que se detenga. No ahora.

-Tu sabor es delicioso- lo escucho decir y no sé qué espera él que diga a esa afirmación. Solo sé que él todavía está besando y lamiéndome ahí abajo. Y de repente todo se nubla. La electricidad baja y tensa mis músculos

-Vamos Ana, dámelo- no grito, solo, solo cierro las piernas alrededor de su cabeza y me muerdo los labios para que Sawyer no me escuche. Momentos después me relajo mientras Christian me ayuda a vestirme. Siento todo mi cuerpo como gelatina recién hecha

-¿Cómo estás?

-No lo sé

-¿No te gusto?- me subo a sus piernas y lo beso apasionadamente. Beso su cuello y lo muerdo, bajo muy despacio hasta donde esta una de mis partes preferidas del cuerpo de Christian Grey. Bajo los pantalones y el bóxer. Lo miro en todo su esplendor y me lo meto, todo en la boca. Cuando lo tengo encerrado, muevo mi lengua y miro a Christian. tiene los ojos cerrados y de su boca salen suspiros. Sé que le gusta. Me deslizo despacio y lo saco de mi boca, beso cada pequeña célula y me lo vuelvo a meter en la boca. Succiono, chupo y beso… mis tres cosas favoritas para llevarlo al orgasmo. El jadea y su tibieza en mi garganta me afirman que ha llegado al clímax. Me siento a su lado.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Aha- nos recomponemos rápidamente porque Sawyer disminuye la velocidad, así que supongo que ya estaremos llegando. La cena esta por servirse cuando veo que son… ¡caracoles! Puaj

-¿No me digas Anastasia que no te gustan los caracoles?- me pregunta Grace

-No, me dan asco

-Ay querida, no lo sabía, podemos prepararte algo rápido

-No hace falta Grace… con los pancitos y el queso estoy más que bien

-¿Estás segura?- me pregunta Christian. veo los caracoles de nuevo y pongo cara de asco

-Sí… segurísima- nos vamos de la casa de Christian cerca de las 12 de la noche. Estoy cansada y hambrienta, cuando subimos al auto veo que el cristal está bajo.

-Sawyer…

-Srita Steele…

-Antes de ir al Escala, ¿podríamos pasar por un Mc Donald?

-¿No era que con el queso y el pan te arreglabas?

-¿Tú de verdad creíste eso?- Christian sonríe y le hace señas a Sawyer para que me haga caso. Me como una hamburguesa doble, con queso y papas grandes. Delicioso.

-Creo que nunca te vi comer con tanto entusiasmo Ana

-La inesperada actividad en el asiento trasero del auto, sumado a una pobre merienda hacen eso mi estimado Sr Grey

-Ya veo- me besa y alguien hace una foto. Nos miramos. Mañana, sección chismes en todos los diarios de Seattle

-Tendría que aprender a ser más discreto Sr Grey

-Con usted tan cerca de mí es imposible srita Steele- cuando llegamos al Escala Christian enciende la música donde suena un piano y una melodía hermosa. Me quedo escuchándola. Estoy agotada. Se ve que mi amor se da cuenta de mi estado porque me toma entre sus brazos y me lleva al cuarto. Me recuesta sobre la cama y me saca los tacones. Me desviste toda, dejándome solo con la tanga. De un cajón saca una de sus camisetas y me la pasa. Me la pongo y él se acuesta y me abre las sábanas. Y así entre sus brazos me duermo. Tranquila y feliz. Cuando Gail nos prepara el desayuno me siento feliz de la vida. Todo está regresando a la normalidad.

-Christian

-Dime…

-Quiero que Taylor trabaje conmigo- el gira su rostro y me mira

-¿Por qué?

-Al parecer tú estás mejor con Sawyer y yo tengo confianza con Taylor. Así que pensé que no sería un problema

-De acuerdo

-Perfecto. ¡Taylor!- Christian se tapa los oídos en señal de desaprobación por mi grito- ups, lo siento

-Srita Steele…

-A partir de este momento, eres mi Taylor personal

-¿Disculpe?

-Que tendrás que obedecerme a mí- Taylor lo mira a Christian

-¿Usted me despidió?

-Habla con la loca de tu jefa… yo soy inocente- se va a cambiar tomándose su taza de café

-No, no es eso, sino que ahora, todo lo que hacías con Christian, lo haces conmigo ¿está claro?

-Si Ana

-No seas confianzudo Jason, el Sr Grey se podría molestar si te escucha diciéndole Ana a su mujer- lo reprende Gail

-No lo retes, yo siempre le digo que me diga así.

-¿Lo ves?- le responde Taylor. Christian se despide con un beso y yo aprovecho y llevo a Taylor al estudio para hablar con él en privado

-Ana ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Siéntate que tenemos mucho que hablar

-Dime

-¿Qué tan bueno es Welch?

-Es el mejor…

-¿Y quién podría hacerle la competencia?

-No lo sé

-Vamos… a mí no me engañas

-¿Qué necesitas Ana?

-Necesito que Christian no se entere de dos cosas

-Dios mío… ahí vamos de nuevo

-No te pongas en ese plan

-¿Qué quieres averiguar?

-Sobre los padres de Christian…

-¿Será una buena idea?

-Taylor, los problemas de Christian se iniciaron en su infancia. El cree que es hijo de un cliente de ella y un descuido. Pero yo siento que no es así. Hay algo raro en todo eso y necesito que él se despegue de ese pasado para poder iniciar una vida nueva juntos

-Déjame que me contacte con algunos conocidos a ver que pueden hacer por mí

-Avísame por favor

-¿Tienes alguna pista?

-Tú averigua si puedes conseguir alguien tan bueno como Welch y me avisas ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok

Prendo mi computadora y voy buscando todo lo que necesito. Quiero darle muy pronto una sorpresa a Christian. Cerca de las 20 suena mi celular


	12. Capitulo 12

-Hola hermosa- es mi amor

-Hola bombón

-Vas a hacer que me sonroje

-¡No lo hagas sin que yo te vea! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Paso a buscarte en una hora

-Christian

-Solo cena… lo prometo

-De acuerdo

-Pero ponte algo bonito, vamos a un sitio "ostentoso"

-Diablos…

-¿Perdona?

-Nada, nos vemos en una hora

-Adiosito nena- me sonrío ¿Qué necesidad de ir a un lugar ostentoso? Pero bueno, es mi cincuenta y no lo voy a convencer. Estreno mi vestido negro de strapless y unos zapatos no muy altos color crema haciendo juego con el bolso. Cuando me avisa que ha llegado bajo a encontrarme con él en el estacionamiento del Escala. Cuando el ascensor se abre Christian me mira asombrado

-Estas…- ¿lo he dejado sin palabras?

-¿Estoy…?

-Guau Ana, no, voy a cancelar, todos los tipos del restaurante se van a babear contigo- lo tomo de las solapas del saco

-¿Y crees que las mujeres no se van a babear por ti Christian?

-Pero tú puedes controlarte, yo no

-Pero van a mirar… solo tú me tocas, solo tú me besas, solo tu porque yo soy tuya ¿recuerdas?- un suspiro de alivio y deseo sale de su boca

-Eso es cierto… vamos- guau ostentoso no es suficiente para este lugar. Parece un castillo antiguo pero lo peor es que está lleno

-Está completo

-No, yo tengo reservas en el comedor de arriba- y claro… ¿Por qué me extraña? Subimos unas hermosas escaleras y mi novio tan atento como siempre me abre la puerta y entonces escucho

-¡Sorpresa! Todos están ahí… incluidos… papá, mamá. Corro hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos y los abrazo muy fuerte

-Princesa- me dice Ray en el oído

-Papá… te extrañe tanto- miro los ojos vidriosos de mi madre- mamá

Lloro de felicidad. No entiendo nada pero las personas que más amo está aquí esta noche. Los dos me miran y sonríen. Christian me toma de la cintura y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro

-¿Qué es todo esto?- le pregunto

-Una mini fiesta de compromiso- lo miro con todo el amor que mi mirada puede reflejar. De fondo, en la música, violines y piano. Me siento de verdad como la princesa de un cuento encantado. Lo beso mientras me cuelgo de su cuello y todos aplauden

-No olvide que no estamos solo Srita Steele- me dice susurrando en mi oído

-De acuerdo… gracias por esto… te amo- y le doy un suave beso. Nos sentamos los dos solos en una pequeña mesa desde todos nos ven. Somos pocos pero que feliz estoy de que estén todos aquí. Taylor y Gail incluidos. Comemos una pequeña entrada y luego nos traen el plato principal… una deliciosa carne asada con papas y ensalada. Todo acompañado del vino del nuevo socio de Christian… Martin Basteri. Después de la comida nos sirven helados de varios sabores y un espumante. Christian se para y veo que agarra algo ¿es un micrófono?

-Buenas noches a todos… y gracias por venir, si hubiera tenido que invitar gente por cortesía seguramente el restaurante hubiera quedado chico. Pero están aquí los que realmente importan, los que Ana y yo queremos que estén. Nuestros padres, mis hermanos, sus parejas y amigos muy queridos y sinceros. Cuando la vez pasada anunciamos con Ana que nos íbamos a casar fue en mí cumpleaños para sorpresa de todos. Han pasado demasiadas cosas desde aquel día. He cometido muchos errores, pero no sé porque cosas del destino o la vida, esta maravillosa mujer, el amor de mi vida, mi todo, ha aceptado seguir a mi lado a pesar de la oscuridad que todavía habita en mi- entrecierro los ojos y le aprieto la mano

-Yo fui bendecido con una maravillosa familia, a quienes amo con todo mi corazón y que quizás nunca sintieron ese amor hasta hace muy poco tiempo… les pido perdón. Yo no sé ciertamente mi origen. Sé que nací de una persona que no me quiso mucho y no se preocupó demasiado por mí ni por lo que un pequeño niño de 4 años necesitaba- las palabras se quiebran en su boca y por primera vez… veo todo el dolor en su mirada

-Yo… nunca pensé que el amor, el verdadero, era para mí. Creía que me había sido negado desde que nací. Creí que nadie me amaba ni se preocupaba por mí. Era incapaz de creer que un día, yo podría amar a alguien, sentir amor de verdad por alguien. Y no fue hasta hace muy poco que me consideraba indigno del amor- me mira

-Hasta que un día, una maraña de cabello oscuro tropezó en mi puerta y tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntarme si era gay- todos ríen

-A mí, a Christian Grey, preguntarme si era gay… ¡una insolente! Pero hubo algo, algo que seguramente ella sintió también… cuando nos miramos unos instantes mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, sentí que su mirada azul me atravesó el cuerpo y pudo ver algo de mi alma. Como dije muchas cosas han pasado… demasiadas en poco tiempo. Pero lo cierto es que amo a esta mujer. La amo en todas las formas posibles. Y sin ella a mi lado, las sombras vuelven a mí, por eso la necesito, para que sea mi guía en la oscuridad. Porque sé que ella es mi salvadora. Mi amiga, mi guía, mi amor, mi todo. Por eso quiero brindar. Por Anastasia Steele, MI Ana, te lo digo siempre y te lo repito… nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti nena. Te amo. Gracias a todos por estar hoy aquí… y Kate… que bueno que te resfriarás…- Kate le sonríe mientras le guiña el ojo. Yo estoy empapada en llanto y emoción y amor y todo lo que uno siente cuando el amor de su vida tiene tantas cosas lindas para decir. Lo beso. Le acaricio el cabello y me acurruco en su pecho

-¿Estás bien?

-No podría estar más feliz en este momento… todo lo que dijiste fue tan lindo… esto es tan lindo… te amo Christian- le digo mientras lo miro a los ojos

-Y yo te amo a ti nena, no lo dudes.- la noche no pudo ser más fantástica. Mi madre, Bob y mi padre se iban a quedar en la casa de los Grey un tiempo… no sabían cuánto pero no tenían prisas en volver. Acordamos desayunar mañana.

Me quité los zapatos ni bien entré… me parece que las alturas no son lo mío. Christian tiene una botella en la mano y me mira… veo que es Bollinger Rosé y me encanta

-¿Y eso?

-Es nuestra celebración íntima

-¿Vamos a seguir celebrando?

-Por supuesto Srita Steele…

-¿Por qué rosado?

-Porque me recuerda a tus mejillas la primera vez que te vi y te sonrojaste…

-Christian- digo dejando un caminito de niñez en su nombre. Él sonríe y me toma entre sus brazos, mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Aspira mi cabello, como le gusta hacer eso y luego me besa en el cuello

-Te amo tanto mi amor, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti Ana?

-No pienses en eso, tú y yo nunca más nos vamos a separar.

-Es el deseo más grande que tengo

-¿El más grande?

-En cuanto al futuro. Pero ya que hablamos de deseo…- sus ojos grises brillan- en este momento te deseo tanto que no sé cómo soy capaz de controlarme

Me aparto un poco y lo miro. El frunce el ceño y me mira entre sorprendido y divertido.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunta

-¿Recuerdas que siempre me dices que tengo baja autoestima porque no me considero atractiva?

-Aha

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿De mí?

-¿Acaso sabes lo increíblemente hermoso que eres?

-Ana…

-¿Lo sabes?

-Hacía uso de eso antes, para tener lo que quería. Sé que tengo un aspecto bueno…

-¿Bueno?

-¿Soy guapo?

-¿Guapo?

-Me estás mareando.

-Ven que te lo voy a explicar…- lo llevo hasta la habitación y lo siento en la cama

-Primero que nada, esto es para ti. Quiero devolverte las miles de veces que tú me has dicho a mí que soy hermosa

-Lo eres…

-Shhh es mi turno ahora- le quito los zapatos y las medias

-Recuerdo cuando vi tus pies en el cuarto rojo… me parecieron tan sexys. Tan… tan Christian Grey… tienes unos pies muy bonitos Christian- tomo uno con la mano y chupo el pulgar. Christian me mira sorprendido. Lo muerdo muy suavemente y luego lo masajeo por un momento. Hago lo mismo con el otro pie.

-Ana…

-Shhh- me siento a su lado.

-Luego está tu cabello. Hermoso y suave y que siempre huele tan rico- le acaricio el cabello

-Me gustaría que algún día un hijo nuestro tenga tu cabello…

-Luego está tu frente, hermosa, salvo cuando la frunces con gesto de enojado. Tu nariz, más que perfecta, tus mejillas afeitadas y suaves- le doy dulces besos en cada lugar que menciono.

-Tu cuello… mmm… me encanta tu cuello porque tiene mi aroma favorito en el mundo: Tú

-No sabía eso

-Pues ahora lo sabes… no me interrumpas- le quito la camisa

-Sé cuánto miedo tenías a esto- le toco el pecho- pero tienes un torso hermoso…

-Lleno de cicatrices- me responde con un dejo de dolor y de rabia

-Nadie las nota cuanto te quitas lo que llevas puesto. Tienes unos abdominales de muerte Chris… los que tendría cualquier modelo famoso- él se ríe

-Y por aquí está tu caminito feliz… pero vamos a regresar a él más tarde- me pone pucheros

-Amo tus brazos y tus manos. Amo la forma en la que me abrazan y me sostienen o cuando una de estas- mostrándole su mano derecha- me da algunos pequeños azotes

-¿Ah sí?

-Si Sr Grey… ahora recuéstate en la cama

-Como lo ordene srita Steele- le quito el bóxer y noto que Christian tiene una mirada rara. Hago que se dé la vuelta

-Ah! Hermoso, redondo y fabuloso trasero- le digo mientras le pellizco ambas nalgas. Mi dedo sube por toda su espalda

-Tienes una espalda muy sexy también Sr Grey

-Aprecio su gusto Srita Steele

-Date la vuelta…- miro sus ojos

-Esos, los ojos grises más hermosos del mundo, esos de los que me enamore desde el mismo instante en que se cruzaron con los míos… esos que reflejan tu amor por mí- Christian los cierra y los beso

-Estos labios, que estuvieron, están y estarán en cada parte de mi cuerpo- le doy un beso dulce

-Esto- digo rozándole suavemente su erección

-Que es el culpable de todo mi placer

-Pero sobre todo esto- le toco su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón

-Aunque cuando te conocí me dijiste que tú no tenía corazón hoy yo puedo decir que eso no ni un poquito verdad. Tú tienes un gran corazón, solo que lo lastimaron mucho y lo dejaron roto. Pero yo lo voy a reparar y voy a hacer que te sientas siempre digno de amar y digno de recibir amor- Christian está en silencio

-Eres un dios griego enamorado de una mortal… ¿Cómo fue que me hice digna de semejante regalo?- lo miro. Esta con los ojos cerrados y miles de lágrimas en el rostro

-Mi amor ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustada. Él solo me toma entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Vuelvo a sentir su corazón

-Eso que oyes, fuiste tú lo que lo hizo funcionar de nuevo ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, porque tardaste tanto en llegar a mi vida, porque?- me pregunta mirándome y tomando mi rostro

-No lo sé

-No voy a dejar que te vayas nunca ¿comprendes? Nunca

-No lo voy a hacer- y me besa, pero este beso es distinto, es un beso lleno de ansiedad, de dolor, de amor, de deseo. Y dejo que me bese mientras llora. Quizás él esté limpiando su dolor. Y yo deseo con todo el corazón que así sea.

-Ahora Srita Steele hay algo que está mal aquí- me dice secándose las lágrimas

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo estoy todo desnudo y tú todavía tienes ese hermoso vestido

-Es verdad… ¿me bajas el cierre?

Me paro. Él se levanta y me da la vuelta. Primero me quita los zapatos. Sube acariciándome las piernas. Siento todo su cuerpo detrás de mí. Suspiro. Sus hábiles manos no tardan en bajar el cierre. Siento su dedo por mi espalda y el vestido poco después cae al suelo. Sin dejar que me dé la vuelta me desabrocha el corpiño y me lo quita. Hace lo mismo con la tanga… diablos ya me acostumbre a usar tangas, a pesar de mi negativa al comienzo. Estoy, estamos desnudos observándonos. Christian me suelta el pelo y aspira de él. Me coloca un mechón tras la oreja mientras me besa suavemente el cuello. Yo enredo mis manos a su cintura y lo atraigo hacia mí. Puedo sentir su deseo cuando lo hago. Busca mi boca a través de mi mejilla y cuando la encuentra la hace suya con un beso profundo y dulce. Su lengua juega con la mía mientras sus manos acarician mi espalda. No tenemos prisa. Nada ni nadie nos apura. Se aparta un poco para observarme y yo me sonrojo. Me lleva hasta la cama y me acuesta en ella. Me besa de nuevo mientras una de sus manos separa mis piernas y comienza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi clítoris. Gimo

-Eres la mujer más bella del mundo. La más dulce. La más hermosa- mi deseo aumenta mientras su mano no deja de acariciarme. Lo deseo tanto. Él despertó ese deseo en mí. Sólo él. Solo Christian

-¿Te gusta lo que hago Ana?

-Siempre- jadeo. Toma con su boca uno de mis pezones y lo succiona suavemente. Vuelvo a gemir. Se coloca encima de mí y me abre más las piernas dejándome sentir su erección en la entrada de mi sexo, ya húmedo y expectante. Apoya con suavidad su pecho al mío y me vuelve a besar.

-Christian

-Shhh nada nos apura mi amor, tranquila- se incorpora un poco y se acerca sus manos a mis pechos y los acaricia. Despacio. Con ternura. Me besa el ombligo y su boca… su boca busca ahora mi clítoris y lo succiona y lo muerde mientras dos de sus dedos entran y salen de mí. Por dios, este hombre me genera tanta excitación, tanto deseo, tanta pasión

-Ana… mi dulce Ana, siempre tan lista- siento como entra en mí. De forma pausada, sin violencia, sin apuro y como poco a poco sus movimientos lentos me hacen subir al cielo y ver todas las estrellas. Abro un poco más las piernas y se hunde más en mí. Gimo. Me tomo de sus hombros y saboreo la forma serena y pausada en la que Christian y yo hacemos el amor esta noche.

-Eres… tan... dulce… tan… mía- sus movimientos poco a poco se aceleran y yo siento mi vientre tensarse suavemente alrededor de su pene. Oh cincuenta. Mi amor, mi vida

-Ana…

-Christian…

Y así juntos, como uno solo los dos, llegamos al orgasmo. Siento la tibieza de Christian en mi interior mientras él se acuesta sobre mi pecho, agitados los dos. Lo cubro con la sábana y me duermo.

Ya es viernes. El último día de la semana pienso mientras abro los ojos y lo veo a mi amor dormido todavía. ¿Qué hora es? 6.30 diablos, muy temprano todavía. Quiero pararme pero la pierna de Christian me lo impide por lo que lo sacudo

-Hey, acosador… necesito ir al baño

-¿Qué te lo impide?- me pregunta abriendo los ojos

-Tú-

-¿Yo?

-Bueno… tu pierna- Christian se separa un poco y hace una mueca de dolor

-¿Qué ocurre Christian?

-Ana relájate…

-¿Qué?

-Estuve toda la noche dentro tuyo… y si no te relajas no podré salir

-¿De verdad?-

-Mira- me dice levantado la sábana. Oh por dios. Me acuesto y cierro los ojos y siento sus besos en mi boca. Y me relajo. Suspiro cuando Christian sale de mi cuerpo aunque preferiría que se quedará ahí para siempre

-Lo siento

-Yo también- me voy corriendo al baño, tengo que hacer pis de forma urgente.

-¿vas a ducharte conmigo?

-¿Acaso lo dudas?- dice abriendo la puerta y entrando en la ducha tibia. Como durante toda la semana estoy en internet tratando de conseguir las cosas para la boda, quiero organizar todo yo… y que mi amor no se entere… le pregunté a Grace si había problemas en organizar la ceremonia civil, la religiosa y la recepción en su casa y me dijo que contara con eso. Mia trató de meterse pero le dije que confiara en mí y me dejara hacerla a mi manera. Siento golpes en la puerta, supongo que es Taylor

-Sí, adelante…

-Ana… este es Peter Colb… lo que me pediste

-Sra. Grey es un placer conocerla

-Gracias, pero todavía no estoy casada… pero lo estaré pronto- Taylor nos deja solos

-Usted dirá que puedo hacer por usted…

-¿De dónde se conocen Taylor y usted?

-Del ejército

-¿Conoce a Joe Welch?

-Por supuesto que si

-¿Puede evadir sus sistemas? Necesito de una investigación súper secreta

-Estoy a su nivel Sra. Grey

-Qué bueno ¿conoce a Christian Grey?

-En persona no pero sé muy bien quien es

-Perfecto. Quiero que averigüe sobre los cuatro primeros años de vida de Christian… el problema es que él fue adoptado por los Grey y no se su apellido original. Sólo sé que nació en Detroit el 18 de junio de 1983

-¿No sabe nada más?

-No, lo siento…

-¿A qué edad fue adoptado por los Grey?

-A los cuatro

-Bien comenzaré por los papeles de adopción… y veré de ahí para atrás

-Por favor Peter, le pido mucha discreción, ese pasado le duele mucho a mi novio y yo quiero que pueda olvidarlo echándole un poco de luz

-No se preocupe, haré mi mayor esfuerzo

-Y dígame Ana

-De acuerdo Ana… ¿algo más?

-Sí, me gustaría que investigara a la familia Basteri… a Fernando y a Martín

-¿Martín Basteri, el de los vinos?

-Sí ¿tiene mi teléfono?

-Si, Jason me lo dio

-Cuando escriba vea que sea algo que Christian pueda relacionar con la editorial así no sospecha

-Perfecto Ana

-Cualquier cosa que necesite, no tiene más que pedirla. Computadora, celular, viaje, dinero… lo que sea

-Perfecto… se lo agradezco

-Cuando termine con mi trabajo recibirá un sobre blanco con el detalle del cobro por mis servicios

-Excelente

-Ni bien tenga algo en concreto, le aviso

-Si, gracias

Hasta pronto Ana…- se va dejando en mí la sensación de que este hombre va a ser de gran ayuda y que puedo confiar en él

-Ana, permiso

-Si Taylor pasa…

-¿Cómo lo sentiste?

-Muy bien, la verdad es que espero que pueda darme las respuestas que necesito

-Yo lo ayudaré y haré que Welch no se entere, te lo prometo

-Gracias

-Ya se las di a él pero te doy las gracias a ti también por dejar que Gail y yo asistiéramos a su compromiso

-Para nosotros son más que simples empleados, él no lo dice pero los aprecia muchísimo

-Y nosotros a él y a ti por supuesto

-No lo dudo-

Miro un poco más la computadora cuando acercándose el mediodía decido hablar con mi novio…


	13. Capitulo 13

Me voy a buscar a mi amor… necesito hablar urgente con él. Y también tengo que hablar con las mujeres de la familia. Llego a Grey's House a las 13 hs. Saludo a Andrea y a Melanie en la recepción y pregunto si Christian está ocupado, me dice que está hablando por teléfono… me asomo y lo veo con el móvil en la oreja. Me sonríe de oreja a oreja

-Bien, nos mantenemos en contacto y gracias por llamar- me mira

Hola hermosa

-Hola hermoso- le digo mientras me acerco y le planto un beso

-¿Comemos?

-Si por favor- volvemos a lo de Paul, quien contento nos recibe. Pedimos pasta. Y por supuesto no falta el vino, el queso y los pancitos

-Necesito hacerte una pregunta

-Usted dirá srita Steele

-¿No puedes delegar un poco el mando?

-¿Perdona?

-Digo ¿no puedes dejar de ser un obseso del control?- Christian ríe a viva voz y creo que todo el mundo nos mira

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta Ana?

-Quiero planear nuestro casamiento- veo como se le encienden los ojos

-Hable hace días con Eli y con Roach y les dije que iba a tomarme un tiempo hasta que volviera de la luna de miel

-Mi amor… eso es fantástico

-No… no lo es

-Ana ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque tú vas a arruinar todo

-¿Yo?

-Si yo lo organizo, tu sabrías únicamente la fecha y nada más… ah no, y la lista de tus invitados, pero nada más y conociéndote como te conozco vas a mandar a averiguar todo y yo quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-Te juro que no lo voy a hacer

-No te creo

-Te lo juro Ana, no voy a mandar a averiguar nada.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad

-¿Puedo confiar en ti para esto Christian?

-Si, de verdad… toma el control de nuestro casamiento

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda…

-¿Sí?

-Yo te conozco y si no te veo sorprendido, no me podrás tocar un pelo en la luna de miel como castigo- veo como abre grandes sus hermosos ojos grises

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-No bromeo Christian y tú sabes que lo haré

-Es todo suyo el asunto Srita Steele

-De acuerdo- digo sonriendo como una nena tontamente enamorada

-¿Qué es lo que tengo permitido hacer?

-Bien- saco mi agenda- tú tienes que encargarte de lo siguiente

-Préstame una hoja de tu libreta así anoto- lo miro asombrada.

-Aquí tienes- saca de su bolsillo la pluma Cartier

-Dime ¿Qué hago yo?

-Tú preparas tu lista de invitados, no te excedas ni quieras quedar bien con todo el mundo, eliges tus atuendos para el civil y para la ceremonia religiosa. ¿Estás anotando?- asiente

-Tú te encargas de las alianzas

-¿De verdad me vas a dejar hacer eso?

-Aha

-Emocionante

-Y me dices ¿vainilla o chocolate para el pastel de bodas?

-Definitivamente chocolate- dice mientras se moja los labios

-Ahh y te encargas de algo muy importante

-¿De qué?

-De pagar…

-Absolutamente…No te contengas… gasta millones. Date todos los gustos- me sonrojo

-Gracias

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-Es que para mí fue bastante complicado decirte que tienes que pagar

-¿Y porque?

-Christian…

-Vamos Ana, me conoces, sabes que el dinero no me importa salvo para darme lo que necesito, quiero o hacerte feliz… no lo veas como algo malo, disfruta y yo seré feliz con eso

-De acuerdo- sonríe y dobla la hoja y la coloca en el bolsillo interior de su saco con la pluma que Rose le regalo

-¿No extrañas a Rose?

-No…

-¿De verdad?

-Era solo sexo Ana… nada más

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti nena- nos traen la comida y yo estoy entusiasmada por todo lo que tengo que hacer

Después de comer con Christian me voy al Escala y me pongo cómoda porque ahora estoy más tranquila. Me hago un té y abro mi Mac. Lo primero que tengo que hacer es contactar al registro civil y al cura que nos casará. Por suerte consigo fecha sin problema… en tres semanas, Christian y yo vamos a ser el Sr. y la Sra. Grey. Lo primordial ya está. Llamo a Grace. Ella se encargará del menú, las bebidas, de los camareros y las cocinas. La decoración y las flores las voy a decidir yo. Le pido que no sea demasiado ostentosa con el menú y que quite los caracoles de las posibilidades. Llamo a Christian para ver si puede hablar con el Sr Basteri y conseguirnos algo de esos vinos deliciosos. Y claro que puede porque olvide que ya son socios.

Lo siguiente es mi vestido de novia. Hago una cita con la casa de diseño Prada, al decirles mi apellido me preguntan si soy la futura Sra. Grey… estarán encantados de recibirme mañana por la tarde. Tengo que ir a confirmar con el juez para que vaya a casa de los Grey el viernes a la mañana. La ceremonia por iglesia será a la tarde y por supuesto en la misma casa. Tengo que comenzar a decidir el tema de las flores y los arreglos y de qué color serán los manteles… demasiado en que pensar. Me recuesto un rato y abro los ojos cuando siento el beso de Christian en mis labios

-Hola

-Hola hermosa ¿estás muy cansada?

-Me recosté un rato, me dolía un poco la cabeza y me quedé dormida ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

-Demasiado cargado. Suerte que almorcé contigo y eso me sirvió para distraerme un poco

-Me alegro… ¿hablaste con el Sr Basteri?

-Si Rose

-Jajaja

-Es cómico que le digas "Sr Basteri", dijo que fuera a buscar la cantidad de vino que quisiera. Por supuesto que lo invité a él y a Florencia, espero que no te moleste

-¿Los incluiste en tu lista?

-Aha

-¿La preparaste como te lo pedí verdad?

-Si señorita- me pasa dos hojas impresas

-Veo que te contuviste

-Aunque no lo creas sí, tenía seis y la reduje a dos… más que bien ¿verdad?

-Eres una genialidad- le digo mientras me cuelgo a su cuello. Comemos liviano

-Cancela tus planes para el domingo. La familia Steele y la familia Grey nos vamos a navegar el domingo temprano

-Hecho. No cuentes conmigo todo el día de mañana

-Ah! ¿y porque?

-Porque tengo que hacer cosas con referencia a la boda.

-Eso no es justo- me dice comiendo helado y poniendo pucheros

-Mi amor, podemos almorzar juntos y la cita terminará yo supongo a las 20 por lo que cenamos juntos y salimos temprano el domingo para navegar ¿Qué te parece?

-De acuerdo

-No te enfades

-No lo hago siempre que me dediques unas horas de tu vida

-Yo te dedico toda mi vida- es tremendo pero lo amo así.

Sábado. Christian dice que no va a desayunar conmigo así habla con mis padres sobre el domingo. Son recién las ocho de la mañana. Me besa y se va. Me tapo y sigo durmiendo. Tengo la cita con Prada a las 18 hs. Y ahora son las 10. Me hago un té con tostadas y voy hasta la florería.

Amo los rosas bordó. Son tan intensas y huelen tan bien. Me muestran varios centros de mesa con las flores. Pregunto si pueden hacerlo para dentro de tres semanas y entregarlas. Me dicen que sí

Los manteles serán bordo abajo y blanco arriba. Las sillas estarán cubiertas con telas blancas y lazos bordó. Todo será en esos colores. El altar tendrá muchas rosas bordó y mi ramo será de igual forma. Me confirman todo. Mediodía. Christian dice que pasa a buscarme para almorzar juntos.

-¿Y cómo va todo?- pregunta

-Bien, todavía hay muchas cosas por resolver… ¿y tú cómo vas?

-Bien, solo me queda recoger las alianzas el martes

-¿Ya preparaste tus votos?

-Si

-¿De verdad ya tienes todo hecho?

-Tengo hecho lo que tú me dejaste hacer Ana

-Es verdad, te di muy pocas cosas

-Mi madre dice que ya tiene casi todo listo ella también ¿Qué es lo que te falta a ti?

-No te metas

-De acuerdo no me meto…-

Cinco de la tarde y yo en Prada probándome vestidos de novia. Mi madre quería estar presente junto con Grace, pero le dije que tenía que ser una sorpresa para todo el mundo y aun chistando acepto. Me pruebo varios hasta que el vestido perfecto llega a mí. Es sencillo pero elegante. Tiene una gran cola y está todo hecho de encajes. Es precioso. Me emociono cuando me veo en el espejo. Les pido a ver si pueden añadir un lazo bordó en vez del cinturón bordado de cristales. Cuando hacen el cambio, sé que ese es mi vestido de novia y me queda tan perfecto que cuando pido ayuda a Taylor para sacar la caja él me mira sorprendido. Llegando al departamento con el vestido de novia le pregunto a Taylor si hay alguna novedad sobre Peter. Me dice que ha estado haciendo un seguimiento por las dudas de que Welch sospeche pero que por ahora no hay nada de relevancia. Con su ayuda, escondo el vestido en el departamento de Kate. Ahí se va a quedar hasta la boda. El vestido para el civil es el antiguo vestido morado de Kate, que me regalo porque es uno de mis favoritos y también es un favorito de Christian. Creo que con unos tacones negros y un sencillo saco de hilo un poco más claro que el vestido estará más que bien. A las 20 con Taylor llego al Escala. Saludo a Gail y pregunto por Christian… me dice que está en el cuarto. Qué raro. Abro la puerta muy suavemente y lo veo acostado. Sin zapatos, vestido y con una mano cubriéndole la frente. ¿Se sentirá mal?. Mejor no lo molesto. Me siento en la barra de desayuno con Gail

-¿Así que ya tienes tu vestido de novia? Que emoción

-Sí, es precioso, es perfecto para mí día perfecto

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes Ana. No niego que el comienzo de esta relación fue bastante asustadizo. Pero cuando me di cuenta que el sr Grey estaba enamorado, supe que nunca te dejaría que te fueras de nuevo

-Si Gail, yo estoy tan enamorada de él… yo nunca estuve con alguien de esta manera. Christian me hace sentir única

-Lo eres nena- me sonrojo cuando escucho su voz. Tiene puesta una musculosa y unos pantalones negros que cuelgan de forma muy sexy de su cadera

-No quise despertarte…- me besa

-Gracias, necesitaba esos momentos de sueño

-¿Nada raro ni de miedo?

-Extrañamente no…

-¿Se quedan a cenar aquí o van a cenar afuera? Puedo preparar algo…

-Gail todavía no sé qué haces aquí. Es tu día libre- le dice Christian

-¿Recuerda que le dije que me tomaba sólo dos fines de semana libres para ver a mi hermana?

-¿Y porque eso Gail?- le pregunto

-Por Taylor Ana…- me responde Christian con cara de pícaro

-Ahh ya veo…

-Bueno si vamos a tenerte por aquí entonces nos quedamos a cenar. Mañana tenemos que madrugar… vamos a ir a navegar… ¿quieres venir? Taylor sé que vendrá…

-¿Me está invitando Sr Grey?

-Si… ¿quieres venir?

-Me gustaría mucho

-Perfecto- lo miro asombrada, cuantas cosas cambiaron con él. Estoy tan feliz… Gail nos prepara unos churrascos de cerdo con ensalada. Y a las 10 todos nos vamos a dormir. Nos esperan mañana a las 5 en la casa de Christian para poder estar todo el día en el barco. Son las 10 y yo me sigo tostando al sol maravilloso que ilumina todo el cielo. Siento la mano de Christian en mi espalda

-Creo que estás más que dorada Ana

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, ven…

-¿A dónde?

-Vamos a ponerte un poco de crema refrescante, sino vas a parecer un camarón demasiado cocido

-Es verdad hija, ve a refrescarte- mi madre, mi padre, Bob, Grace y Carrick nos están acompañando. Le sonrío.

Christian me lleva al camarote y cierra con llave ¿acabo de caer en una trampa?

-No veo la necesidad de cerrar la puerta con llave ¿Dónde está esa crema?

-Aquí mismo- me dice mostrándome un tubo de crema verde… aloe vera

-Bueno dámela…

-No… yo te la paso

-Christian nuestros padres están en el barco, Taylor y Gail están el barco, tú y yo sabemos a dónde quieres llegar con este asunto de la crema

-¿Ah sí? ¿a dónde?

.Sexo…

-¿Vainilla o pervertido?

-No importa cual, no lo vamos a hacer

-Que mal que piensa usted de mi srita Steele

-¿Entonces para que cerraste la puerta con llave?

-Para darnos un poco de privacidad

-Ok, pásame la crema… voy a hacer de cuenta que te creo

-Bueno entonces mientras tú haces que me crees… yo te encremo, pero primero- tira de los breteles de mi corpiño y de mi bikini para dejarme desnuda. Pongo los brazos a los costados de mi cintura y gesto de enojo. Él no me dice nada. Coloca una generosa porción de crema en una mano y frota con la otra para tener en las dos la misma cantidad

-Date la vuelta

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Vamos Ana, date la vuelta por favor

-De acuerdo…

-Quítate el pelo para adelante- lo hago. Siento sus manos y la crema en el cuello y en los hombros, bajando por mis omóplatos hasta centrarse en mi columna vertebral, llegando hasta mis muslos donde se ocupa de pasar bastante crema, bajando por mis piernas hasta mis tobillos. Solo hay silencio y no sé por qué pero he cerrado mis ojos.

-Del otro lado Ana- me doy vuelta. No abro los ojos todavía

-¿Cómo va todo relacionado con nuestra boda nena?

-Excelente… ah! Ahora que lo mencionas ¿puedes ocuparte de arreglar el viaje de la luna de miel?

-Si claro, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A la Costa Azul Francesa

-Yo me encargo de todo nena

-¿Y que pasa que no siento la crema?

-Lo siento, me distraje- siento sus manos en mis mejillas, en mi cuello, en mis pechos. Tarda un poco allí. Su suave contacto, hace que todo mi cuerpo responda, mis pezones se ponen duros a su contacto. Sigue por mi abdomen, mi ombligo, se desliza por mis piernas de nuevo hasta los tobillos. Lo deseo ahora mismo. Pero en un segundo no siento sus manos en mi cuerpo por lo que abro los ojos. Christian sostiene una toalla y se limpia las manos

-¿Qué haces?

-Listo… ahora si estás bien… puedes ponerte el bikini, te espero arriba- me dice mientras se acerca a la puerta

-¿Perdona?

-¿Qué cosa quieres que perdone?

-¿Te vas?

-Si…

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí

-Eres un tramposo

¿-Yo?- me pregunta tratando de parecer sorprendido

-Sí

-¿No es frustrante cuando quieres algo y antes de tenerlo ya te dicen que no?- me susurra

-Yo quería hacer el amor contigo pero tú me dijiste que no se podía y ahora… tú quieres hacerlo… pues lo siento nena, quédate con las ganas como yo- me da un suave beso mientras me deja excitada y boquiabierta en el camarote ¡esto no se lo perdono! Cuando subo todos están listos para almorzar. Me siento al lado de mi madre y evito estar sola todo el día con Christian. Creo que desde que me dejo en el camarote sola no hemos cruzado más que dos palabras. Si yo me frustro que él también lo haga. Carrick se ofrece para llevar a mis padres hasta su casa… yo me acoplo diciendo que quiero compartir unos momentos más con ellos. Mando a Bob con Christian y Sawyer y yo me voy con mis padres y Taylor. Decido que quiero comer con ellos a solas. Invito a Taylor y a Gail pero ellos se excusan. Les digo que vuelvan al Escala que yo me iré en un taxi con mis padres ni bien terminemos de comer, apago el celular y ceno con mis padres. Hablamos de la boda y me dicen que los Grey los invitaron a quedarse hasta después de mi casamiento con Christian y que ellos aceptaron. Me preguntaron si no me molestaba. Les dije que era feliz de tenerlos por aquí. Once de la noche los dejo en la casa de los Grey y me voy a casa. Como es de suponer el obseso del control está esperándome ni bien se abre el ascensor y cara de pocos amigos

-Anastasia, odio que apagues el celular

-Sabías perfectamente con quienes estaba

-Lo supe porque tu madre tuvo la decencia de llamar a Bob

-Qué alegría- digo

-No seas irónica conmigo

-Ah sí, perdón, no vaya a ser que el señor arme una escenita de las suyas ahora ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a dormir? Mañana trabajas temprano y yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y la verdad no te quiero escuchar

-¿Te das cuenta de que todo esto es tu culpa?

-¿Mi culpa?

-Sí, tuya… cuando bajamos yo quería pasarte crema por todo el cuerpo luego de hacer el amor pero tú "_no porque están nuestros padres, no porque están Taylor y Gail"_ te hago caso y luego te enojas porque me voy a tratar de seguir lo que tú me pides. Así que evitas estar conmigo y encima me apagas el celular y ahora ¿me mandas a dormir?

-Yo solo digo que mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, solo eso…

-De acuerdo- veo que camina hacia nuestro cuarto y sé que me estoy comportando como una tonta al no pedirle disculpas…

-Christian

-Dime

-Lo siento

-¿Qué cosa?

-La dualidad de lo de hoy, decirte algo y después hacer lo contrario a lo que te había dicho, siento haber apagado el celular y molestarme por una pavada… lo siento- se da vuelta con el rostro serio

-¿De verdad lo sientes?

-Si…- siento un ruido y de repente nos quedamos en la oscuridad.

-¿Christian?

-Aquí estoy

-¿A dónde?

-Cerca de la barra de desayuno ¿puedes venir?

-De acuerdo- siento su respiración en mi cuello, lo que hace que toda mi columna vertebral se ponga recta. Siento sus manos sobre la tela de mi musculosa apretando mis pechos. Me apoyo en él. Me besa el cuello mientras me acaricia

-Hola hermosa, te extrañe

-Y yo a ti mi amor

-Ummm siempre hueles tan delicioso- siento sus manos a los costados de mi cintura. Me empujan hacia él. Siento su erección en mi trasero. Cierro mis ojos y suspiro con deseo

-Oh Ana, solo escucharte hacer eso me pone loco

-¿De verdad?

-Aha- siento nuevamente sus manos en mis pechos y su boca en mi cuello. Lo dejo hacer lo que quiera. Yo le pertenezco de tantas maneras. Me quita la musculosa y descubre que no llevo corpiño

-Srita Steele que atrevida al no llevar sostén

-Tenía un saquito de hilo puesto. Nadie lo notó

-¿Te dije alguna vez que me encantan tus pechos?

-Creo que lo noté sin que me lo dijeras- sus dedos rozan mis pezones y yo gimo. Me pone las manos detrás de la espalda. Siento algo que las ata. Vuelvo a sentir sus manos en mi trasero, como lentamente me quita el pantalón y la bombacha. Estoy desnuda, atada y sin ver nada. Siento como corre uno de los taburetes y hace que me apoye sobre el borde de la barra de desayuno.

-Ahora Ana… no te muevas

-No me muevo

-Exacto- siento sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mí y gimo mientras lo hace. Siento su boca después ¡me está torturando, aplazando mi placer y el suyo! Quiero sentirlo dentro de mí pero sé que me hará esperar.

-Siempre tan lista Ana- no le respondo. Solo suspiro entrecortado.

-Ahora, trata de mantener el equilibrio- siento que me sube una pierna sobre la barra y traza con su miembro erecto suaves círculos en la entrada de mi vagina

-Oh Christian por favor

-¿Qué pasa nena?

-Por favor

-¿Por favor que Ana?

-Vamos, quiero sentirte dentro mío

-¿Ahora?

-Si…

-No, todavía no- _¡lo sabía! _Sus movimientos son lentos y me estoy poniendo demasiado ansiosa.

-Christian

-Dime Anastasia

-No me castigues… hazme el amor

-No, no, esto no es sexo vainilla Ana

-Fóllame duro

-Ah! Eso es lo que quería escuchar nena- siento como entra en mí de una forma audaz y rápida. Contengo un gemido para que nadie se entere de lo que está pasando y se mueve, dentro y fuera, rápido, con ansiedad y en cada movimiento mi placer aumenta más y más. Gimo suavemente y Christian gruñe

-Ana…

-Mi amor….

-Ana, yo voy a…- siento como mi interior se vuelve húmedo y cálido mientras Christian no deja de moverse y segundos, solo segundos después mi orgasmo aprieta su miembro mientras yo me sacudo de placer. Siento como sale de mí y me desata. Siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Caminamos hasta el cuarto y nos acostamos. Christian nos cubre y yo me acomodo en su pecho

-¿Qué tal estás Christian?

-Magnífico


	14. Capitulo 14

-Te amo

-Y yo te amo a ti nena-

El lunes es una locura, tengo que hacer los trámites para el civil desde temprano, por suerte no hay problema en casarnos en la casa de los Grey. Mi mamá, Grace, Mia y Kate se juntan conmigo para los vestidos que van a usar en las dos ceremonias. Almorzamos juntas.

-Está sonando un celular- indica Grace

-El mío no es- dice Mia

-El mío tampoco- responde Kate. Seguro que es el mío

-Hola

-Hola hermosa

-Hola Chris- hago señas de que ya vuelvo

-Pensé que íbamos a almorzar juntos

-Lo siento no puedo, estoy con tu madre, la mía, Mia y Kate…

-¿Se fueron de compras?

-Sí, tenían que elegir los vestidos para las ceremonias y yo quería ayudarlas a encontrar algo bonito y que quedara bien con los colores de la boda

-¿Qué son…?

-Blanco y bordó

-Guau… sofisticado

-Como tú

-¿Cómo yo? No Ana, yo de todo menos sofisticado… bueno continúa con lo tuyo… ¿cenamos juntos esta noche?

-De acuerdo

-Adiós nena- todas ponen cara de amor cuando me doy vuelta y me río.

Terminamos el almuerzo y todas parten para sus citas. Los hombres también deben vestirse elegante para la boda. Me voy a recorrer otros lugares, entro en Victoria Secret's y compro muchos conjuntos de ropa interior para la luna de miel. Todo blanco y bordó. Me voy a casa a guardar todo. Tengo que preparar mi equipaje. Busco algo en mi computadora… quizás Christian quiera "jugar" un poco en la luna de miel…

Aunque no sé si eso será lo mejor… estoy tratando de alejarlo de ese estilo de vida y sería muy contradictorio si llevo algo de eso a la luna de miel ¿o no? Uf! Tengo que decidirme… lo puedo comprar online… no lo sé. Me distraigo buscando fotos del lugar a donde vamos a ir

Llego temprano al Escala y le pido a Gail que nos prepare a Christian y a mí unos sándwiches con carne, queso, tomate y mayonesa y que nos haga papas fritas. Traje una coca cola y helado para postre. Basta con la comida sana y aburrida. Me voy un rato a la biblioteca. 20.30 siento el ascensor. Me asomo a la sala y veo a Christian con cara de cansado

-Hola hermoso

-Ana… ya estás aquí- me da un beso y me abraza

-La cena estará lista en 30 minutos Ana

-Gracias Gail… ven vamos- le digo mientras tiro de su mano. Cuando llegamos al cuarto le quito la chaqueta y la corbata. Luego la camisa y los pantalones, zapatos y medias. Lo tengo en bóxer, en un bóxer apretado para mí. Me voy al baño y busco la crema relajante que una vez compré

-Ana ¿Qué hago?

-Solo acuéstate boca abajo en la cama, ya voy para ahí. Y no te duermas…

-De acuerdo- cuando llego lo veo boca abajo, con su rostro apoyado en la almohada y sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo

-¿Te dormiste?

-No… estoy esperando a ver qué haces Srita Steele

-Ya verás- le unto con crema toda la espalda y comienzo a masajearlo. Muy despacio… ¡diablos que está contracturado! Hay nudos por todos lados. Christian gruñe pero lo tengo que hacer así se relaja. Diez minutos después mi muchacho está relajado

-Eres una maestra en el arte de los masajes srita Steele

-Gracias- le digo mientras le ofrezco una bata

-Me voy a cambiar así cenamos

-¡No! Solo ponte la bata… no necesitas ser tan formal en la vida diaria

-De acuerdo, te quería contar que ya está todo arreglado lo de la luna de miel. Tengo las excursiones contratadas y reserve la suite matrimonial en el Chateau de la Chevre d'Or, puedes ver fotos en internet

-Grandioso

Los días pasan volando y cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya es jueves, estoy a un día de convertirme en la Sra. Grey cuando Taylor y yo nos vamos a la casa de Christian con todo lo necesario para el casamiento y la luna de miel. Grace tiene la consideración de darme una habitación para mí sola que incluso tiene llave. No quiero que nadie me vea ni vea el vestido antes de la ceremonia religiosa. Christian aceptó dormir en su antigua habitación por lo que en la cena no deja de sonreírme

-Bueno, finalmente mañana hermanito, te ponen la soga al cuello- dice Elliot quien recibe un codazo de Kate

-Estás muy equivocado, yo soy feliz de casarme mañana con el amor de mi vida- me mira y me besa… y yo no puedo estar más feliz

-¿Compraron todo lo que necesitan?- les pregunto a papá, mamá y Bob

-Si hija gracias

-¿Ana tiene tú todo lo que necesitas?- me pregunta Grace

-Eh…

-¿Algo nuevo?

-Mi vestido de novia

-¿Algo usado?

-No

-¿Algo azul?

-No

-¿Algo prestado?

-Oh no…

-No te preocupes…- Grace desaparece un momento y regresa con una pequeña caja de regalo

-Ábrela, es para ti

-De acuerdo- abro la caja y veo, una liga azul, y dos hermosos aros de rubí

-Los aros están usados y son un préstamo. Ya que los colores son blanco y bordó me pareció que mis aros de rubí quedarían muy bien y me los puedes devolver cuando regreses de luna de miel

-Grace… esto es…- ella me abraza

-Esto no es nada en comparación de lo que tú has hecho por esta familia Ana… nunca será suficiente para agradecerte… de verdad

-Gracias- las dos estamos emocionadas, seguramente yo más que ella. Once de la noche nos vamos todos a dormir. A las doce siento golpes en mi puerta

-¿Quién es?

-Yo- _¡Christian!_\- no puedes pasar

-Lo sé, ¿puedes salir un momento?- me coloco la bata y salgo

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ven a dormir conmigo, no haremos nada, solo quiero tener una noche tranquila y solo la tengo cuando tú estás conmigo, no quiero que mi noche se arruine con mis pesadillas ¿vienes?

-Claro mi amor- duermo a su lado… sé que me necesita y yo quiero estar junta a él cada vez que lo necesite. Son las siete cuando abro los ojos porque comenzaron los ruidos. Voy hasta la cocina y hago el desayuno para Christian y para mí. Lo despierto con besos

-El más hermoso despertar Srita Steele

-Hola- coloco la bandeja y comemos tranquilos

.¿Nervioso, arrepentido?

-Ansioso, estoy muy ansioso con tu vestido de novia

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, tú viniste a mi como una inocente muchachita virgen y yo tuve el enorme placer de ser el primer hombre de tu vida

-El único

-Pero en ese momento no lo sabía. Ahora sé que será para siempre.

-Te amo tanto

-Y yo a ti nena- nuestro beso es hermoso, somos dos personas que se aman, más allá de las dificultades que tuvimos que superar para estar así de juntos, así de felices…

-Eres tan hermoso

-Ana, hagamos el amor, ahora… todavía es temprano para que alguien este despierto, quiero estar dentro tuyo ahora mismo- asiento. Volvemos a dormirnos. Abrimos los ojos de nuevo a las 9… no me preocupa el civil. Lo que quiero es que la ceremonia religiosa sea perfecta. Por eso no siento miedo ni apuro cuando solo quedan dos horas antes de firmar para convertirme en su esposa

-¡Ana! Aquí estas- el grito de Mia y de Kate en forma conjunta hace saltar a Christian

-¿Por qué los gritos?

-Estábamos buscando a Ana para prepararnos y no la encontrábamos… ¿no podían dejar sus cosas para esta noche?- pregunta Kate ¿está molesta?

-No, no podíamos, nos encanta hacer el amor Kate- le responde Christian

-¡Christian!- grita Mia

-No se hagan las inocentes las dos y no molesten a Ana… afuera de mi cuarto a menos que quieran verme -desnudo- la puerta se cierra de golpe

-Eres muy malo cuando quieres- le digo. Me abraza y me acurruca en su pecho

-Que no molesten- me besa

-Me tengo que ir a preparar y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo

-Ok, vamos a ducharnos

-Christian…

-No haremos nada, solo nos ducharemos ¿de acuerdo?

Son las once menos diez cuando estoy lista. Tengo el vestido morado y los tacones y el saco negro. Estoy maquillada y me planche el pelo. Christian toca mi puerta y tomados de la mano vamos hasta donde está el juez. Hay un fotógrafo y un camarógrafo que se encargan de que todo quede en imágenes y video para toda nuestra vida. La ceremonia es rápida. Solo la familia está presente. Elliot y Kate son nuestros testigos. Cuando el juez nos declara marido y mujer nos miramos y sonreímos tontamente. Tenemos la libreta roja. Hacemos fotos divertidas y comemos un almuerzo ligero y lleno de anécdotas. Me siento cansada por lo que me voy a acostar un rato. A las 18 llegan Franco y Antonella para peinarme y maquillarme. La ceremonia es a las 19. Tomo un baño relajante a las 17 y casi dos horas después estoy lista. No puede evitar emocionarme al verme de blanco, vestida de novia. Ray abre la puerta y se queda sin palabras. Veo como lágrimas, miles de ellas, invaden sus ojos.

-Ana… estas tan hermosa hija… eres la novia más hermosa del mundo- me abraza

-Papá- antes de bajar las escaleras, el fotógrafo nos retrata juntos.

-Están todos esperándote- le aprieto la mano y las puertas se abren. Un camino de pétalos de rosas bordo me guía hasta el altar donde Christian me mira sorprendido ¡Cumplió su palabra, no sabía nada! La cara de sorpresa está en todos y yo soy feliz. Cuando me toma de la mano para acercarme al altar vuelvo a sentir esa electricidad que existe entre nosotros. La ceremonia es amena. Llego el momento de los votos

-Anastasia… di tus votos por favor- me pongo frente a él y lo miro a los ojos

-Yo, Anastasia Rose Steele, te tomo a ti, Christian Trevelyan Grey como mi amado esposo, para amarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, estar a tu lado, más allá de los problemas que puedan surgir entre nosotros. Christian te he amado desde el mismo día en que nuestros ojos se han cruzado por primera vez. Ha sido todo un desafío llegar hasta aquí pero no me arrepiento de nada. Te entrego mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida en este momento. Pongo todo lo que soy en tus manos para recorrer el futuro juntos. Ahora y siempre… nada, te lo juro, nada podrá separarnos jamás. Te amo tanto… solo quiero que sepas que soy feliz de tenerte en mi vida, de ser parte de la tuya y de todo lo que nos espera juntos mi amor.

-Christian es tu turno…- Christian agacha un segundo la cabeza y se aclara la voz. Cuando levanta la mirada veo lágrimas

-Yo, Christian Trevelyan Grey te tomo a ti, Anastasia Rose Steele como mi amada esposa, para amarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Desde el mismo momento en que te conocí mi mundo tranquilo y controlado se vino abajo. Haz cambiado mi vida en modos que todavía no conoces, haz visto y escuchado lo peor de mí y aún estás a mi lado. Me has dado los regalos más hermosos que un hombre puede recibir por eso, aquí, en frente de todos, quiero decirte que te amo profundamente. Que yo sin ti no soy nada, y que durante toda mi vida voy a amarte, para hacer que tu amor sea digno de mi… sé que nada hará que yo deje de amarte, sé que nos espera un maravilloso futuro juntos, y soy tan feliz de tenerte en mi vida. No me dejes nunca porque te amo demasiado Ana.

El cura bendice nuestros anillos y nos los colocamos. Son perfectos. Oro blanco y platino. Son anillos únicos. Tengo la huella digital de Christian en el mío y él tiene la mía en el suyo, el símbolo del infinito está grabado en su interior con las palabras "siempre tuyo" "siempre tuya" cuando Christian me los mostró la noche antes de venirnos a la casa de sus padres, después de la cena que compartimos en el Escala… llore de la emoción como nunca antes había llorado. Christian me abraza y mi besa y todos estallan en aplausos. Nos dirigimos a la carpa donde Grace se lució con todo. Christian me aparta un momento.

-Tenemos que entrar

-Espera solo un momento- me mira de arriba abajo

-Estás tan preciosa Ana, este vestido te sienta maravillosamente, es casi tan hermoso como tú, gracias por ser mi esposa, gracias por hacer de este momento una sorpresa y algo tan único. Te amo mi amor- me besa mientras los dos lloramos de emoción. Su abrazo es una caricia para nuestras almas.

-Siento interrumpir este momento tan hermoso- nos dice Grace con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pero los estamos esperando para comenzar con la cena

-Si mamá, lo siento, yo solo quería…

-Lo sé cariño

-¿Vamos Sra. Grey?- tomo de su mano y sonrío cuando lo escucho llamarme de esa manera.

Dentro es todo magnífico, Christian y yo nos sentamos junto a nuestras familias y comenzamos a cenar. Cerca de las 21 hacemos fotos en todas las mesas. Y 21.30 comienzan los brindis y los buenos deseos. 22 bailamos el vals con mi marido y luego todos se nos unen. Bailamos música de todo tipo hasta que 22.30 llega el momento de cortar la torta de boda. Tres pisos de puro chocolate, mouse de avellanas, dulce de leche, chocolate blanco… deliciosa. Christian me pone un poco de pastel en las mejillas y todos ríen. Seguimos bailando y comiendo hasta las 2 donde nos sirven chocolate y donde entran una mesa con deliciosas cosas dulces para deleitarnos. Casi a las 3 lanzo el ramo, que Kate recibe gustosa. Christian reparte las ligas y en unos segundos me voy a cambiar para irnos de luna de miel. Le pido a mi madre, mientras me ayuda, que envíe el vestido a la casa nueva. Me promete que lo hará. Con un simple vestido blanco entallado con un lazo bordó bajo a buscar a mi marido. Lo encuentro bailando muy sensualmente con Kate.

-¿Nos vamos Sr Grey?- le susurró al oído

-Claro Sra. Grey, disculpa Kate pero mi esposa me necesita- nos dirigimos a la entrada donde un coche nos espera. Todos nos saludan y partimos. En el jet de Grey Enterprise llegamos a Francia a disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel. Christian y yo solos por fin

-¿Te gusta estar atada, verdad que si Ana?- siento el suave cuero en mi cuerpo, todos los hilos que cuelgan del látigo que Christian ha estado golpeando en mi trasero instantes antes. Estoy atada de manos, boca abajo en la habitación del hotel Chateau de la Chevre d'Or

-Si- respondo con un jadeo

-Claro que te gusta- siento besos en mis nalgas. Sus manos presionan mi espalda. Acarician mi cuello. Su nariz aspira mi pelo.

-Me encantas así. Quieta y haciendo caso nena

-De acuerdo mi amo- siento su sonrisa. Su mano acaricia de nuevo mi nalga y desciende hasta mi clítoris. Lo presiona hacia abajo y gimo. Mueve su dedo en círculos alrededor y sobre él.

-Mmmm

-¿Qué es eso de Mmmm?

-Me gusta mucho lo que haces

-¿Enserio?- aumenta la velocidad

-¿Así también te gusta?

-Oh si- siento sus dedos entrando en mí y grito. Se mueve despacio. Y no deja de hacerlo. Siento el orgasmo recorriendo mi columna. Grito su nombre en mi almohada.

-Cariño… ¿tan pronto?- me susurra al oído

-Vamos por otro

-No, no…

-¿No?

-Te quiero a ti…

-¿A mí?

-Si, a ti… por favor…

-¿Dónde hermosa, donde me quieres?

-Adentro mío Christian

-¿Así?- gimo en cuanto lo siento

-¡Sí!

-Vamos Ana, muévete conmigo- lo hago, acompaño cada movimiento y cada embestida, quisiera incorporarme pero no puedo, tengo las malditas manos atadas. Y me roza la cuerda y me duele.

-Christian mis muñecas

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me duele- siento como sale de mi de forma rápida. Me desata y si, mis muñecas tienen un color rosa intenso

-Ana ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?- dice mirándolas

-No me di cuenta hasta que recién tire y me dolió

-Diablos, espera

-No- lo siento en la cama

-No quiero que paremos- me subo en él y me muevo

-Pero Ana

-Shhhh- lo beso y sus manos están ahora en mi espalda… me aprisiona contra su pecho mientras sigo moviéndome. Nuestro orgasmo es ruidoso. Él se tira sobre la cama y yo sobre su pecho. Tratamos de recuperarnos lentamente. Me deposita suavemente sobre mi almohada y va al baño. Viene con una crema muy rara y la coloca en mis muñecas

-Esto no puede volver a suceder Ana

-Christian solo sentí el tirón cuando quise acomodarme y te lo avise, antes no lo había sentido

-De acuerdo. Pediré que nos traigan el almuerzo aquí-

-De acuerdo.

Fueron catorce días maravillosos. Los dos solos, disfrutando de nuestra compañía, de nuestras cosas locas, de nuestro amor. Volvemos muy tostados y con regalos para todos. Prometo visitar pronto a mamá y a papá. Con Christian decidimos quedarnos en el Escala y los fines de semana ir a la casa nueva. La vida no podría ser mejor. Christian ya no está cuando de nuevo siento algo asqueroso subir por mi garganta. Corro al baño y vomito ¡malditos mariscos! No tendría que haberle hecho caso a mi marido y probar esas cosas.

-Ana ¿te encuentras bien?

-No, y todo es culpa de Christian- Gail me ayuda a incorporarme

-¿Por qué?

-Anoche insistió tanto que probe esos asquerosos mariscos y mira como estoy hoy

-Jajaja no te preocupes, te alcanzo un té

-Si gracias- me tomo el té y le pido a Gail que me prepare otro, su sabor dulce me agrada mucho. Me suena el -teléfono

-¿Diga?

-Hola Sra. Grey

-Te voy a matar

-¿Perdona?

-Si, por tu culpa estoy vomitando

-¿Por mi culpa?

-Si no hubieras insistido en que comiera todos esos bichos anoche, hoy no estaría así

-¿Los mariscos?

-Ni me los nombres que se me revuelve el estómago

-Mi amor, lo siento

-Nada, nada, soy yo la que estoy toda mal y descompuesta

-Ana ¿quieres que vaya a casa?

-Si…

-En 10 minutos estoy ahí- me siento culpable por sacarlo de la oficina pero quiero que me abrace y se ocupe de mí, siento llegar el ascensor y lo veo entrando al cuarto, pongo pucheros

-Mi amor linda… perdón por hacerte comer algo que no querías… mira, traje chocolates para sacarte el sabor amargo de la boca- veo una caja gigante de bombones… Mmmm que rico. Como uno y le doy uno a él. Lo beso

-Eres delicioso

-Igual que usted Sra. Grey- me abraza y me duermo en sus brazos. Cuando abro los ojos ya pasa del mediodía. Tengo mucha hambre. Lo veo a mi amor a mi lado y me acurruco un poco más en su pecho y siento el latido de su corazón. Suena un celular pero no se de quien. Probablemente de él

-¿Quién es Peter Colb Ana?- abro los ojos sin que él me vea

-Un autor ¿Por qué?- me pasa el BlackBerry

Te acaba de mandar un mensaje

-Oh- tomo el teléfono "Sra. Grey felicitaciones por su casamiento, termine con aquello que quedamos esa vez, está todo listo. Peter Colb"

-¿Por qué no se comunica con Elizabeth?

-Porque quedamos en hablar entre nosotros, su manuscrito era bueno pero le mande a corregir algunas cosas y le dije que se tomara su tiempo y me avisara cuando todo estuviera listo

-Ah… ya me iba a poner celoso

-No seas tontito- lo beso… uf eso estuvo cerca, le digo de encontrarnos al día siguiente para almorzar.

-Tengo que volver a la oficina después de almorzar. Gail seguro que preparó algo… me voy a fijar- con Christian almorzamos tranquilos, Sawyer se va con él a Grey's Enterprise y yo llamo a Taylor al estudio

-Me escribió Peter, quedamos en almorzar mañana ¿sabes algo?

-Lo único que me dijo es que va a quedar muy sorprendida Sra. Grey

J-ajaja me causa gracia cuando me llamas así, soy Ana

-No, discúlpame pero si quieres puedo tutearte pero no llamarte Ana ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok, gracias entonces… supongo que mañana me voy a enterar de todo.

-De acuerdo… si me necesitas, me llamas- Christian llega a casa a las 21, comemos y nos vamos a dormir. Al día siguiente me levanto temprano y ansiosa… quiero ver que tiene para decirme Peter. Llego media hora antes de lo acordado al lugar y pido una copa de vino blanco para tratar de relajarme. Puntualmente llega

-Sra. Grey un gusto volver a verla

-Gracias… tengo muchos nervios, dime todo

-Primero que nada tengo que decirle que fue muy difícil evadir a Welch… cada vez que aparecía el apellido Grey un virus, un troyano o algo de toda esa mierda aparecía en la computadora, no puedo explicarle las veces que tuve que cambiar de máquina

-Lo siento

-No tiene porque, él hace su trabajo de la mejor manera y protegiendo los intereses de su cliente, en este caso el Sr Grey, es por eso que me tomo tanto tiempo poder recolectar todos los datos

-Comprendo ¿Qué vas a comer?- ordenamos pizza y esperamos que la traigan así nadie interrumpe. No pruebo mucho, y él comienza a hablar

-Primero que nada quiero decirle que los padres biológicos del Sr Grey están vivos


	15. Capitulo 15

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, su madre está muerta.

-No Sra. Grey, Ella Maxwell está viva…

-Es imposible Peter, Christian estuvo con el cuerpo de su madre muerta durante cuatro días

-No, Ana, el Sr Grey estuvo con el cuerpo de Amelia Carter cuatro días

-¿Quién es Amelia Carter?

-La madrina de bautismo del sr Grey

-¿Madrina de bautismo? ¿Christian fue bautizado?- sacudo la cabeza

-No entiendo nada

-Lo sé, déjeme que le explique… primero que nada quiero contarle que los padres biológicos del Sr Grey son Ella Maxwell y Fernando Basteri. Ellos tuvieron un romance bastante fogoso por decirlo que alguna manera cuando eran jóvenes. La madre de Christian tenía apenas 19 años cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, pero había un problema, al no ser rica, la familia Basteri se opuso a ese romance e incluso enviaron a Fernando a estudiar a Londres antes de que Ella supiera de su embarazo. Como es de suponer, algo pasó que Ella dejó a Christian de tan solo 3 meses y recién bautizado al cuidado de Amelia. Lo hizo para poder terminar sus estudios y recibirse y una vez que lo hizo comenzó a trabajar muy duro para poder mantener a su hijo. De hecho Ella mandaba dinero a Amelia que siempre era interceptado por un tal Luca Bocca, el "administrador" por así decirlo de Amelia una vez que ella comenzó a trabajar como prostituta. Descubrí que él era el que le escribía a Ella haciéndose pasar por Amelia diciendo que estaba todo bien, que Christian estaba bien y que no se preocupara, que enviara el dinero que con eso alcanzaba, pero el muy iluso, cometió el error de pedirle más dinero una vez que Amelia murió. Eso hizo sospechar a Ella que volvió a la casa y se encontró con la noticia de que ni Amelia ni Christian vivían allí desde hacía tiempo. Al sellarse los papeles de adopción los Grey se aseguraron que nadie supiera con exactitud donde habían encontrado a Christian y las circunstancias de su adopción

-Pero me dijo Grace que buscaron parientes vivos

-No tenían con quienes comparar el ADN, si lo hubieran hecho, se hubieran dado cuenta de que Amelia se estaba haciendo pasar por Ella. Incluso su tumba lleva mal el nombre todavía.

-No lo puedo creer

-Ana tengo todas las cartas que Ella le escribió a Amelia, estaban en el expediente del caso que figura como suicidio en Detroit. Christian nació en el Windsor Regional Hospital de Detroit y en el informe verás que está inscripto como Christian Maxwell pero como padre figura Fernando Basteri. Ella lo bautizó a los dos meses y al mes se lo entregó en confianza a su mejor amiga, que resultó ser Amelia, madrina de bautismo de Christian. En la carpeta que te entregué están todas las cartas de Ella para Amelia y las primeras contestaciones de ella. Algunas fotos también de cuando Christian tenía pocos meses de vida. Ella le entrego su documento a Amelia para que se hiciera pasar por ella dado que eran muy parecidas.

-¿Y Fernando?

-Él se enteró hasta hace pocos meses que Ella había tenido un hijo pero no supo nunca quién es… lo supo porque un hermano le entregó una carta cerrada con una foto dentro de Ella y el pequeño Christian. Esa carta fue interceptada por la madre de Fernando y al morir su hermano la encontró y la guardo. Fernando recién volvió al país hace poco tiempo. Su familia no hablaba mucho con él dado que él cortó los lazos con ellos cuando sus padres prácticamente lo obligaron a ir a Londres a estudiar… estas son sus fotografías actuales- a Fernando lo recuerdo, fue el médico que atendió a Christian en el hospital de Montesano, solo que no me había fijado en sus ojos como lo hice con los de Martín… conozco esos ojos grises porque mi Christian los tiene y ahora que veo una foto de Ella, me doy cuenta de que Christian es la perfecta mezcla de los dos. Dios mío los padres de mi marido están vivos… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Ana, como comprenderás, tuve que decirles a los dos la identidad de su hijo

-¿Lo saben?

-Sí, y ambos prometieron no venir e interferir en su vida, lo único que me pidieron es una reunión con él, una sola para poder aclarar todo lo que paso y para que, como lo dijiste tú, Christian sepa su origen y pueda vivir su vida en paz de ahora en adelante. Yo les dije que no podía prometerles nada, que iba a hablar contigo y que luego me comunicaría con ellos para ver que decidiste

-¿Todo está en esta carpeta?

-Si

-Es Christian el que tiene que tomar esa decisión. Te aviso ni bien sepa una respuesta

-De acuerdo- me pasa el sobre blanco… es caro pero está bien

-¿Aceptarías un cheque?

-Desde luego- hago el cheque por un monto superior y se lo paso

-Esto… es demasiado…

-No es nada en comparación con todo lo que tú me acabas de dar

-Si necesitas algo más me avisas

-¿Está aquí también como puedo contactarlos?

-Si

-De acuerdo-

Llego al Escala nerviosa y sorprendida por todo lo que acabo de descubrir. La veo a Gail llevando mis cosas de la antigua habitación a donde ahora siempre duermo con mi marido. Ella me sonríe. Voy hasta donde estaba el cuarto rojo y me encierro en él y comienzo a leer toda la información que Peter Colb me entregó. Dos horas después salgo con la carpeta en la mano. Taylor me mira curioso

-¿Está todo bien Sra. Grey?

-Vamos al estudio- tengo que poder hablar con alguien de este tema

-Dime Ana ¿Qué ocurre?

-Los padres de Christian están vivos- veo su cara de sorpresa por lo que le cuento todo

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-No lo sé. No sé si Christian esté preparado para toda esta información.

-¿Por qué no lo comentas con la Sra. Grey?

-¿Grace? No sé cómo podría caerle a ella esta información

-La Sra. Grace tiene un corazón de oro… seguro que sabrá comprender por qué buscaste a los padres de tu marido…

-¿Lo crees?

-Estoy seguro- le sonrío y se retira. Cuando me paro toda la habitación me da vueltas. Me siento y respiro pausado y llamo a Grace

-Ana, linda ¿Cómo está todo?

-Muy bien Grace… ¿Cómo está todo por ahí?

-Todo normal… sin ningún problema por lo menos por ahora

-Escucha Grace ¿podemos vernos en la tarde?

-¿Ocurre algo Ana?

-Nada de qué preocuparse, solo quiero contarte algo

-De acuerdo ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-¿te parece en Café Campagne?

-Me parece fantástico, tipo 17

-Nos vemos ahí entonces- llamo a Christian para avisarle que voy a ver a su madre. Él se pone contento. Llego a Café Campagne Grace todavía no llego por lo que busco un lugar no muy apartado de la puerta y me siento. Me atiende de inmediato y le digo al camarero que estoy esperando por alguien. Me sonríe y se retira. Taylor está parado entre el auto y el negocio. Grace llega sonriendo y me da un fuerte abrazo

-Es una alegría no ser la única Sra. Grey ahora Ana ¿Cómo estuvo la luna de miel?

-Fantástica… el lugar es hermoso. Disfrutamos mucho el tiempo juntos y Christian prometió llevarme a Londres muy pronto

-Me encanta el color que tienes… mi hijo debe estar muy guapo

-Dolorosamente guapo. No sé cómo hago todavía para aguantar como se babean por él cada vez que salimos juntos

-Será porque sabes que él solo tiene ojos para ti y que te ama profundamente

-Puede ser eso Entonces dime, ¿de que querías hablar?- el camarero se acerca con nuestra orden

-Grace tú sabes que yo nunca haría nada para lastimar a Christian ¿verdad?

-No lo dudo ni un segundo Cuando Christian y yo nos conocimos, yo siempre le preguntaba acerca de su pasado, de su madre… cuando él finalmente se relajó, me contó lo que había sucedido en sus primeros años de vida. Y yo la verdad quede muy impactada.

-Ana si hubieras visto como llego Christian al hospital. Sucio, llorando, con una mantita que estaba sucia también, tan abandonado, tan… destruido- la voz se le quiebra y le tomo la mano y se la aprieto muy fuerte

-Fue tan doloroso para mí ver su estado. Esos hermosos ojos grises llorosos. Su nariz llena de agua… su ropita sucia. En mi cabeza pensaba ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel para que un niño tan pequeño sufra de esta manera? ¿Cómo es que yo daba hasta lo que no tenía con tal de tener un niño en mi vientre y otra mujer que tenía la posibilidad dejaba a su hijo de esa manera?- _Grace_…

-Fue todo tan duro con él Ana. Nunca quiso que lo abrazáramos, ni aun cuando tenía esas espantosas pesadillas. Solo me dejaba acostarme a su lado y cantarle. Carrick siempre me decía ¿habremos hecho bien en adoptarlo, en no buscarle ayuda de otra forma? Pero en mi corazón sabía que Christian algún día iba a ser feliz… y no me equivoque- le regalo una sonrisa

-Grace espero que no te enojes por lo que voy a preguntarte, ¿de verdad no encontraron parientes vivos de Christian?

-No Ana, ni siquiera un tío lejano. En eso momentos todo lo que se refiere a la genética estaba recién comenzando a hacerse notorio pero yo no iba a exponer a Christian a una aguja para seguir excavando un pasado tan doloroso, solo lo dejamos ahí y sellamos el expediente cuando el juez dijo que Christian podía vivir con nosotros y llevar el apellido Grey. Para mí fue más que suficiente

-Los padres de Christian están vivos Grace- ella cambia inmediatamente su rostro y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Cómo?

-Antes de mi boda con Christian, yo estaba muy angustiada. Siento que si Christian no cierra su pasado, y todo lo que hay ahí… eso es algo que nos perseguirá para siempre y yo quiero que él sea inmensamente feliz. Por eso contraté a una persona para que indagara un poco y esa persona me dio esto- pongo la carpeta en la mesa. Los dedos de Grace tiemblan al verla pero la toma y comienza a leer. Me siento a su lado mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro. Pido un poco más de té. Lo último que mira es la fotografía de Christian con Ella. Acaricia la parte de la foto donde esta Christian y sin dejar de llorar me abraza.

-No puedo creerlo…

-Lo sé, a mí me ocurrió lo mismo

-Ana ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé, primero pensé en ir a verlos, escuchar sus historias y después contarle a Christian ¿te parece que es lo correcto hacerlo de esa manera?

-Claro que si… yo podría incluso acompañarte a verlos. Podemos organizar un viaje a Montesano para ver a Fernando. La persona que investigo esto dijo que Ella vive en Virginia y me dio su dirección y su teléfono. Puedo ir hasta allí y volver a la noche sin que Christian sepa nada

-Creo que lo mejor para que Christian no sospeche es que lo hagas todo tú Ana

-De acuerdo Gracias… esto es algo… demasiado grande para ti sola ¿verdad?

-Si Grace, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie- le pido mientras guardo la carpeta en mi cartera

-Quédate tranquila cariño. De mis labios no saldrá ni una sola palabra. Pero lo que te pido es que me mantengas informada… de solo pensar en perder a Christian

-¿Perder a Christian?

-Estoy segura de que sus padres van a reclamar sus derechos y Carrick… oh dios, él va a estar destrozado si eso ocurre

-¿Crees que ellos quieran que Christian cambie su apellido?

-Seguramente Ana

-Eso no lo había pensado…

-Es lo más probable.

-Pero Christian los ama, él no va a dejar que eso pase

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura- ya anocheció. Son las 20 cuando miro mi reloj. Christian debe estar preocupado. Voy a llamarlo cuando lo veo aparecer con Carrick en el local

-Hola nena- me da un dulce beso

-Mamá- la abraza y le da un beso en la frente mientras Carrick me abraza y me sonríe

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- pregunta Grace

-Dado que nuestras damas no atienden sus celulares, decidimos venir a comer algo aquí todos juntos ¿verdad papá?

-Así es hijo… Ana, el bronceado te queda maravilloso

-Agradece a Francia Carrick… fueron dos semanas maravillosas-Christian mira fascinado mi anillo

-Me encanta tu anillo nena- toma mi mano y lo besa

-Te amo- le digo antes de besarlo.

El camarero retira todo y pone la mesa para la cena

-¿Ya decidieron que van a cenar los señores?

-¿Hamburguesa de cordero a la parrilla con cebollas asadas balsámicas, pimientos rojos asados, alioli y patatas fritas para los dos Grace?- pregunta Carrick y Grace asiente

-¿Ana?- me pregunta Christian

Roasted Half Chicken

-Y yo voy a comer… Truite Aux Amandes- Christian pide vino blanco también y nos ponemos a conversar mientras cenamos tranquilos

-Ana no se sintió bien cuando volvimos del viaje

-Y solo por su culpa… si no hubiera comido esos mariscos, todo hubiera sido perfecto

-No la obligues a hacer cosas que no quiere hijo

-Sólo quería que los probara… ¿no me dices siempre que para opinar primero hay que saber?- Grace lo mira con adoración. Ama profundamente a su hijo

-¿Encontraste todo bien en la empresa Christian?

-Ros es genial…

-Esa mujer vale lo que pesa en oro

-Tienes razón…- cuando volvemos al Escala yo me siento un poco más aliviada porque al menos Grace ya está enterada de lo que sólo yo sé.

-Mi amor, me gustaría mucho ir a Montesano el fin de semana. Quiero ver a papá.

-Por supuesto Ana, podemos salir el viernes mismo. Me puedes ir a buscar a la oficina y nos vamos para allá

-Sí, eso me gustaría mucho

-De acuerdo nena, así se hará- no duermo tranquila esa noche a pesar de que Christian y yo hacemos el amor.

El jueves llamo a papá para avisarle de la visita. Él se pone feliz por ello. Promete que llevará a pescar a Christian y me cocinará un delicioso pescado a la parrilla como a mí me gusta. Sonrío. Le pregunto por su salud y me dice que está haciendo todo lo que los médicos le indicaron salvo comer con poca sal… que eso no puede hacerlo. Veré la forma de hacerlo entender cuando estemos allí. Llamo a mamá y le cuento de la visita a papá y se pone celosa, prometo viajar pronto a verla a ella y a Bob pronto también. Hablo con Kate y con Grace y les cuento de los planes. Grace me desea mucha suerte. Comienzo a preparar el equipaje. Si no hago algo pronto voy a enloquecer. Busco los sobres con el dinero y los pongo sobre el escritorio en el estudio de Christian.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Gail? Si no hago algo me volveré loca

-Ana, ya tengo casi todo listo para la cena… lo siento

-No te hagas problema… encontraré algo para hacer- me voy hasta el cuarto y tomo la notebook. ¿Christian habrá comprado algo de lo que le pedí? Ummm podría entrar a ver pero no sé dónde podría hacerlo

-Grey

-Hola cariño ¿muy ocupado?

-Hola nena, no, ahora solo reviso unos documentos

-¿Recordaste lo que te pedí?

-¿Lo que me pediste?

-Cuarto rojo

-Sra. Grey ¿me llamó usted para hacerme recordar esas cosas?

-Si Sr Grey… ¿ordeno algo ya?

-No nena, lo siento

-¿Dónde se puede ver todo eso? Estoy sin nada para hacer

-Puedes encontrarlo en: www. sexo duro con mi esposo .com

-Jajaja no me causa gracia Christian

-A mi si… yo lo consigo… no te preocupes…

-¿Necesitas ayuda en tu trabajo? Puedo hacer lo que sea por ti

-¿Lo que sea?

-¿En que está pensando Sr Grey?

-Sexo con mi esposa sobre mi escritorio

-¿vainilla?

-No nena..

-En 10 minutos estoy ahí…


	16. Capitulo 16

Cuando subo al auto y le digo a Taylor a donde vamos, me pregunta el porqué del apuro que tengo, sí ocurrió algo malo y yo le digo que no. Andrea también se sorprende al verme

-Sra. Grey… felicitaciones

-Gracias- le digo mientras le sonrío- ¿esta solo?

-Si…

-¿Tiene algo importante ahora que hacer?- ella mira su agenda y niega

-Que no nos molesten entonces Andrea

-Como no Sra. Grey- me causa gracia oír a la gente llamarme de esa forma. Cuando entro, Christian está mandando al parecer un mensaje y se queda mirándome fijo.

-¿Nena?- me doy vuelta y cierro la puerta con llave. Me suelto el pelo y lo miro mientras me quito los zapatos, el jeans, la camisa y me quedo solo en ropa interior frente a mi marido que me mira con cara de asombro

-Estoy lista y dispuesta a complacerlo señor Grey… - y diciendo esto, me acomodo en la posición sumisa

-Por dios Ana- siento la satisfacción en su voz. Su mano acaricia mi espalda y me desabrocha el sostén.

-Ponte de pie- me orden y así lo hago. Él se coloca detrás de mí y me quita el sostén. Toma mi cabello y lo trenza y tira un poco de él

-Eres tan sexy vistiendo esta diminuta tanga- se acerca al escritorio y tomando un control los vidrios de las ventanas comienzan a ponerse oscuros. En pocos momentos estamos en la oscuridad total cuando siento sus manos en mi cintura

-Ahora Sra. Grey ¿así que está dispuesta a complacerme?- me sonrío pero no respondo

-Responde Ana

-Si amo…

-¿Quieres que te diga cómo vas a hacerlo?

-Si amo, dígame como complacerlo- oigo la respiración agitada de mi amor

-Entonces… agáchate y has lo que me gusta- sonrío maliciosamente y me arrodillo y desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo junto con lo boxers. Lo tomo entre mis manos y comienzo a acariciarlo. Luego me lo meto en la boca y hago lo que más le gusta a mi marido. Escucho sus gruñidos, sus suspiros, sus gemidos.

Oh Ana, no pares, voy a correrme en tu boca nena- y de repente siento toda su calidez en mi boca. Christian me ayuda a pararme y me aprieta contra su cuerpo mientras me besa de forma salvaje

-Te amo nena

-Y yo a ti nene

-No seas irrespetuosa

-Lo siento amo- me da un azote en cada nalga y siento como ata mis manos con algo… probablemente con su corbata

-Ahora voy a follarte duro Sra. Grey… como me gusta a mí y… dilo

-Como me gusta a mi

-Correcto- siento sus manos acariciando mis muslos cuando me vuelve a dar dos azotes más. Me besa y me va empujando hasta caer en el sillón. Christian rompe mi tanga y entra en mi

-Ahhh

-Shhh nena, estamos en mi trabajo, solo susurra en mi oído

-Christian

-Si, sé que te gusta duro Ana- sus embestidas son duras, pero como me gusta sentirlo así conmigo… no quiero que vuelva a buscar a otra porque crea que no puedo soportar un poco de dolor

-Más, más- le pido

-Claro que si- sus movimientos se vuelven más rápidos y los dos estamos a ritmo, perfectamente sincronizados

-Vamos nena, dámelo- como palabras mágicas me suelto y caigo en un espiral descontrolado mientras en tres golpes más Christian susurra mi nombre mientras aprieta mis pechos. Lo siento desplomarse encima de mí y con mis manos aún atadas acaricio su cabello. Christian quiere salir de mí pero no lo dejo.

-Nena…

-Quiero más

-¿Más?

-Si más…

-Pervertida

-Abusador- me toma entre sus brazos y se sienta por lo que soy yo la que ahora está arriba.

-Vamos nena… ¿quieres más? Vas a tener que moverte un poco- así lo hago. Comienzo a moverme muy lentamente mientras el muerde un pezón a la vez. Luego se concentra en mi cuello y con sus manos comienza a marcar el ritmo

-Christian… más

-¿Más?

-Si por favor- sus manos se mueven más rápido ahora y el me da pequeños azotes mientras me continúo moviendo encima suyo

-Si nena… así me gusta- mi cuerpo comienza a temblar mientras Christian jadea y yo me dejo ir alcanzando mi clímax. Christian solo necesita un segundo más cuando alcanza el suyo y muerde mi cuello

-Auch!

-Lo siento, el calor del momento nena- aún en la oscuridad me acaricia el cuerpo mientras descanso un poco en su pecho. Me desata las manos y vuelve a haber luz al cabo de unos momentos. Él me mira mientras yo pongo pucheros

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor?

-¿Pretendes que me ponga el pantalón sin ropa interior? Eres muy bruto- Christian se ríe y yo me hago la enojada

-Si, ponte el pantalón sin ropa interior… me encanta ser bruto Sra. Grey- me besa y yo comienzo a vestirme

-¿A qué hora saldremos mañana para Montesano?

-Saldremos esta noche, no tenía cosas de importancia para hacer mañana por lo que esta noche, tipo 23 saldremos para allá… vamos a llevar a Taylor y a Gail. ¿le molestará a tu padre?

-Para nada, él siempre dice… "cuantos más… mejor"

-De acuerdo

-El fin de semana fue grandioso. Papá y Christian y Taylor pescando y cocinando. Días de sol y tranquilidad. Me enteré por mi padre que el Dr. Basteri había salido del país por un asunto familiar y que volvería en 6 meses. Eso me había frustrado de sobremanera. Y Ella no había atendido el teléfono en ninguna de las ocasiones en que la llamé. Estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas. El lunes regresaría a Grey's Editorial y comenzaría a trabajar de nuevo, eso era algo bueno.

_**CHRISTIAN**_

Abro los ojos para descubrir al maravilloso ser que duerme a mi lado. Su respiración es pausada y sus labios están apenas abiertos. En su mano izquierda el símbolo de nuestro amor y nuestra unión brilla. Me levanto despacio para no despertarla porque todavía es muy temprano. Me voy directo al baño para darme una ducha, el fin de semana fue muy relajado y en familia. Ana se la pasó genial y yo también debo decir que el Sr Steele sabe cómo cocinar el pescado. Ana lamento que el Dr. Basteri no estuviera para ver cómo iban los tratamientos de Ray pero pudo hablar con el doctor que estaba haciendo el seguimiento. Compro mucha sal sin sodio para su padre y aunque lloró cuando volvíamos, se sentía más tranquila. De golpe siento sus manos en mi pecho

-¿Qué estás haciendo despierta a esta hora nena?

-Duchándome con mi marido

-Ana… es muy temprano…

-¿Y entonces que haces tú bañándote tan temprano?

-Sabes que no soy de dormir mucho nena- ella pasa sus manos por mis hombros

-Estás muy tensionado y eso que pasamos un fin de semana tranquilo

-Supongo porque hoy tengo muchas reuniones y la verdad es que me estreso de saber las horas que voy a pasar escuchando pavadas en la oficina

-Quizás yo pueda relajarte un poco- siento su mano tomando mi miembro y acariciándolo suavemente

-Ana…

-Shhh Sr Grey. La Sra. Grey lo va a ayudar a relajarse un poco para que tenga un día maravilloso- y sin decir nada más se agacha y pone mi erección en su boca y comienza a hacer lo que tanto me gusta. Ella sabe cómo hacerlo. Sabe perfectamente. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones cuando Ana apoya sus manos en mi trasero y lo pellizca

-Sra. Grey trate mi trasero con más dulzura por favor- ella pestañea y ríe. Y me da unos pequeños masajes mientras sigue en su tarea.

-Ana, oh… Ana- ella se levanta satisfecha y me mira

-¿Contento?- no le respondo pero la beso primero suave y después muy fuerte.

-Oh por dios… Christiannnnn-

-Si nena. Grita mi nombre- tres suaves embestidas más acabo en el interior de mi esposa que se encuentra jadeando debajo de mí

-¿Estás más relajado amor?- me pregunta mirándome con esos maravilloso ojos azules

-Si mi vida… gracias a ti mi día será fantástico ¿a qué hora vas a la editorial?

-Le dije a Elizabeth que me esperara a las nueve

-Bueno, yo me voy

-¿No desayunas conmigo?

-Quisiera nena, pero tengo un desayuno de trabajo- la beso de nuevo- nos vemos en la noche

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

Cuando estoy en la oficina todos están admirados de mi buen humor pero nadie hace comentarios. Cerca del mediodía almuerzo en mi despacho y aprovecho para encargar lo que Ana me pidió. No son muchas cosas y le diré a Taylor que esté atento para cuando lleguen al Escala.

Me está agarrando un poco de sueño… supongo que el sexo mañanero y las reuniones me han agotado. Me recuesto en el sofá y cierro los ojos y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido

"_La veo en sueños, es tan bonita, tiene los ojos casi amarillos. Me sonríe y me hace caritas graciosas. Yo río. Toma mi pequeña mano y la besa mientras me habla. Christian… ese es tu nombre… eres tan bonito hijo… tan bonito"_

Despierto de golpe cuando escucho sonar el teléfono. Es mi madre

-Hola cariño

-Hola mamá

-¿Mal momento?

-No, dime

-¿Podrían venir Ana y tú a cenar a casa esta noche? Solo la familia

-De acuerdo, ahora la llamo para avisarle

-Los espero- _¿Qué diablos fue eso? _Todavía me estoy frotando los ojos cuando llamo a Ana para avisarle de la comida en lo de mi madre. Le digo que pasaré por ella directamente desde la oficina a su trabajo

-¿Ocurre algo Chris?

-No nena… solo que estoy un poco cansado

-No te quejes que tú disfrutaste también

-No me quejo… me encanta cansarme de esa forma nena…

-Eres tan sexy

-Y tú eres tan… mía

-Ni que lo dudes mi amor… te dejo, tengo una reunión

-Hasta la noche Sra. Grey

-Hasta la noche Sr Grey

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi madre me pongo feliz de ver a toda mi familia. Flynn está también ahí y me mira con cara rara

-¿Qué ocurre John?- le pregunto mientras estrecho su mano

-Tendría que mostrar tu sonrisa para decirles a mis pacientes_ "este estaba loco y mírenlo ahora" _¿te imaginas el dinero que podría hacer?

-Muy gracioso de tu parte

-No sabes lo bien que me hace verte así de feliz, de que por fin te hayas convencido que mereces todo lo hermoso que te está pasando

-Gracias- comemos tranquilos y riendo.

-¿Cómo se portó en la luna de miel Ana?- le pregunta John a Ana

-Perfectamente bien, fue el marido ideal

-¿Fue?- le pregunto

-Es…

Ahora me gusta más nena- ella me regala una hermosa sonrisa pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en el sueño de hoy en la oficina_ ¿Quién era esa mujer que me hablaba? _No era la puta adicta, eso seguro

-¿Christian? ¿Qué ocurre?

-No nada mamá me quede pensando en algo que ocurrió hoy en la oficina

-¿Quieres por una vez olvidarte del trabajo hermanito?- miro a Elliot y le gruño. El ríe. Ana aprieta mi mano y la miro. Apoyo mi frente en la suya

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti ¿de verdad era algo de la oficina?- _ diablos, a ella no puedo mentirle _, niego con la cabeza

-¿Qué era entonces?

-Algo extraño, un sueño

-¿De los feos?

-No, fue raro, solo eso… porque aparecía alguien que no me es familiar

-¿Por qué no aprovechas que John está aquí?

-No Ana…

-Vamos, no seas cabeza dura

-¿Cabeza dura Sra. Grey?

-Si Sr Grey

-John ¿tienes un minuto?- el asiente y nos vamos al estudio de mi padre

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hoy en la oficina ocurrió algo raro

¿Qué cosa?

-¿Recuerdas que alguna vez, cuando comenzamos a vernos, me dijiste que yo tenía recuerdos reprimidos de mi infancia quizás?

-Si

-Hoy pasó algo extraño… soñé con una mujer que no conozco- él no dice nada- era morena, con los ojos color miel muy claros y me ponía caras graciosas y me hablaba mucho. Besaba mi mano, al parecer yo era un bebé porque mi mano era muy pequeña y me decía _"Christian… ese es tu nombre… eres tan bonito hijo… tan bonito"_

-Lo raro es que no era la pu… bueno, ya sabes quien

-¿Dices que no recuerdas a la mujer?

-A la del sueño la recuerdo, pero no recuerdo haberla visto nunca… al menos eso creo yo

-¿Cómo sabes que no era tu…?

-Tengo una foto de ella

-¿Tienes una foto de ella? ¿Dónde?

-En mi antiguo cuarto

-¿Aquí?

-Mi madre me la dio un día después de que cumplí 18 años y la pinche y quedo ahí

-¿Puedo verla?

-¿Para qué?

-Para conocerla…

-Si quieres- subo hasta mi cuarto cuando veo a todo el mundo sentado en la sala. Llego hasta la pizarra de corcho y quito la foto. Me voy con ella al estudio y mamá me mira. Le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa

-Aquí la tienes- John la toma y la estudia detenidamente

-Si la recuerdas con tanta ira ¿Por qué guardaste la foto?

-No comiences…

-Es extraño, hago una puntualización

-A la mierda con eso… solo quedo ahí. Después de dejar la facultad y comenzar mi empresa no volví aquí

-Pero tú sabías que esto estaba aquí y no te molestaste en pedirle a alguien que la sacara… ahora déjame decirte que evidentemente debes ser muy parecido a tu padre biológico porque a ella no te pareces en nada- tomo la foto y la miro. Hace años que no lo hago

-Supongo

-¿Dices que Grace te la dio?

-Si…

-¿Ella no te dijo nada más acerca de tu origen?

-No… solo que cuando buscaron parientes vivos no dieron con nadie y lo feliz que fui al saberlo…

-¿Y en el hogar de tránsito que estuviste no dijeron nada antes de que los Grey te adoptaran?

-No sé, nunca volví para allá

-Christian tu negación para todo lo que se refiere a tu origen es molestosamente tonta

-¿Qué mierda quieres decir con todo eso?

-Entiendo que reniegues de tu comienzo, pero ¿jamás has sentido curiosidad? ¿jamás se te ocurrió decirle a Welch que indagara un poco?

-Él lo tiene prohibido

-Temes lo que pueda encontrar…

-Puedes ponerlo de esa manera si quieres… pero yo no quiero saber nada de eso. Mi vida comenzó a los cuatro años, cuando me volví Christian Grey

-¿No tienes tu acta de nacimiento?

-¿Para qué quieres eso?

-Quizás ahí figura el nombre de tu padre

-Mi padre biológico pagó a una puta para acostarse con él y tuvo la puta desgracia de que el condón no funcionara como es debido y pum… nueve meses después nací yo ¿contento?

-Si Christian… contento. No necesitas ser agresivo ni irrespetuoso para hacer notar tu punto de vista acerca de tu nacimiento- _mierda_

-Lo siento John, es que yo la verdad… es algo que prefiero no saber

-No puedo entender porque… ya indagaremos más adelante

-No, no lo haremos

-Oh si, si lo haremos jovencito- se levanta y se va a la sala donde todo el mundo está tomando café y comiendo chocolates. Ana justo se lleva uno a la boca y la miro con esa mirada que ella entiende perfectamente

-¿Todo bien John?- pregunta mi madre

-Si Grace, un poco más de negación a la que Christian me tiene acostumbrado

-Gracias… secreto profesional ¿lo recuerdas?- le digo en tono amenazador

-Si, lo recuerdo Sr Grey…- me siento al lado de Ana y tomo su mano. Nuestro contacto hace que yo me relaje y sienta un poco de tranquilidad. Me apoyo sobro su hombro y cierro los ojos. Siento la mano de Ana en mi mejilla y la otra en mi pecho. Y respiro suavemente hasta quedarme dormido

_**ANASTASIA**_

Christian me mira y ya se lo que quiere ¿es que este hombre no se cansa nunca? Le recuerda algo del secreto profesional a John y se sienta a mi lado. Me toma la mano y la besa. Se acomoda en mi hombro. Paso mi mano por su espalda y luego acaricio su mejilla mientras con la otra le toco el pecho. Christian cierra los ojos y respira despacio. Yo apoyo mi cabeza en la suya cuando veo que todos nos miran. Grace tiene los ojos con lágrimas

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto asustada

-Nada cariño, es que viendo a Christian así… parece un niño pequeño. Oh Carrick ¿ves ahora que yo tenía razón? Yo sabía que algún día él se iba a curar. Sabía que alguien cerraría todo el dolor de su corazón- Grace abraza a su marido mientras Mia también me mira y me sonríe

-Grace… hablando de eso ¿no saben quién es el padre biológico de Christian?

-No- responde Carrick

-Cuando estábamos haciendo los papeles para adoptarlo rezamos mucho para que no hubiera ningún pariente sanguíneo cercano vivo, teníamos miedo de que nos quitaran a Christian. Pero por suerte no ocurrió… ellos buscaron hasta primos pero nada surgió así que lo adoptamos.

-Christian no se parece en nada a su madre biológica

-¿él te mostro la foto de ella?- pregunta Grace

-Sí, me comentó que la tenía y le pedí que me la mostrara. No parece hijo de esa mujer

-Mi hermano es un buen hermano y un buen hijo… esa mujer no se lo merecía- dice Mia con la voz quebrada

-No era mi intención incomodar a nadie Mia… solo que Christian tiene muchas cicatrices debido a su origen y es algo que aunque no lo admita, todavía le duele

-Si, lo sé- responde Grace

-Vamos a cambiar de tema, no me gusta lo que estamos hablando- dice de forma autoritaria Elliot

-Si, cambiemos de tema- les pido. Christian se ha quedado dormido en mi hombro. Lo toco suavemente y abre sus bellos ojos grises y le sonrío

_**CHRISTIAN**_

-Nena- me incorporo y me froto los ojos

-¿nos vamos a casa?

-Si- la miro- ¿me quede dormido?

-Aha- lanzo un suspiro-

-Lo siento, perdón a todos

-Debes estar muy cansado hermanito… Ana ten piedad del viejo- todos ríen, tomo un chocolate y se lo lanzo a Elliot dándole en medio de la frente. Cuando él está por responderme mamá lo mira

-No se te ocurra Elliot Grey… Christian, pide disculpas a tu hermano

-No, se merece lo que le hice por ser un irrespetuoso… y viejo serás tú…zoquete- Elliot se lanza encima de mí y Ana se corre. Quiere atraparme pero no lo dejo y lo siento en el piso

-Tranquilo hermanito, no vaya a ser que uno de tus huesos se rompa- él me toma de las piernas, me tira sobre la alfombra y se me sube encima mientras no dejo de reír y Elliot deja de aguantar la carcajada. Rueda a mi lado y me golpea el hombro y los dos no dejamos de reírnos. Siento que se me va a salir el estómago cuando miro a mamá y a papá. Los dos están llorando. Miro a Elliot y nos paramos de inmediato

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunta Elliot mientras abraza a mi madre

-Solo estoy emocionada, solo eso hijo- ella abre su otro brazo y me abraza

-Hace tanto que no los escucho reír de ese modo hijos… perdonen a su madre, hoy fue un día de muchas emociones- nos aparta un poco

-Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, de ver en lo que se han convertido. Mia ven aquí- mi hermana se acerca

-Podremos no tener la misma sangre o el mismo ADN pero dios… ustedes tres son los mejores regalos que me dio la vida. Los amo- los tres abrazamos a mamá llorando también. Cuando volvemos con Ana al Escala llamo a Andrea y le digo que cancele todo lo que tengo que hacer esta semana. Que no pienso ir a trabajar. Ana me mira extrañado. Sólo yo en mi cabeza sé lo que quiero hacer esta semana.


	17. Capitulo 17

Ana se va preguntándome si me siento bien ya que no voy a ir a trabajar y me río mientras le contesto que me siento perfectamente. Me tapo un poco y me acomodo y duermo un rato más. Cerca de las 10 me levanto y Gail se sorprende al verme.

-Sr Grey, pensé que estaba trabajando

-¿arruiné tus planes?- le pregunto mientras me siento y le guiño el ojo

-No, es que es tan poco común

-Verás Gail, ahora que estoy casado, ha cambiado todo

-Me he dado cuenta Sr y permítame decirle, que estoy inmensamente feliz por usted

-Gracias, ¿esta Luke?

-No, la Sra. Grey le dijo a él que se fuera con ella y Jason quedo aquí

-Ya veo…

-¿Qué le sirvo?

-Café, jugo, y un sándwich de queso tostado

-De acuerdo. ¿se lo sirvo aquí?

-No, llévalo al estudio- ella asiente- Taylor…

-Sr Grey…

-Habla con Steve y pregúntale para cuando tiempo puede tener listo el barco… que compre cañas si hacen falta

-¿va a salir a navegar Sr?

-Exacto, pregunta si puedo tenerlo listo para las 11

-De acuerdo…

-Que esté listo para las 11

-Entendido- Taylor se retira y 10.20 salimos del Escala. Primera parada, Grey's Construcciones.

-Buen día Jimena

-Sr Grey, buen día

-Mi hermano está muy ocupado

-Está al teléfono- entro en la oficina y Elliot me mira asombrado

-Si, has eso y cualquier duda me llamas… Christian ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿tienes muy ocupado tu día?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Dile a Jimena que te cancele las citas y vamos…

-¿A dónde?

-A buscar a papá

-De acuerdo- cuando llegamos al estudio de mi padre todos nos miran con asombro y sonríen. Creo que desde que éramos pequeños Elliot y yo no volvimos juntos por este lugar. La asistente de papá dice que está hablando por teléfono pero que pasemos porque no es nada importante. Mi padre abre grande los ojos cuando nos ve pero le digo que Elliot, él y yo nos vamos a ir a pescar al Lake Unión y que no puede decir que no. Su sonrisa se agranda y cancela las dos citas que tenía para esta tarde. Almorzamos en el barco mientras Steve prepara el bote y las cañas. Cerca de las 14 y con todo el equipo nos adentramos al lago. Llamo a Ana para decirle que comeremos en casa de mis padres. Elliot hace lo mismo con Kate. Llamo a mamá para decirle que la vamos a invadir de nuevo. Con la pesca lista, volvemos. Elliot y papá se van directamente a casa. Yo paso por el Escala, me baño y me visto informalmente. Me pongo converse, jeans y una remera azul. Creo que me he tostado un poco con el sol. Cuando llego a casa papá ya tiene el pescado en la parrilla y Elliot les está enseñando a las damas las fotos que nos tomamos los tres juntos. Ana se acerca, me besa y me abraza

-Que lindos se ven los tres juntos, se ven que disfrutaron mucho

-Mucho nena, hace años que no pescábamos juntos- Elliot me pasa una cerveza y yo me acerco a mi padre. Tomo las papas y las voy poniendo en el fuego mientras Elliot mezcla la manteca con la crema y todas nos observan

-Veo que no han olvidado nada hijos- Elliot y yo sonreímos. Cuando finalmente esta todo cocido voy abriendo las papas al medio y Elliot les coloca la mezcla de crema y manteca y papá coloca un buen trozo de salmón en cada plato. Las damas aplauden y los tres juntos hacemos una reverencia. Ana me dice que trajo un cambio de ropa, que le gustaría quedarse a dormir ahí y por supuesto que acepto la propuesta. Kate y Elliot se van y Mia se despide para irse a dormir. Mis padres hacen lo mismo y yo me quedo un rato más con mi esposa

-Me gustaría ver la foto de tu madre Chris

-Diablos ¿por eso quería quedarte?

-No, lo acabo de recordar… John lo comento anoche

-Cuando vamos a la habitación le señalo la foto y ella la toma y me mira.

-¿Qué ahora?

-John tiene razón, no te pareces mucho a ella

-Mejor…

-Ok, no vamos a hablar de ella y arruinar el lindo momento que pasamos. Vamos a dormir

_**SEIS MESES DESPUES…**_

_**ANASTASIA**_

Finalmente después de seis largos mese mi papá me confirma que el Dr. Basteri ha vuelto a su trabajo y que lo visitó ayer. Yo estoy teniendo bastante trabajo por lo que un fin de semana de tranquilidad me vendría muy bien y justo coincide con la fecha de viaje de Christian a Turquía para terminar de cerrar un trato, cuando se lo comento, él se pone feliz porque no quiere que me quede sola en el Escala por más que estén Gail y Taylor. Por supuesto que Taylor tendrá que acompañarme para que mi marido esté tranquilo pero Taylor al parecer se pone contento del destino que nos espera, llegamos el viernes pasado el mediodía y papá ya nos esperaba con un rico almuerzo.

El sábado mientras papá y Taylor van a pescar aprovecho para ir a ver a Fernando al hospital. Cuando lo busco me dicen que está en la cafetería. Voy hasta allí y lo encuentro con la mirada perdida y me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que los ojos de mi marido son exactamente iguales a los de él

-¿Fernando?

-Anastasia- dice poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano, yo no soy tan formal por lo que lo abrazo. El me abraza también. Me ofrece una taza de café y se la agradezco

-¿almorzaste?

-No pero mi padre vendrá pronto con pescado así esperaré para comer con él

-Comprendo… Ray está siendo un excelente paciente

-Me alegra y me alivia escuchar eso… de verdad me preocupo mucho por él, pero como comprenderás estoy aquí por otro tema…

-Si, por Christian… ¿sabes? cuando lo trajeron a la sala de emergencias y lo vi tan indefenso, sentí algo que en ese momento no pude explicar… ahora sé por qué…

-¿tú no sabías de él?

-No Anastasia

-Ana, dime Ana

-No Ana, no lo supe hasta hace 8 meses cuando un hombre llegó con unas preguntas y luego mi hermano, Martín, con el que Christian tiene negocios me entregó una carta de Ella, carta que estaba en mi antigua casa y que la tenía mi madre… ella jamás estuvo de acuerdo con la relación entre Ella y yo. Incluso… me obligaron a irme a Londres a estudiar. Cuando viajaba para allá les dije que nunca los perdonaría. Cuando murieron no vine a ninguno de los funerales ni entierros. Ellos me sacaron lo mejor que tuve en la vida.

-¿nunca te casaste o tuviste hijos?

-No nunca, ni siquiera pude olvidar a Ella. Tuve relaciones con otras mujeres pero no podía darles más…- cuando dice esto último sonrío

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ah, que tu hijo es igual a ti. Tiene esa forma única de encerrarse en un solo pensamiento y no salir de ahí

-¿Christian se parece a mí?

-Al menos en lo que me acabas de decir si, sin contar tus ojos… ¿no lo notaste ese día?

-No, estaba muy atareado…

-Puedo mostrarte una foto- tomo mi billetera y saco una foto de Christian- mira

-Fernando toma la foto y la observa durante un largo rato… y luego unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos…

-No solo me quitaron a Ella… me quitaron a mi hijo

-Fernando… no sabes cuánto lo siento, de verdad

-¿Christian lo sabe?

-No todavía…

-¿Qué crees que ocurrirá si se entera?

-No lo sé, él tiene un carácter un poco… podrido- Fernando sonríe

-Si crees que él va a reaccionar mal, prefiero que no le digas nada Ana…

-¿de verdad?

-No quiero que él sufra por mi falta de valor para enfrentar a mis padres, por las mentiras que recién ahora me entero. Quiero que mi hijo sea feliz contigo… eso es lo que más deseo Ana

-Él tiene que saberlo Fernando, su pasado lo atormenta…

-¿de qué forma?

-Cuando él lo sepa, dejaré que él lo cuente si es que lo quiere de ese modo. Yo no puedo tomar decisiones por él. Lo amo y lo respeto.

-Me parece que el amor que se tienen ustedes, es muy parecido al que Ella y yo solíamos tener…- durante un largo rato hablamos y él me cuenta su vida en Londres y su decisión de volver… de cómo se conoció con Ella y de lo felices que fueron juntos hasta que tuvieron que separarse. Regreso a casa con el corazón roto, saber cuánto la amó y cuanto todavía la ama me hace pensar en Christian mientras yo me hacía pasar por Rose. Cambio la cara cuando abro la puerta porque siento el aroma delicioso del guiso de pescado de mi padre. Mientras comemos mi amor me llama

-Hola nena ¿Cómo está todo?

-Delicioso

-¿perdona?

-Te estás perdiendo el guiso de pescado de mi papá

-Eso no es justo

-Lo sé, envídiame Grey

-Lo hago Sra. Grey… ¿todo tranquilo entonces?

-Si, hablé hoy con Fernando

-¿ya regreso?

-Si, él se va a ocupar de los controles de Ray

-¿eso te deja más tranquila verdad nena?

-Si, si lo hace…

-Ok, yo ya tengo que entrar a otra puta y aburrida reunión. No veo la hora de volver a casa, llenarte de besos y hacerte el amor hasta cansarme. Te amo Ana

-Y yo a ti mi amor…- en la tarde marco el número de Ella pero no tengo esperanzas cuando ella atiende

-Bueno

-¿Ella Maxwell?

-¿Quién habla?

-Anastasia Grey…- siento su respiración entrecortada del otro lado de la línea

¿eres la esposa de Christian, de Christian Grey?

-Si Ella

-Oh por dios…- su respiración entrecortada ahora se vuelve un sollozo y de fondo escucho _¿Quién es Ella?... es la esposa de Christian James _

-No esperaba tu llamada Anastasia…

-¿le incomoda hablar conmigo?

-No querida, es que… no puedo creer que mi hijo, que mi Christian sea lo que es hoy en día… pensé que él había muerto junto con ella. Más cuando leí el reporte de la policía y desapareció su rastro… Anastasia… no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte, de hablar contigo…

-¿podemos vernos mañana?

-¿vienes a Virginia?

-Si no te molesta…

-Claro que no, oh, esto es como un sueño… mandaré a mi chofer a esperarte.

-Voy a ver si consigo ahora mismo un vuelo y llegar a la madrugada

-No te preocupes por la hora por favor… solo ven… quiero conocerte…

-De acuerdo- cuelgo con ella- Taylor

-Sra. Grey…

-Necesito que me consigas un vuelo a Virginia para esta noche…

-¿Virginia?

-Si… y voy a ir sola…- veo su rostro- y sin objeciones…

-Me pongo a ello

Me armo un pequeño bolso de viaje y llego al Aeropuerto Shenandoah Valley Regional cerca de las 4 de la mañana. Un cartel que reza "Anastasia Grey" se levanta y me dirijo a la persona que lo tiene. Me sonríe y me da la bienvenida mientras conduce por 420 Broad Run Rdy vamos despacio entre el tránsito, unos momentos después abro los ojos y nos encontramos subiendo una pequeña pendiente por Seawright Springs Road. La casa queda sobre una elevación y es enorme. Lo raro es que no tiene rejas. Christian se volvería loco con esto… sonrío de solo pensarlo. Cuando miro el reloj son ya las 5.30 Bajo del auto y me estiro. Todavía tengo sueño. Le envió un mensaje a mi padre y a Taylor así los dos se quedan tranquilos. La casa vuelvo a pensar es enorme

-Por aquí Sra. Grey- le vuelvo a sonreír al hombre y este me lleva al interior. Subimos una escalera y abre una puerta y miro asombrada mi habitación. Es sencilla pero sumamente elegante.

-La Sra. Sullivan dijo que se ponga cómoda y se sienta en su casa. Ella prepara un gran almuerza para cuando usted se despierte… ¿quiere algo de comer antes de acostarse un rato? Imagino que debe estar cansada por el vuelo

-Sí, me gustaría unos hotcakes con jarabe, jugo y té Enseguida se lo hago subir… permiso- apoya mi bolso en el respaldo de la cama y se retira. Yo lo abro y me pongo un bóxer y una camiseta de Christian que aún tiene su aroma. Me acuesto y pongo a cargar el celular cuando golpean la puerta

Adelante

-Permiso Sra. Grey, soy Jesse… aquí está su desayuno

-Muchas gracias- miro la bandeja con hambre.

-Deje todo aquí cuando usted se levante yo vendré a recogerlo… que descanse

-Muchas gracias- como, voy al baño y me doy una ducha rápida y me acuesto. Cuando abro los ojos, siento el olor a carne a la parrilla y me desperezo. Me lavo la cara y los dientes. Me visto y bajo. No sé muy bien por dónde ir.

-Por aquí Sra. Grey- me dice Jesse indicando una puerta

-Gracias…

-¿Descanso?

-Sí, muchas gracias, el desayuno estaba delicioso.

-Gracias

Me voy hasta la puerta y la abro y un espectacular patio aparece ante mis ojos y veo a dos personas cerca de lo que parece un anexo. Ellos ni bien me ven levantan la mano para que me acerque a ellos. Así lo hago y cuando la tengo enfrente Ella me da un fuerte abrazo.

-Anastasia que gusto de conocerte

-Lo mismo digo Ella, pero por favor, dime Ana

-De acuerdo, este es mi marido James Sullivan Anastasia- lo saludo con un beso

-¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

-Tranquilo, gracias por todos los gestos que han tenido conmigo

-Es lo mínimo que una dama se merece- me responde James mientras me guiña el ojo.

-Estaremos comiendo en un momento, espero que tengas hambre

-Sí, claro- James comienza a servir los platos y Ella sirve un jugo de limón y pomelo muy refrescante. Mientras comemos, recuerdo el sueño que Christian me contó y miro los ojos de Ella, son tal como él los describió. Y justo en ese momento suena mi celular y me asusto

-¡Diablos!- me sonrojo- perdón… que impertinencia la mía.

-No te preocupes Ana

-Hola- digo enojada

-¿Qué es ese tonito Sra. Grey?

-Christian- Ella me mira

-Hola hermosa, al parecer estas enojada

-No, solo que me asusté al oír el móvil… estaba distraída

-¿Pensando en mí?

-Aunque te cueste creerlo sí, estaba pensando en ti

-Me encanta- sonrío

-Modestia ¿verdad Sr Grey?

Siempre nena… ¿me extrañas?

-Con todo mi corazón

-Y yo también… llego mañana a eso de las 20 así que calculo que para las 21 ya voy a estar besándote

-Eso me encanta Pero no me detendré en los besos

-Yo tampoco voy a dejar que lo hagas

-Golosa…

-Tu culpa

-Culpable

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti nena, saluda a todos de mi parte… nos vemos pronto…

-Hasta mañana mi amor- cuelgo. Ambos me miran con ternura

-Es bonito ver que estas enamorada Ana- me dice Ella

-Él es mi vida, lo amo muchísimo…

-Y él también te ama… cuando este hombre, Colb me dijo que Christian era mi hijo me puse a buscar fotos suyas y los vi juntos… hacen una hermosa pareja

-Gracias- le dijo probablemente sonrojada

-Terminemos de comer, así luego pueden hablar más tranquilas ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando llego a Montesano he decidido contarle a Christian acerca de sus padres. Le pido a Grace y a todos los Grey que vayan a cenar la noche del domingo a casa. Les pido a Elliot y a Mia que se abstengan de invitar a Kate y a Ethan… es un asunto puramente familiar. No sé cómo se tomará Christian la noticia pero tiene que saberlo


	18. Capitulo 18

_**CHRISTIAN**_

-Por fin llegamos- digo mientras me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad del avión

-Por fin en casa… - suelta Ros

-Si, al fin… dije enserio de eso de no ir a la oficina hasta el miércoles, que esperen por nosotros

-Entendido jefe ¿piensas ponerte al día con tu esposa?

-No lo dudes

-Pobre Ana…

{Puedo asegurarte que ella lo disfruta tanto o más que yo Ros- le digo mientras le guiño el ojo, ella ríe

-Luke

-Sr Grey, bienvenido…

-¿Te alcanzamos?

-No Grey, me tomo un taxi… buenas noches- Mientras Luke se incorpora al tránsito pienso en lo mucho que extrañé a Ana estos días. Pero saber que ha estado con su padre y que Taylor la ha estado cuidando me ha dejado un poco más tranquilo. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, miro a toda mi familia. Ana me sonríe y se acerca y me besa. Me acerco a su oído

-¿Qué mierda es todo esto? Quería estar contigo a solas

-Shhh ven…- _diablos_, sólo quería estar con mi esposa y ahora todo esto

-Yo también estoy contento de verte hermanito

-Elliot no comiences- le respondo de forma seca. Ana me aparta un poco y me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules y me pone pucheritos

-No te van a servir de nada… quería estar a solas contigo- me acerco a su oído- quería desnudarte, besar todo tu cuerpo y hacerte el amor… y me vienes con toda mi familia… estoy muy enojado- ella me sonríe

-Mi amor… hay cosas que… me enteré estos días y que necesitan a tu familia presente… te prometo que si te comportas, dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras… incluso… azotarme un poco con tu palma inquieta Sr Grey

-Mereces que te azote… te estas portando muy mal conmigo y como si mi familia no alcanza invitaste a John

-Te prometo que voy a ser tu sumisa todas las noches hasta el viernes si me perdonas

-Me lo voy a pensar- le respondo mientras tomo su cintura y le doy un apasionado beso. La cena es solo un buffet con fiambres, queso y vino. Luego Gail sirve café y unos bocaditos de chocolate. Sigo enojado con Ana por no avisarme y siento la ansiedad de tocarla y follarla duro por haberme dejado con las ganas.

-Bueno, para terminar con toda esta intriga de porque esta cena y el enojo de mi marido, quiero contarles algo que empezó hace aproximadamente ocho meses. Antes de casarme, y después de nuestra separación contraté a una persona para que investigara en el pasado de Christian- la miro

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-No te enojes antes de tiempo- me dice sentándose sobre mi

-¿Qué hiciste que?- vuelvo a preguntarle. Ella se para y me mira

-¿Es que no lo entiendes verdad? Si tú no te curas de todo lo que te duele no podemos continuar, no podemos tener una vida plena… ¿crees que me gusta despertarme con tus gritos por tus pesadillas? ¿Crees que me gusta ver cuánto dolor te causa el recuerdo de tu madre, el recuerdo de tu pasado? Pero tú estás ahí, encerrado en tu dolor y no dejando que nadie te ayude…

-Anastasia…

-Déjame terminar- cierro la boca, mi ira está creciendo en mi interior y eso puede ser muy peligroso

-Pues esta persona estuvo haciendo averiguaciones, como todos sabrán, aquí Welch se lo hizo imposible. Finalmente me dio un informe muy detallado acerca de tus padres Chris

-¿Mis padres? Mis padres están sentados aquí escuchando lo que estás diciendo Anastasia- respondo

-Estoy hablando de tus padres biológicos

-Ah… de la puta y su cliente- Ana cierra los ojos y cuando me mira veo dolor en su mirada

-No sabes nada… por eso hablas así. Tu madre, no era una puta y tu padre no era su cliente- me paro y aprieto mis manos fuertemente

¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo Anastasia?!- veo a Elliot acercarse y apretarme el hombro

-Hey, no olvides que es tu esposa pero sobre todo es una mujer Christian… tranquilo

¡¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que meterse en mis putos asuntos?! ¿Por qué todo el mundo se cree con derecho a opinar? ¿Por qué quieren seguir lastimándome? ¿Por qué? Que alguien me lo explique… ¡ NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE ELLOS! Para mi están muertos, enterrados… ¿no pueden respetar mis putos deseos? ¡Discúlpame si te molestan mis gritos alguna vez y no puedes dormir! No todos tenemos el pasado que queremos Anastasia…- arrojo mi copa al piso y Elliot me toma del brazo y me lleva al estudio mientras las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. Cierra con llave y sirve dos whiskys

-Bebe- me pasa el vaso y lo termino de un tirón

-¿Otro?- le paso el vaso y él lo sirve, me arde la garganta cuando dejo el vaso sobre el escritorio

-¿Más tranquilo?

-No…

-Ok yo te entiendo, yo estoy de tu lado, sabes que a mí tampoco me importan mis padres biológicos…

-Lo sé

-Agradezco que nunca te hayas metido en eso… comprendo tu dolor y tu furia ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No entiendo porque ella se empecina en algo así ¿no ve que me duele, que me lastima?

-Lo hace porque te ama

-Elliot si ella hubiera tenido un problema en su pasado ¿crees que yo sabiendo cómo le duele indagaría? ¿Más si ella me lo pide? Seguramente me enojaría y me sentiría frustrado… pero no lo haría porque sé que le duele ¿Por qué ella no lo entiende?

-Ella tuvo a sus padres Christian… por eso no lo entiende

-Me quiero ir, no quiero estar aquí

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

-Si

-Ok vamos, tranquilo- Elliot seca mis lágrimas, abre la puerta y juntos vamos al ascensor

-Christian…- Ana toma mi mano, sin mirarla la suelto y me subo al ascensor junto a Elliot

-Yo vengo en un rato- les avisa. Yo sigo limpiándome las lágrimas cuando Elliot aprieta el botón y bajamos

_**ANASTASIA**_

Me quedo helada cuando Elliot aprieta el botón y los dos desaparecen. Christian nunca me había rechazado de esa manera. Lloro. Mia toma mi mano y me abraza. No puedo entender su reacción. No puedo entender que se haya enojado de esa forma…

-Nunca esperé que reaccionara así- les digo a todos mientras trato de tranquilizarme

-Nunca lo había visto de ese modo- comenta Carrick

-Es que quizás se vio sobrepasado por la información- dice Mia.

Pasan 40 minutos antes de que el ascensor se abra y Elliot entre en la sala

-¿Cómo está Christian?- pregunta Grace. Elliot tiene algo raro en la mirada.

-Mi hermano está mal… esa es la verdad. Le di una pastilla para dormir y por eso tarde. Quería asegurarme que se había dormido antes de venir aquí. Taylor… Sr Grey Prepara un bolso con ropa para Christian… se va a quedar toda la semana conmigo y cuando lo tengas me avisas Si Sr…

-Elliot- le digo pero el levanta la mano y no me deja continuar

-Nadie mejor que ustedes saben que Christian y yo en carácter somos el agua y el aceite. Somos dos personas completamente opuestas. Pero hay algo que nos duele y nos lastima y que solo nosotros podemos entender. Nadie que no haya sido abandonado por sus padres biológicos puede entender el dolor del abandono. Nadie. Christian y yo sabemos lo que es eso. Yo tampoco quiero saber nada acerca de ellos. No me interesa. Si ellos no estuvieron interesados en mí ¿Por qué a mí me tiene que preocupar su historia? Christian es un Grey por derecho como Mia, como yo… lo voy a decir de manera clara ¡NO JODAN MAS A CHRISTIAN CON EL TEMA DE SUS PADRES! Si de verdad lo aman como dicen, si de verdad lo quieren ¡basta! A él le duele su pasado… a mí también… él se enoja, yo me rio. Pero en esto, me pongo de su parte… dejen de joder con la puta historia de su vida antes de nuestros padres. Fin de la charla- con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas Elliot se da vuelta, toma el bolso que Taylor traía y se va. Y yo entierro la cara en mis manos y lloro sin parar.

_**CHRISTIAN**_

Abro los ojos y la cabeza parece que me pesara dos mil kilos. ¿Dónde carajos estoy? Y luego recuerdo todo. Me voy hasta el baño cuando una arcada sacude mi cuerpo y devuelvo.

-¿Christian? mierda- Elliot se me acerca y me masajea la espalda mientras yo sigo vomitando sin parar. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya no queda nada, me pasa una toalla húmeda y tira la cadena. Me voy hasta la cama como puedo y me acuesto

-Voy por un poco de jugo- me dice sin cerrar la puerta. Regresa y me hace beber un poco de jugo de lima y me pone dos almohadas

-¿Estás más cómodo así?

-Si Elliot, gracias ¿no fuiste a trabajar?

-No, voy a trabajar desde aquí… iba a ofrecerte desayuno pero viendo como vomitaste, mejor te quedas con el jugo

-No quiero ver a nadie Elliot

-No te preocupes, anoche se los deje en claro a todos- esa última afirmación me sorprende… es raro que Elliot se ponga de mi parte y no de la de Ana o de mi madre. Cierro los ojos y me duermo. El olor a comida me despierta.

-Elliot…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Quién está cocinando?

-Tu servidor…

-¿No es nada raro verdad?

-Solo una sencilla tarta de pollo y verdura… la acaban de traer- ya decía yo. Comemos en silencio

-Gracias por no odiarme. Hasta la vuelta Ros- cuelgo el teléfono. No ir a la empresa definitivamente va a hacer que las cosas sean extrañas pero no tengo la cabeza que necesito para ir a trabajar y puedo joder todo. Elliot y yo la pasamos bien juntos… el miércoles cuando me levanto escucho el timbre y abro solo un poco la puerta

_-Ana…_

_-Elliot quiero ver a Christian por favor_

_-Ana les dije a todos que no vinieran, el viernes él va a regresar al Escala…_

_-Lo extraño, lo extraño mucho Elliot- siento a Ana sollozar_

_-Shhh lo sé nena, pero ahora el necesita soledad para acomodar sus ideas_

_-Elliot_

_-Vamos Ana, dale tiempo, él regresará_

_-¿Y si no lo hace, y si no puede perdonarme?_

_-Te ama demasiado como para no hacerlo Ana…_

_-¿Está comiendo y durmiendo bien?_ _Sí, yo me estoy encargando_

_-De acuerdo… nos vemos – _siento la puerta cerrarse y el corazón partido. Su dolor es el mío… ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Me vuelvo a acostar

-¿Christian?- pregunta Elliot pero no le respondo y me hago el dormido. La semana termina y en la cena Elliot me dice que ya es hora de volver a casa. Le digo que me consiga un taxi. Cuando subo le digo que me lleve al puerto. Hable con Steve y el barco está listo para zarpar… me voy de Seattle al menos esta noche. Recién amanece cuando me despierto. Me hago un revuelto y bebo un poco de jugo y enciendo el celular

"_¿Dónde mierda te has metido? Ana llamo para preguntar si seguías aquí y yo le dije que habías ido para allá… será mejor que me respondas"_ sonrío al ver el mensaje de Elliot

"_Estoy bien Elliot, no me siento listo para volver al Escala, estoy en el barco, recién ahora prendo el celular y veo tu mensaje… no te enfades conmigo"_

El barco recorre suavemente el lago mientras el sol acaricia mi piel y yo pienso en lo mucho que me gustaría que Ana estuviera conmigo… extraño nuestro contacto, su piel con mi piel… lo que hacemos, lo que somos juntos. De noche regresamos y como en un pequeño restaurante y vuelvo a dormir al barco, el domingo hace un excelente día para navegar por lo que con Steve volvemos al lago. A las 19 estoy ya en el puerto de nuevo y Elliot me envía un mensaje diciendo que todos están en casa de mis padres comiendo. Le digo que me alegro. Vuelvo al Escala. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abre la veo a Gail con lápiz y papel

-¿Gail, que haces un domingo aquí?

-Sr Grey, perdón, mañana es inicio de mes y vine a ver lo que hacía falta para la casa. De todos modos me quede con Jason este fin de semana

-Ya veo… cuando termines me pasas la lista así te doy el dinero

-Ya terminé. Si quiere mientras la mira puedo hacerle algo de comer.

-Si, estaría bien- ella me pasa el papel y veo que no son muchas cosas

-Gail ¿Anastasia comía lo suficiente?

-Eh…

-Sin mentiras

-Desayunaba solo un té, iba al trabajo y a la noche cenaba algo liviano

-¿perdió peso?

-Si señor…

-Ya veo y supongo que el único culpable soy yo…

-No dije eso señor

-Pero seguro que todos lo piensan… en fin… dame un momento- voy hasta el estudio y saco de la caja fuerte un poco del dinero de los sobres que Ana me dio. Cuando llego a la cocina le paso el dinero a Gail que me sirve pollo con papas fritas

-Gracias… se ve delicioso… ahora vete a descansar

-Gracias… hasta mañana.

Termino de cenar y dejo todo en la mesada y me voy a la cama. Cuando entro el cuarto veo mi camiseta en el lugar de Ana y mi almohada arriba de la suya. Veo muchos pañuelos también. Los recojo y los tiro al tacho de la basura del baño. Me doy una ducha rápida y me acuesto. Estoy por dormirme cuando escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse.

-Christian- Ana dice mi nombre y se arroja encima de mí y me besa como si la vida se le fuera en ello. La abrazo fuerte y muerdo su labio inferior y ella gime en mi boca. Sin decirme nada me destapa y se quita la remera que tiene puesta y su sostén. Miro sus maravillosos pechos. Sus pezones erectos y me los meto a la boca. Bajo hasta su ombligo donde desabrocho su jeans mientras Ana se quita las zapatillas. Le bajo el pantalón junto con la tanga y la observo desnuda. Ella me quita el bóxer. Mi erección dice presente y Ana me empuja en la cama y se sube arriba de ella y comienza a moverse. Y es todo un espectáculo para mis ojos. Mi mujer haciéndome el amor a mí. Tomo su cintura y la aprieto un poco. Ella gime y tira su espalda hacia atrás mientras se muerde el labio. Me incorporo y la aprieto contra mi pecho mientras paso un dedo sobre su boca y hago que suelte su labio. La beso y no dejamos de movernos. Siento como su interior aprieta mi miembro y me desparramo dentro de ella mientras Ana grita mi nombre. Nos quedamos abrazados un momento cuando siento las lágrimas de Ana en mi hombro

-No llores…

-Perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón, jamás en la vida pensé que ibas a reaccionar de ese modo mi amor… siento haberte hecho daño, lo siento

-No llores y no digas nada más… solo di que me amas y que me extrañaste tanto como yo te extrañé a ti

-Te amo y te extrañe horrores

-Ahora… eres un esqueleto vestido con piel ¡¿Por qué demonios no comes?! Te voy a obligar… te lo juro

-Hazlo…- la tomo en mis brazos y me la coloco al hombro. Ella grita pero se deja. Voy hasta la cocina y saco una pechuga de pollo. Caliento una sartén, la corto al medio y la pongo junto con un poco de aceite. Tomo dos rebanadas de pan blanco y las unto con mucha mayonesa. Doy vuelta la pechuga y le pongo sal y pimienta. Saco una gaseosa de la heladera y pongo unas papas fritas de paquete en un recipiente. Cuando la pechuga está lista la coloco en el pan junto con algunas rebanas de tomate y un poco de orégano. Le paso el plato a Ana que lo mira asombrada

-Y te lo terminas todo… sin objeciones

-Si señor- me dice mientras hace un saludo militar

-Muy graciosa… come- Ana comienza a comer con entusiasmo y al poco rato se terminó todo, me muestra el plato limpio y yo sonrío

-A la cama Sra. Grey

-Como diga Sr Grey


	19. Capitulo 19

En la semana obligo a Ana a comer todo el día. Su cuerpo va recuperando sus curvas, cenamos con mi familia pero nadie habla del tema que hizo que pasara toda una semana en casa de Elliot. Cuando me despierto es sábado y no encuentro a Ana en la cama por lo que salgo y cuando lo veo a Luke le pregunta por ella

-Paso para su estudio Sr Grey

-Gracias…- cuando estoy por entrar escucho a Ana hablando por teléfono

_-Siento mucho no poder hacer nada Ella… Christian no quiere saber nada de ustedes y la verdad es que cuando se fue el domingo tan mal y tan dolido no puede evitar sentirme culpable por hacerlo pasar por eso. Lo siento de verdad, me hubiera gustado que él conociera tu parte de la historia. Sí, yo me mantengo en contacto. Saludos a James_

-Abro la puerta y ella me mira asustada. Deja el celular en el escritorio y me mira

-¿con quién hablabas?

-Con una persona

-¿Qué persona?

-Alguien que a ti no te interesa… vamos, voy a preparar el desayuno…

-No… dime con quien hablabas

-Con tu madre biológica

-Ella está muerta…

-No, está viva

-Yo la vi, cuando la policía vino a la casa, la pusieron en esas bolsas para muertos, yo lo vi

-A quien se llevaron en esa bolsa no era a tu madre Christian, era a Amelia Carter, la mejor amiga de tu madre y tu madrina de bautismo

-¿Qué?

-No quiero lastimarte de nuevo, ya entendí que tu pasado hace eso así que vamos a dejarlo ahí, donde estuvo y donde estará. Vamos a desayunar…- la acerco a mí y le doy un beso profundo, ella enreda sus dedos en mi cabello y tira.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Ana…dime

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sobre ella…

-¿de verdad quieres saber?

-Si…- Ana me besa de nuevo pero esta vez es un beso distinto. Un beso raro

-Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué mejor no dejas que ellos te lo cuenten? Podemos invitarlos mañana a comer en casa de tus padres ¿Qué te parece?

-Pregúntale a mi madre si le gusta la idea.

-Yo me encargo… ahora voy a prepararte el desayuno

Al otro día estoy muy ansioso, nervioso, enojado…. Tengo demasiado sentimientos juntos. Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, mamá me da un fuerte abrazo y papá también lo hace, John está ahí también y me mira con su cara impasible. Mia y Elliot también me abrazan. Miro a mis padres

-Sin importar lo que vaya a enterarme hoy, yo soy su hijo, ustedes son mis padres y eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie. Yo voy a seguir llevando el apellido Grey, con orgullo hasta el día que me muera y estoy seguro que mis hijos harán lo mismo. Los amo profundamente… gracias por no darse por vencidos conmigo- el nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos no me dejan decir una palabra más. Ana me abraza y yo respiro al fin. Diez minutos después suena el timbre y yo salto del sillón

-Tranquilo hijo, tranquilo- me dice mi madre. Escucho voces extrañas. Y veo que Ana se para. Cierro los ojos y aprieto los labios. Cuando los abro del Dr. Basteri está parado frente a mi

-Christian- miro a Ana- Fernando es tu padre biológico- doy un largo respiro y lo observo y ahora me doy cuenta de que tengo el mismo color de ojos que él. Él me observa sin decir nada… diablos… tengo el cabello como él también ¿Cómo no me di cuenta ese día en el hospital de Montesano? No sé qué hacer ni que decir.

-¿quisiera algo de beber?- pregunta mi madre

-Si, un jugo o una gaseosa estaría bien Sra. Grey.. gracias

-Por favor, no tan formal, Grace- mamá le estira la mano y él la aprieta y besa sus nudillos… Ana me mira y me sonríe. Todos lo saludan y él se aparta un poco y se sienta en uno de los sillones cerca de la puerta. Yo me siento de nuevo y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos

-Hey

-Si

-Aquí estoy, acá estamos, no estás solo en esto mi amor- beso a Ana. Necesito de su contacto para volver a tener la tranquilidad que necesito. Ella me siente temblar

-Christian

-Tengo miedo- apenas susurro en su oído

-¿de qué amor?

-No lo sé… solo sé que tengo miedo…

-No te preocupes, nada malo va a pasarte- vuelve a sonar el timbre mientras consuelo va trayendo bocadillos y los coloca sobre la mesa

-Ella- no puedo respirar al escuchar a Ana decir ese nombre. Cierro automáticamente mis ojos y aprieto las manos.

-Christian no hagas eso- siento la voz de mi madre en mi oído- lo hacías de pequeño cuando tenías miedo, no tienes nada que temer hijo, aquí estoy contigo, a tu lado, como lo he estado siempre- me apoyo en su hombro

-Cántame mamá… cántame como solías hacerlo cuando estaba a oscuras, muerto de miedo en mi habitación después de soñar con ese hombre malo… cántame mamá- la abrazo sin abrir los ojos y escucho el susurro de su voz en mi oído mientras lloro sin control sobre su hombro, siento su mano acariciando mi espalda y mi respiración se vuelve más regular. Me acomodo en su pecho y escucho el latido de su corazón. Sigo con los ojos cerrados. Y mamá se mece conmigo en sus brazos. Me hago pequeño a su lado. Flexiono las rodillas y me acurruco en sus piernas mientras ella acaricia mi cabello. Me falta algo… necesito… necesito

-Mi mantita… ¿mi mantita mamá?- siento el sollozo de mi madre

-Consuelo…

-¿Sra. Grey?

-En mi cuarto, debajo de mi cama hay una caja azul que dice Christian… busca una mantita celeste y tráela rápido

-Si, Sra.

-Hijo, toma, aquí está tu mantita- siento la suavidad de mi mantita. Huele rico y está suave. La aprieto en mi mano, me relajo

-Me gusta mi mantita mami

-Christian… lo sé hijo, sé que te gusta mucho

-No dejes que Elliot me vea con ella, me va a hacer bromas

-No mi amor, no se lo voy a decir a nadie… duerme hijo

-Te quiero mami

-Y yo te quiero a ti mi amor

_**ANASTASIA**_

Estoy viendo a mi marido a la edad de cuatro años. Grace llora desconsoladamente mientras John le hace señas de que continúe hablando con Christian. Ella se ha sentado llorando también junto a su marido que mira la escena con suma ternura y tristeza en sus ojos. Carrick, Mia y Elliot no dan crédito a lo que está pasando. Y yo no sé qué hacer, solo veo a Christian pequeño y siento mucha ternura como James, pero un gran dolor también

-Grace sigue balanceándose con Christian que al parecer se ha quedado dormido

-Elliot… ven ayúdame- le pide John. juntos sientan a Christian para que Grace pueda pararse y cuando lo hacen corre desesperada a abrazar a Carrick quien la aprieta contra su cuerpo y llora con ella. Elliot acomoda a Christian y le pone un almohadón en la cabeza mientras él no deja su mantita.

-Christian ¿me escuchas? Soy John

-Él está aquí de nuevo

-¿Quién?

-Él, el hombre malo

-¿Cómo se llama el hombre malo Christian? ¿lo sabes?

-Luca Bocca…

-¿Dónde estás Christian?

-Bajo la mesa… él está enojado… está muy enojado

-¿Por qué está enojado?

-Porque mamá trajo poco dinero

-¿Dónde está tu mamá Christian?

-En el sillón, con esa cosa que hace humo que huele feo

-¿ellos están hablando?

-Si…

¿Qué dicen?

_-¿solo esta mierda hiciste hoy? _

_-A los clientes no les gustan las mujeres con golpes en el rostro… por eso no hice más dinero _

_-¿así que ahora la culpa es mía puta de mierda? _

_-¿Quién me pega? _

_-La próxima vez te mato y se acaba el asunto y luego m__ato a la mierda que tienes por hijo ¿Dónde está?... _

_deja al niño en paz_\- Christian llora

-¿Qué ocurre Christian?

-Él le pega a mamá y ella llora… - trago

-¿se fue?

-Si…

-¿dijo algo antes de irse?

_-Vuelvo en tres días, usa el puto maquillaje que te compre y será mejor que ese día vuelvas con más dinero o tu puto hijo sufrirá por tu culpa_

-¡maldito hijo de puta!- grita Elliot

-Shhh Elliot, por favor, ahora no

-Christian vete del cuarto…

-¿A dónde voy?

-¿recuerdas a la señora con ojos amarillos?- Christian sonríe

-Si…

-Ve con ella… búscala y ve con ella ¿la ves?

-Si, trajo un pastel de chocolate con tres velas encendidas

-¿te gusta el pastel?

-Si, esta sabroso… ella me sonríe y me besa, es bonita

-¿te dice algo?

-"_Sopla las velas cariño… sí mi amor, ya tienes tres años hijo"_

-¿te gusta lo que te dice?

-Si

-¿hacen algo más?

-Ella me pasa pastel en la cara y yo rio- John mira a Ella y ella asiente. John le sonríe

-Christian…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quédate con esa imagen… ¿de acuerdo?

-Si…

-No quites esa imagen de tu cabeza

-No- John toma suavemente a Christian de los hombros y de golpe lo sacude y Christian abre los ojos asustado

-¡qué demonios! ¿Qué paso?

-Nada de importancia… Ana…

**_CHRISTIAN_**

Veo a Ana acercarse y miro a dos personas que no conozco. Esa mujer se parece a la de mi sueño… ¿Quién es?

-Christian… ella es Ella… tu madre biológica- abro los ojos tan grandes como puedo. Ella tiene lágrimas en los ojos que se van deslizando sobre su rostro. Yo no puedo moverme

-Christian, soy James Sullivan… el marido de Ella. Es un gusto- me extiende la mano y yo se la tomo y la aprieto. Ella me extiende la mano y la saludo también y hago lo mismo con Fernando. Todos nos sentamos. Ana me toma la mano y me la aprieta fuerte y me susurra un "te amo" al oído. Yo la coloco sobre mí. Ana está pesada ahora. Pero no me importa. De hecho ahora que miro, tiene panza. Supongo que podré bromear un poco con eso luego

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será comenzar de una vez. ¿Quién de los dos quiere comenzar?

-Si no te molesta Ella quisiera hacerlo yo- dice Fernando- supongo que mi parte es más pequeña que la tuya- él me mira a los ojos

-Conocí a Ella cuando tenía 21 años y trabajaba como camarera en un hermoso local de café llamado The Supreme Cup. Yo estaba estudiando medicina en la Universidad de Washington y un día por invitación de unos compañeros de clase fuimos a comer ahí. Quede totalmente cautivo de su mirada. Ella siempre era la camarera más simpática. Todo el mundo quería que ella lo atendiera ¿verdad?- Ella asiente

-La cosa es que yo no me animaba a hablarle por miedo a que me rechazara. Una noche llovía y yo pasé con mi auto por la esquina del negocio y la vi esperando el autobús y me ofrecí a llevarla. Ella vivía en 4335 9th Ave NE en aquel entonces, por lo que todas las noches la esperaba para llevarla hasta allí. Creo que pasó un mes antes de que le diera el primer beso pero ella y yo no podíamos dejar de sonreír. A la mañana cuando no trabajaba la llevaba de paseo… hacíamos planes juntos. Estaba viviendo la época más feliz de mi vida. Cuando se estaban acercando las vacaciones yo proyectaba llevarla a conocer Hollywood. Quería que camináramos por esas calles ruidosas y nos olvidáramos del mundo. Lo siguiente que supe fue que iba a ir a Londres a terminar mi carrera allá. Mis padres nunca aprobaron nuestra relación, yo no le di importancia pero fui prácticamente obligado a irme. Nunca los perdoné. Cuando fallecieron, mis hermanos querían que viniera a sus velatorios y los entierros pero no lo hice. Mi madre me llamaba y me escribía pero nunca le respondí. Albergaba la esperanza de que mi padre dejara de pagar la universidad y el departamento así como mis gastos y tener la posibilidad de volver. Pero nunca lo hizo. Cuando me recibí comencé a ejercer allá. Nunca me casé. Volví porque sentí una necesidad dentro de mí sin saber, que iba a volver a conocer a mi hijo. No supe de ti hasta que Martín se contactó conmigo y me dijo que tenía una carta para mí. Hacía años que no hablaba con mi hermano. ¿te das cuenta que estás haciendo negocios con tu tío?- lo miro sorprendido.

-Cuando Martín llego a mi casa en Montesano, me dio la carta que Ella me había escrito alguna vez… ¿quieres leerla?- niego con la cabeza

-¿Anastasia?- Ana se para y toma la carta entre sus manos y lee

"_Fernando… hola, te escribí durante un año entero pero no he recibido respuesta tuya. Seguramente tu madre te dio una dirección falsa para que me la dieras y de esa forma terminar de romper el contacto entre nosotros. Si está leyendo esto señora, sepa que amo a su hijo y lo voy a amar siempre, no me importa cuánto quiera interponerse entre nosotros. Diez días después de que te fueras supe algo Fernando: estaba embarazada, esperando un hijo tuyo. Y como comprenderás mi situación no era la mejor. Christian es perfecto, con tus ojos y todo. Te adjunto una foto para que lo conozcas… es en su cumpleaños número tres. Amelia lo estuvo criando por mí mientras yo trabajaba y estudiaba. Tu nombre aparece en la partida de nacimiento aunque lleva mi apellido. Amelia se dedicó a la prostitución y se hizo adicta al crack. No sé dónde está Christian y estoy desesperada, lo he buscado por años, supongo que ya tiene diez años. Si alguna vez vuelves, por favor, búscame, necesito buscar contigo a nuestro hijo… no sé si ya dejaste de amarme, no me importa eso, solo quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a Christian"_

-¿Puedes imaginar el dolor que sentí cuando leí esa carta? ¿Cuándo te vi en esa foto? Tan pequeño, tan feliz al lado de tu madre. Sonriendo. Renegué de mis padres, sobre todo de mi madre, no fue capaz de ver el daño que me hacía, que te hacía a ti, que eres sangre de su sangre. Al poco tiempo apareció en mi puerta un tal Peter Colb y me dijo que tú eras mi hijo. Que había hablado con Ella y que ella también lo sabía. Que Anastasia Grey había mandado a investigar y entonces, recordé cuando te vi en el hospital. Esa sensación extraña que tuve al atenderte y sobre todo lo que impresionaron tus ojos. Sé que si hay alguien que no tiene la culpa de todo este enredo eres tú. Pero necesito que comprendas que de haber sabido antes de tu existencia, jamás hubiera permitido que nada malo te pasara


	20. Capitulo 20

¿Ella?- la señora se para y me mira

La verdad es que no se si pueda hablar en este momento, por eso quiero leerte esto

"_Diluviaba en la ciudad cuando un auto se paró y me ofreció alcanzarme hasta mi casa, lo reconocí de inmediato… esos ojos grises son imposibles de olvidar… mientras nos perdíamos en el tránsito yo lo único que pensaba para mí misma es "que hombre más precioso". Además de hermosos ojos grises tiene una sonrisa encantadora… un seductor… y yo, solo una triste camarera… cuando me sonrió sentí que viajaba a marte. Amelia se ríe cuando le cuento acerca de cómo me siento cada vez que lo veo venir a almorzar después de clases. Es universitario, al parecer estudia para ser médico. Es hermoso y me trata bien, siempre me pide las cosas por favor, me sonríe y deja buena propina"_

"_Hoy volvió y mi corazón se aceleró como nunca, me dijo que estaba muy linda y por poco no se me caen los fideos que iba a servirle. Dice que le gustan mis ojos, que son extrañamente bonitos… y yo cada día me descubro más loca por sus ojos grises. Me preguntó a qué hora me iba a casa… dijo que pasaría a buscarme. Hablamos durante todo el camino, me contó acerca de sus proyectos como médico, quiere abrir un hospital y dedicarse a los niños. Yo le digo que sueño con ser escritora. Que me encantan los libros. Me promete regalarme "Romeo y Julieta" en una de sus primeras ediciones. Siempre hace que una sonrisa se instale en mi rostro, antes de irse me besa por primera vez y su beso se queda en mis labios y en mi corazón para siempre… te amo Fernando"_

"_Nunca he conocido una felicidad más grande que la mía, anoche Fernando y yo estuvimos juntos por primera vez. Me entregué a él sin reservas, de cuerpo y alma, él me dijo que haberme entregado a él siendo virgen es un regalo maravilloso, que me ama y que a partir de ese momento, soy completamente suya y de nadie más. Que nadie más que él puede tocarme ni besarme y que si lo intentan, los matará a todos. Me río de su ocurrencia"_

"_Los padres de Fernando se han enterado de nuestra relación y están en completo desacuerdo. Su madre ha venido a hablarme, me ha pedido que si de verdad lo amo, tengo que dejarlo estudiar, tengo que dejar que se vaya a Londres a cumplir su sueño… que no puedo ser egoísta… Fernando me dice que ya han comprado el pasaje y tienen todo arreglado en Londres. Que están prácticamente obligándolo a ir. Le digo que vaya, que cuando vuelva yo lo voy a estar esperando… que mi amor por él nunca va a morir."_

"_Fernando se ha ido hace diez días y hoy descubro que estoy embarazada… dios mío, un pequeño crece en mi vientre, una pequeña persona se forma del amor que Fernando y yo nos tenemos… un bebé con sus ojos y mi sonrisa espero… no veo la hora de ver mi panza crecer. De saber si es niño o niña, de empezar a buscar nombres…"_

"_Le he escrito a Fernando y no me responde ¿habrá ido a otro lugar y lo engañaron con la dirección que me dio__? Su madre es capaz de eso y mucho más y ahora hay un bebé que viene al mundo y yo no sé nada de su padre. Por suerte Amelia y Simón están ayudándome… sigo trabajando pero una vez que nazca el bebé ya no lo podré hacer por un tiempo y los ahorros espero que me alcancen"_

"_Hoy supe que mi bebé es un varón fuerte y grande. Le voy a poner Christian de nombre, me encanta ese nombre para mi bebé, para mi hijo y el de Fernando aunque nunca se entere que lo tiene. Por las noches, antes de dormir, tomo una taza de té y le hablo al pequeño bultito que cada vez se hace más evidente. Lo acaricio y le canto canciones de cuna para que se duerma en paz"_

"_Mi panza está enorme por lo tanto mi Christian también. Me patea todo el día y le encanta el jugo de naranja. Da vueltas en mí y yo me mareo a veces. Pero todo está perfecto según mi doctora. Christian tiene fecha de nacimiento para el 20 de junio pero con lo impaciente e inquieto que es seguramente no aguantará mucho aquí dentro. Acaricio mi panza todo el día y le hablo y le canto, sobre todo a la noche para poder dormir mejor. Ya no tengo posición, duermo incómoda siempre"_

"_Mi bebé ha llegado a mi vida en el día de ayer. Es perfecto, su nariz, su boca, sus ojos grises… sus hermosos ojos grises, un recuerdo eterno de su padre. No llora mucho y hace pequeños ruidos con su boca. Lo amo tanto, estoy enamorada de mi hijo, de mi hijo perfecto y hermoso. Amo cuando sus deditos agarran uno de los míos y lo aprietan. Huele a bebé y me encanta su aroma. Te amo hijo, te amo Christian"_

"_Dejar a mi hijo con Amelia fue una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida, pero sé que ella lo va a cuidar y yo estudiaré y trabajaré duro para poder mantenernos y darle una vida digna a mi hijo. Por suerte Simón tiene los contactos para alquilar una casa a un bajo precio. Le di a Amelia mi documento y ella me dio el suyo. Le di además la partida de nacimiento de Christian. Ella tendrá que hacerse pasar por mí para poder llevarlo al médico y controlar la salud de mi hijo… lo voy a extrañar horrores pero sé que pronto vamos a estar juntos"_

"_Querida Ella: hola amiga, espero que estés bien, Christian y yo estamos bien, con el dinero que me diste he podido comprar mucha fórmula para bebés. Tu pequeño es un glotón…le encanta la leche. Este lunes lo llevo a control y luego te escribo para decirte que nos cuenta el médico. Ayer Simón paso y dejo mucha comida para mí. Está todo bien, supongo que extrañas a tu hijo pero lo estoy cuidando por ti. Te envió una foto de Christian en la cuna que le conseguí… la pinté yo… besos de los dos. Christian y Amelia"_

"_Ame, amiga, que bonita la cuna y que grande, hermoso y gordo esta mi bebé. Sí, lo extraño horrores, pero sé que este sacrificio valdrá la pena cuando pueda darle todo lo que él necesita de verdad. Por favor no dejes de contarme que les dice el médico. Yo ni bien cobre te mando lo que habíamos arreglado, si necesitas más por favor no dudes en pedírmelo. Todo el mundo me llama Amelia y a mí me causa gracia. Les mando besos gigantes"_

"_Ella, amiga, no te preocupes por nada, Christian está en perfecto estado de sal… voy a esperar el dinero más que nada por los pañales, la fórmula y la ropa para Christian, todo le queda pequeño ya. Besos suyos y míos"_

"_Ame, hola amiga… te envié ya el dinero y una caja con ropa nueva y pañales que le compré a mi bebé. Estaba pensando ¿podemos vernos el sábado que viene en el parque cerca de tu casa? Quiero sostener a mi hijo… contéstame rápido por favor. Miles de besos para los dos"_

"_Ame, amiga, me encantan las fotos que nos sacamos los tres juntos. La tengo en un portarretratos en la mesita de luz cerca de mi cama… extraño a mi bebé… besos para los dos"_

"_Ame amiga… ¿ocurre algo? No me enviaste fotos del primer año de Christian y eso me ha puesto muy triste de verdad. ¿Comió de su pastel de cumpleaños? No he dejado de llorar en todo el día. Lo amo. Díselo, que sepa que su mamá lo ama"_

"_Ame, amiga, sé qué hace meses que no te escribo pero es porque estoy muy ocupada con el trabajo y los exámenes. ¿Christian ya dice mamá me dices? Se me parte el corazón… como quisiera escuchar a su boquita perfecta decirme mamá… estoy triste amiga... muy triste… quiero a mi hijo, ya me falta poco para ahorrar para al menos tener una casa bonita para mi pequeño hombrecito. Cuídalo y cuídate tú también. Los quiero"_

"_Hoy mi hijo cumplió sus tres años y he llegado a casa de Ame con un pastel de chocolate y tres velas. Christian está feliz. Brinca para todos lados y cuando soplamos las velas le unto un poco de pastel en la cara, el ríe y se lo come con sus manitos pequeñas. Lloré cuando volví. No me gusta el novio de Amelia, ese tal Luca, estuvo todo el día con cara de perro y no participó en nada"_

"_Ame, te he escrito infinidad de veces para saber de ti y de Christian que ya debe tener cinco años…. Y lo único que recibo es una carta donde me pides más dinero. Sé que necesitas más pero eso ya no será un problema. El próximo sábado voy a buscar a Christian para traerlo conmigo y vivir juntos. Esta todo arreglado. Espérenme… yo le explicaré a Christian que yo soy su verdadera mamá. Gracias amiga por todo… besos enormes a mi príncipe azul"_

"_El dolor de mi pecho es el más gigante que conozco, mi amiga está muerta, mi hijo fue llevado por la policía y desde hace dos años no dejo de buscarlo, y creo que lo he perdido para siempre. Fernando sigue en Londres y no sabe nada acerca de su hijo. ¿Dónde estás Christian? ¿Te estarán cuidando como lo mereces? ¿Dónde estás hijo?"_

"_Le he escrito una carta a Fernando, seguramente su madre la hará trizas pero yo necesitaba contarle acerca de Christian. he ido al lugar donde está enterrada Amelia, dice mi nombre, será mejor dejarlo así para siempre… mi hijo nunca se va a enterar de que su madre lo busca y lo voy a buscar siempre… Christian que los ángeles te protejan siempre hijo querido"_

"_He ido a la iglesia y le he rogado a Dios para que mi hijo este sano y salvo en alguna buena familia. Simón se siente responsable por Amelia. Me cuenta que se hizo adicta al crack y que al parecer estaba trabajando como prostituta. Ojala mi hijo no la haya visto nunca en mal estado. Christian, mi corazón te ama"_

-Ana me ha contado de tus cicatrices, de tus sueños, de todo tu dolor y yo… no sé Christian, quisiera tener una varita mágica para borrar todos esos momentos de horror en tu vida. Creí que dejarte con ella era mejor que arrastrarte a una vida de miseria e inseguridad. Pero ahora veo que no fue la mejor decisión que tome. Jamás pensé que Amelia iba a volverse adicta y se iba a prostituir y mucho menos que su chulo iba a lastimarte y marcarte para siempre. No hubo una sola noche hi… Christian en que no haya rezado para que te encontraras a salvo. Todos me decían que te olvidara. Que con lo mal alimentado y atendido que estabas seguramente no habrías durado mucho tiempo vivo. Pero algo en mi corazón me decía que no debía perder las esperanzas… y así fue ¿puedes mirarme un momento por favor?- alzo mi mirada

-No fuiste planeado, pero fuiste muy amado desde que supe que ibas a venir. Tenerte en mi vientre durante nueve meses fue lo que me hizo salir adelante y el día que te vi por primera vez me enamore perdidamente de ti como me enamore de tu padre. No eres producto de una transacción de sexo por dinero. Eres fruto del amor de dos personas que se amaron. Que cometieron errores pero que al igual que tú, no tuvieron culpa en lo que paso. Te juro que voy a buscarlo. Y cuando lo encuentre, no le va a alcanzar la voz para pedirle que lo mate antes de que le siga haciendo lo que le pienso hacer… sé que eso no va a compensar nada. Pero él no se va a ir de este mundo sin pagar lo que te hizo. Eso te lo prometo- Ella se acerca, me da el cuaderno de donde leyó y me da unas fotos

Las miro no creyendo que ese pueda ser yo. En el hospital encima de su pecho. En una cuna pequeña. En una plaza sobre un columpio. Mi pastel de cumpleaños y ella a mi lado. Yo sonriente. De repente veo en el sillón la mantita con la que cubrí a quien creía mi madre. La tomo y veo la foto y me doy cuenta de que es la misma. Miro a Ella.

-La compré cuando supe que estaba embarazada. Con ella fuimos hasta el departamento que compartía con Amelia. Cuando ella se fue, le hice prometer que nunca dejarías de usarla. No pensé que la guardaría tu madre… es un gesto de amor maravilloso- ella solloza y su marido la abraza. Aprieto la mantita y me paro. Tomo de la mano a Ana y la llevo a mi antiguo cuarto.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza mi amor- Ana se incorpora

-Deja que te traiga un analgésico y un poco de jugo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- vuelvo a mirar las fotos. Entonces me doy cuenta de que en algún momento de mi infancia yo fui feliz. No fui un bebé no deseado, fui no planeado pero si amado. Ella cuido de mí. Ella me busco. Él nunca supo que tenía un hijo ¿Qué mierda hago con todo esto ahora?

-¿Christian?- veo la cabeza de John asomándose

-Dime…

-Podemos hablar cuanto tú quieras…

-Gracias- cierro los ojos cuando Ana me da la pastilla y un poco de jugo de naranja. Cuando abro los ojos veo por la ventana que está anocheciendo. Dormí mucho pero ya no me duele la cabeza, cuando me acerco a la sala escucho muchas voces

_-No es necesario que se vayan ahora, pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran- ¿es mi madre quien dice eso?_

_-No queremos molestar Grace…_

_-Por favor Ella, James, Fernando no molestan, Christian esta shokeado por toda información y en algún momento querrá hablar con ustedes, vamos ,digan que se quedan_

_-De acuerdo_

_-Solo voy a decirles algo, Christian es mi hijo, para la ley y para mi corazón… si tengo que ir a la corte para que no le cambien el apellido lo voy a hacer. Mi hijo es Christian Grey… por favor, no me lo quiten- _apenas puedo respirar cuando escucho a papá hablar así. Siento que me voy a caer

-¿Christian?- Elliot me ve

\- Christian… mierda- todo se vuelve oscuro de golpe. Y entonces la veo. Con sus ojos amarillos, con su sonrisa mientras me mira. Me besa la frente, me besa en la mejilla. Llora ¿Por qué estás triste Ella?, porque no encuentro a mi bebé…. ¿lo perdiste?... sí, no puedo encontrarlo… yo te ayudo a buscarlo… ¿de verdad?... si vamos. Ahora estoy tomado de su mano y camino de forma errática. Pero ella se ríe y me aplaude. Me lanzo a sus brazos y… ¿Dónde vas? ¿Dónde vas? Grito ¡no te vayas! ¡no te vayas!

-Christian, Christian despierta, despierta mi amor- abro los ojos de repente y me encuentro con la mirada asustada de Ana

-Estas aquí- la abrazo fuerte- estás aquí

-Si amor, estoy aquí

-Ana… te amo Ana…

-Y yo a ti mi amor. Tranquilo- la beso de forma profunda y ella me acaricia mientras lo hago.

-Siento...

-No digas nada… ven… duerme- me recuesto en su pecho y me duermo mientras escucho su corazón latir.

-Bajo a desayunar y los veo a todos, inclusive a Elliot que se acerca con cara de preocupación

-¿estás bien?

-Si gracias… por todo…

-De nada Grey… vamos a desayunar…- beso a mi esposa y Ana me sonríe. Hoy luce radiante. Me siento y comienzo a desayunar lo más tranquilo que puedo…

-Ayer… cuando baje escuche algo en la sala y quiero aclarar algo… puedo entender la situación que tenemos aquí pero yo no voy a cambiar mi apellido. Quiero que les quede claro a los dos- miro a Fernando y a Ella- yo soy Christian Grey y voy a morirme siendo Christian Grey- miro a mi padre que me sonríe con orgullo

Nunca me animaría a pedirte que cambiaras tu apellido hijo- siento un escalofrío subirme por la espalda- lo siento, Christian… lo único a lo que yo aspiro es solo a formar parte de tu vida en la forma en que quieras y decidas- dice Fernando

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ello Christian, solo quiero en un futuro, formar parte de tu vida, nada más-concuerda Ella

-¿no podías llevarme contigo?- le pregunto tímidamente

-No Christian, estaba viviendo en una pieza muy pequeña, trabajaba de mucama de día y de noche terminaba mis estudios. No estaba en todo el día. Hubiera sido negligente de mi parte darte esa vida

-¿Cuándo supiste lo de ella?

-Cuando recibí la última carta y después de escribirle dos veces más. Decidí que tenía que ir a verte, yo ya estaba lista para llevarte a la nueva casa que había visto. Golpee la puerta durante horas y espere pero no había ni venía nadie hasta que una vecina me vio y me contó lo que había pasado

-¿lo conociste, a ese tipo?

-Lo vi en tu cumpleaños, y no me dio buena espina, pero Amelia me decía que él la cuidaba, que le hacía compañía… no sé, traté de convencerme que era lo mejor y no sabes lo que me arrepiento… ¿tu podrás alguna vez perdonarme Christian?- se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Apenas tengo el valor de levantar mi mirada para ver cómo está llorando y mirándome casi suplicándome por mi perdón

-Tú no tienes la culpa de la vida que eligió tu amiga… tú… confiaste en ella y bueno, las cosas de la vida supongo que la llevaron a eso… yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, obraste de buena fe y salió mal…- Ella me mira y sonríe un poco y se seca las lágrimas

-¿así que vives en Virginia?

-Si, puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras, tú y tu maravillosa esposa

-Gracias… me gustaría mucho conocer tu casa ¿tienes más hijos?

-No… eres el único amor de mi vida- veo un brillo en sus ojos cuando dice esto y no puedo evitar sonreír

-¿así que soy el amor de tu vida?

-Si…

-Pues entonces vas a tener un problema con mi esposa… porque soy suyo y únicamente suyo

-No creo que a Anastasia le moleste compartir un poquito de tu amor conmigo- me responde. Miro a Ana que me sonríe y me guiña el ojo. Me paro y voy hasta donde está. Ella se para y me abraza y la dejo. Aprieto su espalda mientras ella llora en mi hombro

-Pensé que nunca te encontraría, todos me decían que me rindiera, que me olvidara de ti… pero nunca perdí la esperanza hijo- se aleja un poco y me mira- mira en lo que te has convertido… sé que fue muy doloroso para ti… pero mira como saliste adelante. Tienes todas estas personas que te aman tanto como yo te amé desde el mismo momento que supe que te tendría… estoy orgullosa de ti Christian…- le seco las lágrimas y le doy un beso en la frente

-Gracias Ella- ella me clava la mirada- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Eres realmente guapo… se ve que tu padre y yo estábamos inspirados la noche de tu concepción- sonrío

-Y no voy a negarlo- acota Ana

-Sra. Grey…

-Nada, nada… guapo

-Me voy a sonrojar como me sigan halagando

-Si… a ver si la terminan… quiero terminar mi desayuno tranquilo y tanto dulce ya empalaga- dice Elliot

-Celoso- le respondo

-¿de ti? No me hagas reír que me descostillo

-Niños por favor, tenemos invitados- nos reprende mamá

-Si mamá- decimos los dos a coro y nos reímos

-Grace… ¿será posible que me muestres algunas fotos de Christian?- pregunta Ella. Me acerco a Fernando que también se ha puesto de pie y dejo que me abrace como lo hizo Ella. Mamá trae unos álbumes de fotos y Elliot comienza con sus bromas. Almorzamos mientras siguen contando la historia de mi vida. De repente veo que Ana se pone pálida y la veo ladearse en la silla. Apenas llego a tomarla entre mis brazos antes de que se caiga

-Ana… por dios, mamá

-Tranquilo. Vamos a tu cuarto- mamá marca el número de la Dra. Green que se hace presente en casa al rato. Nos pide que nos retiremos un momento para revisar a Ana, que ya se ha despertado. Lo hago sin chistar y todos esperamos en la sala


	21. Despedida

Hoy, antes de subir el ultimo capitulo de mi trilogia quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que han leido cada uno de mis "libros virtuales", agradecer cada comentario y cada mensaje y gracias por seguir y elegir mi historia.

Quiero contarles también que el lunes que viene (16 de marzo) comenzaré a subir otra novela titulada "Mi pasado... ¿mi futuro?" espero contar con sus lecturas y sus comentarios

Gracias a todos por leer, ha sido un viaje maravilloso y nunca pense que podria escribir algo interesante hasta que todos ustedes comenzaron a leerme.

Hasta pronto

Adri


	22. Capitulo 21

-¿Qué le ocurre a Ana doctora?

-Nada malo Sr Grey… solo fue un bajón de presión- todos suspiramos en la sala

-Es normal durante el embarazo- la miro abriendo los ojos

-¿embarazo?

-Ana está embarazada de tres meses al parecer por lo que ya le di una cita para que vengan mañana a mi consultorio para hacer la ecografía. Felicitaciones- ella me extiende la mano y la sujeto todavía impactado

-Mímela mucho, va a estar más llorosa que de costumbre, los espero mañana- ni bien suelto la mano de la Dra. subo de a dos los escalones y abro la puerta de mi cuarto donde Ana, acariciando su vientre, está con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ana…

-Estoy embarazada Christian…

-Lo sé nena- me acerco a ella y le beso la frente mientras ella coloca mi mano sobre su pequeño bultito

-Nuestro hijo Christian- lloro de emoción junto a mi esposa. No puedo creerlo. Voy a ser papá

_**SEIS MESES DESPUES**_…

-Vamos Ana, un último esfuerzo- Ana se sienta en la cama mientras gruñe y yo le sostengo la mano y la espalda cuando un ruidoso llanto inunda la habitación y Ana se tira de golpe sobre la cama. Miro al pequeño ser que llora sin parar mientras lo cubren con una manta azul

-¿quiere hacer los honores Sr Grey?- miro a la Dra. Green pasarme una tijera para cortar el cordón umbilical y lo hago. Mi hijo es llevado por una enfermera hasta una mesa cerca donde comienzan a limpiarlo. No dejo de mirarlo un solo segundo

-¿Cómo está?- pregunta Ana exhausta. La miro

-Bien mi amor… lo están aseando…

-No lo pierdas de vista

-No- beso sus labios y su frente- ¿estás muy cansada verdad?

-Si…

-Descansa, yo me ocupo de Teddy-

-No, quiero verlo- la enfermera me mira y me hace señas para que me acerque. Me pone a mi hijo en los brazos y su olorcito de bebé hace que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. Tiene los ojos azules, hermosos como los de su madre y el color de mi cabello. Teddy es la mezcla perfecta de Ana y mía.

-Christian…- me acerco y pongo a Teddy en el pecho de Ana

-Sra. Grey… nuestro hijo- Ana lo mira embelesada. Teddy toma el dedo de Ana en su pequeña manito de bebé y ella le besa la frente mientras las lágrimas de emoción inundan sus mejillas

-Es perfecto… es hermoso…- la beso

-Gracias por darme el regalo más hermoso del mundo Ana…- tomo a Teddy mientras pasan a Ana a otra camilla y ella cierra los ojos.

-¿puedo mostrar a mi hijo Dra.? ¿es seguro sacarlo de aquí?

-Si Sr Grey, muestre a su hijo a sus abuelos pero que no griten por favor

Salgo de la sala de partos y hablo con Teddy

-Eres hermoso hijo… el más hermoso del mundo. Ahora vas a conocer a toda tu loca familia, yo soy papá y la dama hermosa con los ojos azules es mamá. Ahora vas a conocer a tus seis abuelos ¿puedes creer que tienes seis? Grace, Carrick, Ray, Carla, Ella y Fernando… no aguarda, son siete, porque también esta Bob. Y luego a los locos de tus tíos. Elliot, Kate, Mia y Ethan… vas a tener muchas personas a quien amar Teddy- mi hijo me mira con los ojos azules más hermosos, incluso me parecen más hermosos que los de Ana… ¿será eso posible? Cuando salgo del pasillo hago señas para que todos hablen bajito y Elliot es el primero en acercarse y mirar a Teddy

-Theodore Raymond Grey- Elliot lo toma y me mira

-Es perfecto Christian

-Lo sé- Teddy pasa de mano en mano cuando mi mamá me abraza

-Es tan hermoso Christian

-Lo se mamá- nos damos un fuerte abrazo

-¿Cómo esta Ana?

-Exhausta, 10 horas de parto la dejaron agotada

-Vamos a la casa de la bahía ni bien salimos del hospital. La vida no podría ser mejor, Ana y yo trabajamos desde casa y vemos crecer a nuestro pequeño hijo, sus caritas, sus ojos, sus dientes, sus enchastres… todo es nuevo en este mundo que comenzamos. Todos los días recibimos a alguien distinto en casa y todos, están obsesionados con que la primera palabra de Teddy sea "_mamá_" se la han repetido hasta el cansancio a mi pobre hijo. Una madrugada, me levanté a darle un biberón. Lo apoye sobre el cambiador y hable muy seriamente con él. De hombre a hombre

-Bueno, espero que te haya alcanzado con ese biberón hijo, últimamente estas muy hambriento, supongo que será porque dentro de poco vas a cumplir un año mi cielo.- _dios mío el pañal de Teddy_…

-¿Qué diablos te están dando de comer?- él se lleva las manos a la boca y me sonríe. Le sonrío también

-Nada, nada ¿Dónde estábamos? Ah sí, menos mal que no saliste a tu madre con su poco apetito, eso no me gusta… tú tienes que comer y crecer y hacerte muy fuerte- le paso un poco de pomada en su perfecto y redondo trasero, luego un poco de talco. Teddy mira el talco y lo agarra y comienza a observarlo. Se lo quito, no sea que se entalque por completo

-Basta de distracciones. Hablamos enserio, de hombre a bebé. Tú tienes que decir "_papá_" ¿puedes decirlo? Pa… pá- Teddy se ríe y yo me doy por vencido

-Me doy cuenta de que te han vuelto loco con las palabritas, no lo voy a hacer yo pequeño- lo tomo entre mis brazos y le canto una canción de cuna mientras camino por toda la sala cuando me doy cuenta de que Ana está en la puerta

-¿Qué haces nena?

-Viendo a los dos hombres de mi vida

Teddy da sus primeros pasos en la casa de mis padres y todos celebramos el acontecimiento. Falta tan poco para que mi pequeño cumpla su añito. Estoy súper ilusionado con su fiesta. Ana y Mia se encargaron de todo y la casa de mis padres está toda decorada de celeste. Después de cortar el pastel y esperar casi 15 minutos a que Teddy pudiera apagar la vela, estamos sentados en la sala y mi hijo camina y corre de un lugar para otro.

-Vamos Teddy di "_mamá_"- Teddy mira a Mia y sonríe mostrando sus dientes

-No lo molestes- le digo

-"_mamá_"- repite Ana

-Basta la dos, lo van a volver loco- mi hijo me mira y se ríe

-Si, están locas las dos ¿verdad? Ven aquí hijo- Teddy vuelve a sonreír y camina erráticamente hasta mí y cuando llega da un gritito y lo tomo en mis brazos y lo tiro al aire

-No… hagas… eso- me dice Ana muerta de miedo

-¿yo el controlador?

-Es muy pequeño Christian- me reta Mia

-No nos dejan divertirnos Teddy- le digo mientras pongo pucheros. El ríe de nuevo

-Vamos al jardín a jugar con los globos ¿Qué te parece?- Teddy abre grandes los ojos

-Voy a tomar eso como un sí- lo dejo en el suelo y me alejo unos pasos

-Vamos pequeño… ven- me agacho y abro mis brazos

-Ven conmigo- Teddy camina tambaleándose pero llega

_-Papá_\- me quedo en una pieza cuando escucho la palabra

-¿Qué dijiste Teddy? ¿puedes repetirlo hijo?

_-Papá_\- dice con la voz más dulce de todo el planeta y aplaude. Yo lo sostengo mientras las lágrimas llenan mis ojos y lo abrazo y el enreda sus manitos en mi pelo

-Si hijo, soy papá…

-Para las pesadas… este es un Grey… los hombres primero- suelta Elliot- dilo de nuevo Teddy

_-Papá_…

-Así es, nada de "mamá"- Ana, Mia y Kate nos miran con indignación y yo me siento feliz de ser la primera palabra de mi hijo

**_FIN_**


End file.
